The twins of Midnight
by MeliCullen84
Summary: En el instituto Midnight asisten los gemelos Robert y Edward Cullen, pero hasta en el mundo de los vampiros sus poderes son increibles. Que sucedera cuando las hermanas swan ingresen a esta academia sin saber los peligros que esconde?
1. Las hermanas de Emmett

Buenas noches chicas! Este es mi segundo fic… es una locura pero original. Espero les guste, por favor espero sus opiniones sobre si lo continuo o no?

Esta basado en un libro de vampiros que lei y por supuesto la saga de twilight de Meyer! Esta historia salió de mi cabeza con la ayuda de mi beta y mi amiiii patty!

Bueno sin mas que decir… aquí vamos! Estoy nerviosa… jajajaja espero les guste todo!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

El instituto Midnight, es un internado muy particular donde los vampiros recién convertidos conocidos como neófilos, son llevados para aprender a integrarse a la sociedad y desembolverse entre humanos sin causar incidentes que puedan delatar a la especie.

Entre los profesores de este instituto encontramos al Dr. Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme Cullen, de igual forma sus tres hijos asisten como alumnos a esta academía: Alice Marie y los gemelos Edward Anthony y Robert Thomas.

Incluso dentro del mundo de los inmortales, los gemelos Cullen son únicos en su especie, tienen la capacidad de comunicarse mentalmente y transmitirse sensaciones, sin contar, que pueden leer la mente de cualquier persona. Alice por su parte tiene el don de predecir el futuro, a pesar de la incertidumbre que esto puede tener. Para Aro, el director, es fascinante contar con estas piezas de arte en sus instalaciones.

Hace dos años, ingreso a Midnight como un neófilo más, Emmett Swan, quién rápidamente llegó a convertirse en el mejor amigo de Edward Cullen a pesar de sus bromas pesadas. Carlisle había informado a sus padres que se había ganado una beca para entrar al instituto, sin embargo, cuando los padres de este murieron no contaban con un pequeño detalle…

Edward POV

Estabamos en clase de literatura inglesa avanzada con mi madre, era mi clase favorita a la mayoría le gustaba porque explicaba parte del origen de nuestra especie. Como era de esperarse mi hermano Rob siempre llegaba tarde, con sus habituales jeans desteñidos, una sudadera unicolor y una camisa con los botones abiertos, aún no comprendía porque Alice me torturaba a mi con este asunto de la moda y no a él… según ella él era un caso perdido.

La mayor parte del tiempo nos comunicábamos con el pensamiento. En un mundo normal nos tratarían como si tuviésemos lepra pero como este estaba muy lejos de ser un mundo normal, éramos las dos personas más populares de todo Midnight, para mi era completamente fastidioso aquello, sin embargo, mi hermano a pesar que no le gustaba buscaba la manera de sacar el provecho de eso.

_Wao son tan hermosos…! Dios cuanto daría por una noche con.. LOS DOS!- _pensó una chica nueva en primera fila mientras jugaba con su cabello.

_No creo pudiera con los dos!-_ pensó Robert haciendo que yo soltará una carcajada.

_-Basta! Es de mala educación sabían…???-_ dijo Alice molesta. Ambos comenzamos a reírnos hasta que entro nuestra madre y nos pidió silencio.

_-Donde estará Emmett?-_ dije con preocupación cuando salimos de clase

_-Ni idea, no lo he visto en todo el día…-_ dijo Robert mientras ambos al mismo tiempo comenzamos a despeinarnos como arrancándonos el cabello, una mala manía adquirida.

_-Hey Rob!-_ dijo Jackson.

_-Como estás? Tu toque es hoy en la noche, no?-_ dijo Robert

_-Si… va haber mucha gente, me preocupa un poco y no precisamente porque tenga miedo escénico!- _dijo haciendo que mis hermanos se rieran.

_-Vamos Edward! Relajate! Porque no vienes con nosotros?-_ dijo mi gemelo.

_-Tranquilo Jackson, no harás nada malo!-_ dijo Alice guiñándole un ojo.

_No prefiero quedarme…-_ pensé

_Creo que hay mejores compañías en esta vida que un libro. Podrías dejar de pensar en que eres un monstruo! Sabes por algo no mordemos gente, tenemos un mérito por eso, no crees? Vamos Edward…cuando vas a dejar de encerrarte en ti mismo?-_ pensó Rob

_Robert no me estoy encerrando simplemente soy así… listo? Nos parecemos en muchas cosas pero somos tan distintas en otras y entre esas puedes contar este asunto…-_ pensé y ambos compartimos una mirada cómplice dejando el tema atrás.

_-Allie, me puedes ayudar con lo que me voy a poner hoy… no tengo ni idea y bueno no es lo mío tampoco-_ dijo Jackson bloqueando sus pensamientos.

_Esos dos se traen algo…-_ pensó Rob.

El hecho de ser populares y la novedad para exhibir en la colección de Aro tenía sus beneficios, nuestra habitación era tan grande como un apartamento. Teníamos un TV de 60 pulgadas, un mueble en medialuna de cuero negro para cuando nos provocaba jugar videojuegos, una biblioteca que abarcaba una pared completa, una discografía que abarcaba otra pared contábamos con cualquier cantidad de música era algo que compartíamos mi hermano y yo, por supuesto no podía faltar nuestro piano, teníamos una cama con sabanas de seda negras capricho de Robert, yo prefería mi sillón de cuero beiche en la terraza para ver el crepúsculo mientras leía un libro, adoraba la sensación del agua caliente en mi piel fría por eso teníamos un jacuzzi para 8 personas cuando solo éramos dos… en realidad pensándolo bien por lo moderno de la decoración parecía un perfecto apartamento de soltero. Mi hermano y yo pasamos la mayor parte del día aquí, no éramos muy sociables excepto con nuestros amigos cercanos y familia.

_-Tienes razón, si existiera una revista de vampiros, probablemente seríamos los solteros más cotizados en la portada!-_ dijo sarcásticamente Robert

_-Tu pareces llevarte bien con Nikki…-_dije como si fuera algo obvio.

_-Si, nos llevamos bien, pero definiría mas nuestra relación como amigos que tienen…bueno tu sabes- _dijo Robert inspeccionando que música colocar.

_Hijos los espero en mi despacho…-_ escuchamos el pensamiento de Carlisle desde su despacho _-Tenemos problemas…quiero que se controlen-_ pensó mi padre.

WTF??? En menos de un segundo estábamos en la puerta de su oficina. Carlisle comenzó a advertirnos prudencia mediante sus pensamientos, podíamos ver la preocupación en la mente de Esme, sin más entramos y casi inmediatamente Alice se nos unió.

_-Edward, Robert, Alice… Espero se encuentren bien!-_ dijo Aro haciendo que todos asintiésemos en señal de saludo.

Pudimos leer en sus mentes lo que se traían entre manos, era una locura, no había otra explicación. Que diablos le pasaba a esta gente, mi hermano no siempre sintió mucha empatía por los humanos creo que era un poco más lastima que otra cosa, sin embargo, pensó exactamente lo mismo que yo. La visión de Alice donde convivíamos humanos y vampiros bajo el mismo techo… me dio escalofríos, no por nosotros dado que éramos por mucho mejor que todos los alumnos en cuanto al autocontrol de nuestra sed, pero no respondíamos por el resto.

_-Se volvieron locos… Es una locura! No va a funcionar!-_ Robert fue el primero en hablar para mi sorpresa.

_-Debemos llevar nuestras enseñanzas a otro nivel! Es hora de reforzar nuestros métodos en cuanto al autocontrol, el objetivo de esta institución es evitar incidentes donde quede a la luz pública nuestra condición de superioridad!. Que mejor manera que tener humanos entre nosotros_.- dijo Aro muy seguro de si mismo

_-Estamos hablando de conejillos de indias! Lección número uno: "Como cazar a un humano sin llamar la atención?" y en vez de ratas de laboratorio… utilizaremos humanos????????-_ dije indignado mientras Carlisle me decía con sus pensamientos que me calmará.

-_Esto es meramente informativo, Sr. Cullen… Espero contar con toda su colaboración. Con permiso.-_ dijo Aro antes de retirarse.

-_Calma hermano…-_ pensó Robert colocando una mano en mi hombro.

-Siéntense todos…-dijo Carlisle haciendo que todos obedeciéramos.

_-Es nuestra obligación cuidar de estos humanos…yo se que es una locura chicos pero no podemos hacer nada. Hay algo que deben saber, entre esos humanos estarán las hermanas de Emmett…-_dijo Esme.

_-HERMANAS?-_ dijo al mismo tiempo Rob y yo

_-EXCELENTE!- _dijo Alice ganándose la mirada de reproche de todos-_Que? No me miren así todo saldrá bien, una de ellas será mi mejor amiga! _

Robert se limito a poner los ojos en blanco y recostarse en el sofá donde estábamos sentados con la cabeza hacia atrás mirando al techo mientras yo tenía mi cabeza entre mis manos.

_Debemos hablar con Emmett…-_pensaron Alice y Rob

Apenas salimos de ahí corrimos a la habitación de Emmett, entramos sin tocar y encontramos a Nikki arreglando una maleta con la ropa de mi mejor amigo.

_-Que es lo que está pasando Emmett?-_ dijo Alice.

_-Que significa eso que vienen tus hermanas? No entiendo…-_dijo Robert sin mirar a Nikki, quién no paraba de pensar porque él no se había molestado por encontrar ahí sola con Em, al parecer estaba algo decepcionada.

-_Chicos, antes de…convertirme! Tenía una familia, mi padres y mi par de angelitas! Fue lo que más me dolió perder…algunas noches me escapaba a verlas dormir hasta que decidí dejar de hacerlo! Hace unos dias me enteré que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente hace unos meses y ellas se encontraban donde un tío… al parecer la están pasando bastante mal! Carlisle me contó lo que Aro hará y decidí que mis hermanas no pueden estar en un mejor lugar que no sea bajo mi cuidado_- dijo Emmett

_-Emmett, Por Dios! Los peligros que le puedan acechar afuera o con su tío, no se pueden comparar con lo que podría suceder acá! Piénsalo…-_ dije tratando de que reaccionará, estaba siendo egoísta al traer a sus hermanas.

_-Edward… crees que somos los únicos vampiros en el mundo? No somos lo más peligroso que puede haber en está zona y tu lo sabes! Necesito saber que están bien!-_ dijo Emmett, admito que tenía razón pero era una locura.

Emmett comenzó a divisar en su mente a sus dos hermanas…GEMELAS?... durmiendo. Me sentí idiotizado ante esa imagen, en realidad parecían ángeles, al parecer no fui el único en quedar en ese estado. Robert pareció tomar interés en la situación cuando grabo en su mente la imagen de una de ellas.

_-Las cuidaremos…-_ dijo Robert para asombro de todos.

_-Gracias Rob…-_ dijo Emmett

_WTF?_ pensé mirando a Robert

_No se te ocurra hacer algún comentario… También vi como te sentiste!!! _pensó mi hermano en tono amenazador, por un momento me olvide de la situación y tuve ganas de reírme.

_-Kristen y Isabella… son el nombre de mis hermanas-_ dijo Emmett cerrando su maleta sin mucho esfuerzo.

_-Le vas a decir…?-_ era una pregunta obligada

_-Deberían tener la opción de escoger y saber los riesgos de venir acá-_ dijo Nikki

_-No conoces a mis hermanas! Son más tercas que unas mulas! Probablemente serían los primeros vampiros torpes en la historia de nuestra especie!-_ dijo Emmett levantando las manos- _Se los diré cuando llegué el momento…_

_-Tranquilo te ayudaremos!!!!- _dijo Alice abrazándolo

_-Gracias enana!-_ dijo Emmett correspondiendo el abrazo

_Qué les voy a decir? Como…? Demonios!!!! _ Emmett tenía mil preguntas en su cabeza y no era para menos, aunque nunca me hubiera esperado lo que dijo mi hermano.

_-Yo te acompaño! Te puedo ayudar sabiendo que piensan… puede ser de ayuda-_ dijo Robert- _Vienes o no?_ Me preguntó en su mente

_-Yo también voy…-_ dije cruzando los brazos y recostándome de una pared, en realidad, iba por precaución porque Em y Rob juntos no eran precisamente los seres más responsables del mundo.

_-GRACIAS!-_ dijo Emmett abrazándonos, de tal manera que sino fuésemos indestructibles nos hubiera partido todos los huesos.

-_Todo va a salir bien! Puedo verlo!_- dijo Alice dándonos ánimos.

Fuimos en el Jeep de Emmett, cortesía de mi padre, llegamos a una casa un poco vieja y descuidada. Nos bajamos a velocidad humana y nos encaminamos hacia la entrada, antes de tocar escuchamos unas voces desde adentro. Decidimos prestar atención antes de hacer aparición.

_-Ya esta lista la cena?-_ dijo un hombre, supongo, su tío

_Wao! Que bien le queda esos shorts…que cuerpazo tienen exactamente igual que su madre! Suertudo de mi hermano! La naturaleza fue tan sabia que las hizo gemelas –_ pensaba aquel hombre.

Di gracias porque Emmett no pudiera leer mentes sino no tengo idea que podría pasar, pero no contaba con mi hermano que tenía cada músculo de su cuerpo tenso productor del autocontrol que había tenido que experimentar para no sacarle la cabeza aquel hombre.

_-No… falta…-_ dijo alguna de las hermanas de Em

_-No vinimos para quedarnos en la puerta o si?-_ dijo Rob mirándonos.

_-Acabemos con esto…-_ me acerque y toque el timbre.

_-Por que demonios no abres la puerta? Acaso hay que decirte todo…-_ dijo aquel hombre.

Porque únicamente podía escuchar el pensamiento de aquel hombre, acaso las hermanas de Em no pensaban?. Se abrió la puerta de golpe y pude ver a una chica de ojos y cabello color chocolate, blanca como la nieve aunque no tanto como nosotros, parecía una muñeca de porcelana…tan frágil.

_-Em…Emmett?-_ dijo después de quedarse un rato observándonos sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos venían.

_-Kristen!!! Mi pequeña!!!-_ dijo Emmett cuando su hermana salto a sus brazos- _vine para llevarte conmigo_

_-Quién es?-_ dijo su tío asomándose a la puerta_- Al fin aparece el desagradecido de mi sobrino! Te dignaste a aparecer? Ni sueñes con que también te voy a mantener_

_-Oso?- _dijo la otra chica detrás de su tío.

Eran exactamente iguales a simple vista, pero podía ver ciertas diferentes, Bella parecía ser más del tipo reservada y tímida, aunque podía ver en sus ojos una fuerza y un carácter increíble. Quede hipnotizado observándola dentro de la casa.

_-MIRA VIEJO DE…-_ dijo Emmett bastante exaltado sin soltar a Kristen.

_-Buenas Noches Sr. Vinimos a llevarnos a Kristen y Isabella, ambas han sido admitidas en el instituto donde estudiamos… No tenga que realizar ningún gasto y no tendrá responsabilidades en lo absoluto-_ dije tratando de calmar los ánimos.

_-Debes apresurarnos…-_ dijo Robert cruzando una mirada con Kristen, quién escondió su cara en el pecho de su hermano.

Sin pensarlo entre a la casa guiándome por la mirada de ella, al poner un pie dentro sentí su olor como miles de cuchillos en mi garganta.

_Cuidado…_- me advirtió Rob con su pensamiento. Detrás de mi todos entraron a la casa.

_-Bells!!! Ven Acá!!! – _dijo Emmett abrazando a su hermana quien pareció aferrarse a él como si fuera un salvavidas, ignorando mi garganta sentí un instinto sobreprotector que nunca había sentido ni con Alice.

_-Osoo! Sabía que vendrías!-_ dijo Bella sonriéndole a su hermano.

_-Vayan a recoger sus cosas mientras… Nosotros aclaramos unas cosas a solas!-_ dijo Emmett mirando a su tío.

_-Em contrólate…_- dije con advertencia.

_-Suban para ayudar a mis hermanas con sus equipajes-_ dijo Em sin mirarnos.

Ambos subimos detrás de ellas, yo entre a un cuarto detrás de Bella. Quién no pronunció una palabra mientras acomodaba sus cosas.

_-Como es?-_ dijo evitando mi mirada

_-Como es que?-_ dije frustrado por no poder escuchar sus pensamientos.

_-Ese instituto donde iremos...-_dijo mirándome, por primera vez en mi vida sentía que mis brazos estaban hechos para sentirla y protegerla.

_-Como cualquier otro… solo que hay personas con habilidades especiales, ya te darás cuenta-_ dije sonriéndole- _Seguramente nos tocarán algunas clases juntos_

_-Es bueno conocer a alguien que verá clases conmigo… - _dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, por dios, podía existir algo más adorable?

EDWARD ES UNA HUMANA… POR DIOS!!!!

_-Disculpa mi mala educación… mucho gusto, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y tu?- _dije mirándola con amabilidad mientras en mi mente me repetía que diablos me estaba sucediendo.

_-Isabella Swan pero… mejor Bella, si?-_ dijo intentando cerrar su maleta.

_-Mucho gusto Bella, te ayudo?-_ dije dejando de respirar para acercarme.

_-Si no es molestia…-_ dijo Bella, tuve que fingir un poco de dificultad

_-Lista? Bella…-_ dije tomando su maleta con mi mano.

_-Voy a cambiarme y nos vamos…-_ dijo entrando al baño con una muda en la mano.

Me senté en la cama tratando de acostumbrarme a su olor, podía escuchar como cada prenda de ropa se deslizaba por su cuerpo hasta caer al piso….DIOS!

_Hermanito deja de pensar esas cosas, por favor…-_pensó Rob en la otra habitación

**Robert POV**

Cuando Carlisle nos dijo acerca de la situación de Emmett, sentí un poco de pena por él. Me imagine a Alice siendo humana y entrando a un nido de vampiros… era algo terrorífico, normalmente solo me importaba mi familia y de resto era amable con quien me nacía serlo, en contraste, con mi hermano que si no lo conocías fácilmente podría pasar por alguien amargado y antisocial.

Apenas entramos a la habitación de Em, Nikki empezó a bombardearme con sus pensamientos sobre que hacía sola con él en ese cuarto, en realidad, no me importaba pero según lo que me habían enseñado sería de mala educación decírselo en su cara, por eso preferí ignorarla. Me sorprendió una imagen en la mente de Emmett… una chica durmiendo, era la criatura más frágil y hermosa que había visto en mi vida, parecía que de su cuerpo emanara luz pero era una humana… si esa era una de las hermanas de Emmett definitivamente estaría en problemas.

Edward me miró con advertencia y yo le devolví la misma mirada. Al parecer, tampoco le había pasado desapercibida esa imagen. En ese momento decidí que los ayudaría a mantenerlas a salvo, en realidad eran demasiado hermosas como para dejar que cayeran en manos de quien sabe quien… era como ver una linda mascota!

MASCOTA? A quien engañas Robert? Eso es una mujer… como nunca la has visto en tu vida, pensé en silencio mientras todos hablaban a mi alrededor

_Si a quien engañas? Por Dios… deberías mantenerte alejado!-_ pensó mi hermano

_-Las cuidaremos… –_ dije por instinto, que clase de instinto no tengo ni la más remota idea.

_Desde cuando te importan los humanos?-_ pensó Nikki y nuevamente la ignore.

_-Yo te acompaño! Te puedo ayudar sabiendo que piensan… puede ser de ayuda-_ dije _Vienes o no?_ Pregunté mentalmente a mi hermano, era obvio que iría era difícil por no decir que imposible separarnos durante mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa en cuestión donde buscaríamos a las chicas, escuche los pensamiento de aquel hombre, inmediatamente tuve que controlar mi impulso de entrar y beberle hasta la última gota… se lo merecía! Pero no lo hice muy en contra de mi garganta. Era extraño escuchar solo una mente en esa casa.

Tocamos el timbre y cuando ella abrió la puerta… me fue imposible quitar los ojos de su cara, tenía una mano nerviosa despeinando su cabello que al vernos perdió cualquier movimiento, unos shorts que dejaban ver sus piernas de porcelana, sus ojos chocolate al igual que su cabello… DIOS! Simplemente me sentía como si fuera un imán para mí, ahora bien, cuando mi garganta comenzó a dominar… me tense en el acto no podía permitirme ese lujo ahora, cerré los ojos para calmarme.

Mi querido hermano me saco de mis pensamientos con sus miles de preguntas sobre la otra chica, esto era totalmente nuevo, si a mi solo me importaba mi familia, mi hermano era por mucho peor que yo en ese sentido. Abrí los ojos y vi a Bella, tenían sus diferencias muy sutiles pero más asociadas a sus actitudes que a otra cosa.

Luego de entrar, acompañe a Kristen a su cuarto como pedido de Emmett, no discutí porque no tenía ningún inconveniente con eso. Una vez ahí, abrió las puertas de su closet e intentó bajar una maleta que estaba bastante alta para ella.

_-Dejame a mí-_ dije siento un caballero.

_-No, gracias…-_ dijo pero yo la ignoré y baje la maleta_- No tenías porque pero gracias…_

_-Que tal la estabas pasando acá?- _acaso era estúpido como iba a preguntar eso, sus padres hace pocos meses murieron, como se supone va a estar? Definitivamente necesitaba a Edward en estos momentos era mucho mejor con las palabras que yo.

_-Normal… No creo extrañe nada de esto para serte honesta-_ dijo metiendo la ropa en la maleta sobre la cama.

_-Tengo una hermana de tu edad…- _dije con las manos en mis bolsillos.

_-Mi hermana y yo no somos muy sociables que digamos… bueno ella peor que yo-_ dijo Kristen algo sonrojada.

_-Eso lo dices porque no conoces a Edward… ya te darás cuenta. Yo tampoco es que sea muy sociable pero cuando me toca serlo trato de ser amable-_ dije mirando por la ventana.

_-Si, ya veo… Estoy lista!-_ dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_-Viajan con poco equipaje! Gracias a Dios!-_ dije riéndome mientras bajamos las escaleras los cuatro.

_-Por que lo dices?-_ dijo Bella.

_-Cuando conozcas a mi hermana verás…!-_ dije sonriéndole.

Definitivamente si alguien se les ocurría hacerles algo, juro que lo parto en pedazos y lo quemó.

_Seríamos dos entonces…-_ pensó Edward.

_Entonces estamos juntos en esto…-_ le respondí mentalmente. Ambos asentimos al mismo tiempo.

_-Y el tío?-_ preguntó Bella. Vi en la mente de Emmett como se había encargado… y no quise seguir viendo bloqueando su mente.

_-Salió… no quería verlas marcharse!-_ dijo Edward evitando que Em dijera algo comprometedor.

_-y tú como sabes eso? Estabas arriba conmigo…-_ dijo Bella. Wao es lista! Eddie creo que estas en problemas.

_-Simplemente lo sé, porque cual otra razón podría haber…-_ dijo Eddie ignorando mis comentarios.

_-Si Bells! Luego le escribieran, vámonos!-_ dijo Emmett abrazando a sus dos hermanas.

Edward manejo para que Em se sentara atrás con sus hermanas. Cuando llegamos ambas estaban rendidas después de hacer miles de preguntas paras las cuales Em no estaba preparado. Estacionamos dentro del instituto, volteamos para encontrarnos al resto de nuestra familia esperamos en la entrada.

Mi hermano y yo bajamos los equipajes mientras el resto se bajaba de auto. Alice inmediatamente abrazo a Bella, quién pareció sorprendida pero aliviada a la vez.

_-Bienvenidas, chicas! Yo soy Esme, mi esposo Carlisle, mi hija Alice y ya conocen a mis niños_- dijo Esme tan cálida y con ese instinto maternal de siempre.

_Madre! Tengo casi 100 años… estamos muy lejos de ser unos niños!,_ pensé mientras me reía solo.

_-Las chicas estarán al lado de la habitación de Emmett, justo enfrente de las de mis hijos!-_ su padre y yo pensamos que es lo mejor dadas las circunstancias podrán vigilarlas- _Estamos a la orden! No duden!_

Toda la familia estuvo de acuerdo en que lo mejor era mantenerlas al alcance de nuestra vista, previendo cualquier incidente.

_-Es tarde deben dormir, no será hasta la otra semana que empiecen sus clases, cuando llegue un grupo de nuevo ingreso-_ dijo Carlisle mirándonos, todos sabíamos que quería decir eso.

Edward no dejaba de pensar que esto era una locura pero por alguna razón el separarse de Bella parecía ponerlo ansioso pero me bloqueó sus pensamientos antes de poder saber que era lo que sucedía.

_-Hay algo que se llama privacidad, sabías?-_ dijo Edward subiendo las escaleras a mi lado detrás de todos los demás.

_-No es mi culpa que andes gritándome mentalmente que…-_ dije en mi defensa.

_-Parecen niños…!-_ dijo Alice

_-Gracias… Robert!-_ dijo Kristen quitando la maleta de mi mano- _Estas helado! _

_-Que tengan buenas noches- _dijo Bella mirando a Edward.

_-Igual para ti, Bella… Hasta mañana-_ dijo Edward sonriéndole idiotizado.

_-Mis enanas! Que duerman bien! Las amo…No lo olviden…! Nadie las separará de mi de nuevo, se los juro-_ dijo Emmett tomando con cada mano una de sus mejillas.

_-Buenas noches Osoooo!!! También te queremos -_ dijeron ambas abrazándolo.

_-Que descansen…-_ dije mirando a Kristen

_-Igual ustedes! Hasta mañana…-_ dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

Cada quien se fue a su habitación, al entrar mi hermano y yo nos miramos con preocupación, definitivamente las gemelas Swan serían nuestra perdición.

_-Escuchaste sus mentes en algún momento?-_dijo Edward.

_-No…-_dije acostado en la cama mirando al techo.

**Bella POV**

Apenas nos despedimos y cerramos la puerta, nos sentamos en una mini-sala. Hace aproximadamente dos años, Emmett se fue a un partido de fútbol americano a Seattle, a los pocos días recibimos una llamada diciendo que lo habían recluido en un instituto donde pocos tenían el privilegio de ir completamente becado por sus habilidades deportivas en un principio mis padres se sintieron muy orgullosas pero conforme paso el tiempo recibiendo únicamente llamadas de su hijo comenzaron a pensar que algo estaba mal, fue entonces cuando al año de su partida mi gran oso volvió o eso creía porque no había vestigio alguno de mi hermano simplemente era su cuerpo algo cambiado pero no era él… lo vimos apenas un par de horas, al parecer todos al igual que yo creíamos que esa sería la última vez que le veríamos.

Kristen y yo desde la partida de nuestros padres, entendimos que solo nos teníamos la una a la otra, por ello cuando Emmett apareció en aquella horrible casa supe que todo estaría bien… Mi Oso había vuelto! Pero aún había cosas que no comprendía ni me convencían por completo.

_-Todo esto es tan extraño…-_ dijo Kristen

_-Lo sé… Por una parte estoy contenta de estar los tres juntos pero…- _dije buscando las palabras para expresar este presentimiento que no lograba comprender.

_-No se si pueda perdonarle que nos haya dejado cuando más lo necesitábamos…-_ dijo Kristen.

_-Lo sé… me pasa lo mismo, pero solos somos nosotros tres debemos estar unidos-_ dije con resignación.

_-Viste a los Cullen? Parecen todos sacados de Vanity Fair-_ dijo Kristen.

_-Me siento más patito feo de lo normal…-_ dije cruzando los brazos.

_-Vamos hermana! Tampoco exageres… aunque en realidad nunca me ha preocupado mucho lo que piensen los demás-_ dijo Kristen sonriéndome.

_-Robert y Edward son… como decirlo… perfectos?-_ dije abrazando un cojín.

_-A mi Robert me parece un engreído…No le veo la perfección por ninguna parte-_ dijo Kristen muy a su estilo bueno que también era el mió pero Edward era diferente…

_-Luego dices que yo soy la imposible…! Debe ser que Michael era la perfección personificada, no?- _dije sacándole la lengua.

_-Estás muy graciosa hoy, bella…- _dijo Kristen- _Podría decir lo mismo del perro de Jacob!, por cierto, que será de su vida? Desde que asiste a la escuela de la Reserva no lo hemos visto más._

_-Primero, Jacob era mi amigo y segundo, tienes razón no he sabido nada de él, espero este bien- _dije algo triste.

Esa noche, a pesar de haber dos camas, ambas dormimos en la misma cama abrazadas. No se cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que cerré los ojos pero maldije cuando tocaron la puerta, mire a Kristen pero ni siquiera se había percatado, por lo tanto, me levanté haciendo una pataleta para abrir la puerta.

_-Buenos días!-_ dijo Alice, mientras yo me restregaba los ojos.

_-Que hora es?...-_ dije tratando de enfocar la hora en mi reloj.

_-Mmm… las 7:30 de la mañana-_ dijo Alice tan… entusiasta- _Les trajimos el desayuno, Emmett dijo que vendría después de clases. _

-_Es MUY temprano… pero muchas gracias por el desayuno!-_dije tratando de ser amable.

_-Alice, no crees que podrías haberlas dejado dormir un poco más?-_ dijo Edward saliendo de su habitación, extremadamente guapo con un sueter negro pegado a su cuerpo y unos jeans desteñidos y rotos en las rodillas.

_-Buenos días, Bella…-_ dijo Robert con seguridad, me sorprendió porque normalmente a las personas les costaba diferenciarnos, aunque en el caso de ellos a pesar de ser gemelos sus estilos eran bastantes diferentes.

Robert llevaba una camisa blanca cuello en V con unos jeans negros, un sueter negro con capucha en la mano y con su cabello extremadamente despeinado pero con total actitud. Definitivamente el cabello era una buena manera de diferenciarlos porque su hermano si parecía estar siempre peinado aunque algunos mechones caían de manera perfecta en su frente dándole un toque pícaro que me hacía hiperventilar, nunca he sido buena con los chicos y tampoco me esforzaba por serlo.

_-Buenos días chicos…! Que tengan un buen día-_ dije apretando mis labios en una sonrisa mientras evitaba la mirada de Edward.

_-Quizás más tarde, vayamos a dar…-_ dije pero al ver la mirada de todos sentí que estuviera diciendo algún pecado.

_-Creo que lo mejor es que esperen a Emmet para ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores- _dijo Robert sonriéndome.

_-De acuerdo…-_ dije con un poco de recelo y tome la bandeja de las manos de Alice.

_-Nos tenemos que ir, Bella! Nos vemos más tarde…Saludos a Kristen!- _dijo Alice antes de irse dando salitos. Edward la siguió sin decir nada y Robert al menos se digno a darme una sonrisa antes de seguirlos.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me senté enfrente del televisor luego de colocar la bandeja en la mesa de centro. Ayer fue tan caballero y amable pero ya hoy… prácticamente me ignoró, quizás amaneció de malas, no?

_-Hey sis! Wao! y este desayuno? Acaso no existe comedor o algo así?-_ dijo Kristen tratando de peinar su cabello con sus dedos.

_-Cortesía de Alice Cullen!-_ dije sin mirarla.

_-Que te sucede? Es Edward, cierto? –_ dijo sentándose a mi lado.

_-No… bueno si… es que hoy estaba tan distinto ayer! Quizás solo fue amable porque Em estaba de por medio y ya! Porque habría de fijarse en alguien como yo…-_ dije jugando con la comida.

_-No seas absurda Bella, nunca te había escuchado decir que te llamará la atención un chico pero definitivamente Edward no es lo que yo escogería, no por lo que dices, sino porque debe ser otro engreído más como su hermano…- _dijo Kristen tomando un buen bocado de su tostada- _Arreglate vamos a dar una vuelta después de terminar de desayunar _

_-Robert dijo que esperáramos a Emmett, Kristen- _dije sabiendo que era en vano.

_-Ese puede decir lo que quiera…Apresurate!-_ dijo Kristen terminando de comer.

Me puse un jeans a la cadera y una camisa manga larga blanca pegada al cuerpo, mi hermana llevaba también un jean pero con una franelilla blanca y una chaqueta negra. Nos encaminamos por el pasillo siguiendo el camino por el que habíamos llegado la noche anterior. El clima era lluvioso y húmedo… bastante deprimente a mi parecer! Caminamos sin decir nada hasta que llegamos a un jardín en medio de toda aquel edificio moderno, donde había flores de todos los colores. Nos acercamos a observar aquel espejismo… en medio de aquella frivolidad.

_-Buenos días señoritas… -_ dijo una voz melodiosa, Kristen fue la primera en voltear y pareció quedar como una estatua por lo cual tuve que voltear a ver que sucedía.

_-Buenos… días-_ dije tratando de mantener la calma, evidentemente era un chico muy atractivo con cabello rubio largo y para variar parecía sacado de una revista de Men Health pero no se porque todos mis sentidos me gritaban que saliera de hay inmediatamente.

_-Mi nombre es James… es un placer conocerlas!-_ dijo con una sonrisa en los labios recostado de una de las columnas.

---------------------------------------------------------------

QUE TALLLLL?????

Bueno chicas que opinan? Edward y Robert juntos… jajaja! No se a cual amo mas jajajaja

Besos!


	2. Midnight un infierno o un paraiso?

**Buenas Noches chicas!**

**Aquí les tengo el segundo capítulo pero antes responderé un par de dudas que plantearon en sus reviews.**

**Con respecto, al libro que les comente se llama "Medianoche" plantea una concepción de Vampiros un poco diferente a la planteada en Twilight! Por ello, me límite a tomar más que todo el contexto en que se desarrolla para nuestro fic, así como algunas de las situación, para todas aquellas que se lo leyeron lamento decirles que no veremos a ninguno de esos personajes acá, sin embargo, si tienen alguna idea será bien recibida!**

**Con respecto a Jasper/Rosalie! Tenía mis dudas con respecto a introducirlos o no en este fic pero que sería un fic de Twilight sin Emmett/Rosalie jajajaja IMPOSIBLE! Aunque que pasará cuando Alice se tenga que disputar entre Jasper y Jackson? Mmmmm…! Jajajaja será interesante ver a la pequeña duende debatirse entre esos dos.**

**Tanto que critican a Edward por enamorarse de una humana, que pasaría si lo mismos sucediera con Alice y Emmett??? **

**Gracias por darle el visto bueno a esta historia!**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a mi beta Patty! Que mucho de este capítulo fue enriquecido con sus ideas! **

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer! Y algunos a Hollywood jajajaja! El resto es inspiración de mi cabeza y la ayuda de mis betas!**

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Bella POV**

Tomé la mano de mi hermana y trate de tomar todo el valor que pude.

_-Mucho Gusto, James… Con permiso-_ dije halando a Kristen pero una mujer pelirroja nos detuvo.

_-Mira lo que encontré! Fue maleducado? Vamos Cariño debes aprender a comportarte-_ dijo aquella chica.

James simplemente se limitó a encoger los hombros y sonreírle recostado de una de las columnas.

_-Mi nombre es Victoria, si me permiten les daré la bienvenida al estilo Midnight –_dijo mirándonos con… amabilidad, aquello realmente era escalofriante.

_-Es una lástima, son unas… chicas hermosas- _dijo James mirando a Kristen de arriba abajo, antes que nos diéramos cuenta tomo a mi hermana de la cintura manoseando sus caderas.

Tomé la mano de mi hermana, tratando de infundirle todo el valor que pude…

_-Suéltame…-_ dijo Kristen tratando de alejarse, pero James la retuvo en sus brazos comenzando a olerla.

_-No es gracioso James…-_ dijo Victoria ahora claramente celosa.

_-Hueles delicioso –_ dijo comenzando a halar a mi hermana más hacia él.

Todo sucedió muy rápido que no pude dar crédito a lo que mis ojos veían. De un momento a otro, Em, Ed y Rob habían aparecido de la nada. Rob arrebató a Kristen de los brazos de James, mientras que Em avanzaba de manera peligrosa hacia ellos haciéndolos retroceder y Ed se colocaba delante de mí de manera protectora.

_-¿Estas bien? –_ me preguntó aún con los hombros tensos. Pude ver de reojo cómo Rob comenzaba a inspeccionar a Kristen mientras esta se soltaba bruscamente de él para caminar hasta colocarse a mi lado, dejándolo al otro parado.

_- pero qué ven mis ojos… - _dijo James colocándose junto a Victoria mientras veían a los gemelos Cullen de forma burlona

– _Interesante… muy interesante – _dijo viendo de Kristen a Rob para luego mirar de Edward a mi…

_-James… –_ dijo mi hermano tratando de avanzar hacia ellos.

_-Vamos chicos! Solo estábamos jugando, al fin y al cabo, somos compañeros de clases o no? Se supone debemos aprender a convivir- _dijo James claramente con sarcasmo sin perder la sonrisa.

_-A quién engañas James?-_ dijo Robert.

_-Ay pero que romántico! los dos gemelos fantásticos vienen a rescatar a las damiselas en peligro o es que acaso es que no quieren compartir?_- dijo Victoria.

_-Están bien?-_ dijo Emmett, ambas asentimos y apenas cruzo una mirada con Robert, este nos saco de ahí.

_-Que fue eso?-_ dije parándome a mitad de pasillo encarándolo.

_-No fue nada, Bella…es solo que son las nuevas y los estudiantes acá no son muy dados a los cambios. No tienen porque preocuparse de acuerdo-_ dijo Robert.

_-Kristen?-_ dijo Robert colocando uno de los mechones del cabello de mi hermana en su oreja.

_-Si… gracias-_ dijo cruzando los brazos mientras yo abría la puerta y entrábamos.

Apenas entramos, la puerta volvió abrirse de nuevo y entro Emmett hecho una fiera.

_-Ambas tienen prohibido salir de aquí, sin alguno de nosotros tres.-_ dijo Em señalándonos.

_-Qué? Qué se supone que es esto una cárcel? No puedes estar todo el día detrás de nosotras como una sombra? Por Dios! No nos va a pasar nada…-_dijo Kristen mirando a Em.

_-Solo mientras cada quien se adapta y se olvida todo este cuento de las nuevas… -_ dijo Robert.

_-No tenemos elección, cierto?-_ dije con sarcasmo apoyando a mi hermana.

_-No…-_dijo Emmett sentándose a prender la televisión ignorándonos.

Tuve el impulso de preguntar por Edward pero supongo estaría ocupado o simplemente tenía mejores cosas que hacer que lidiar con dos chicas que se meten en problemas.

Por mucho que quisiera a mi hermano, una parte de quería salir corriendo de ahí. Aquel lugar era peligroso, de eso estaba segura. Conocía a mi hermana, seguramente ya tenía un pie fuera de este instituto, detestaba este lugar mucho más que yo.

**Edward POV**

Cuando salí de mi habitación y la vi recién levantada no podía ni mirarla, era demasiada tentación para mi pero no de la manera que pidieran pensar, no podía negar que su sangre me llamaba como ninguna otra lo había hecho en mi vida pero el hombre dentro de mí dominaba mis sentidos cuando la estaba cerca. No me dejaría engañar yo seguía siendo un monstruo y no la lastimaría, ella se merecía algo mucho mejor que yo.

Simplemente salí de ahí, sin mirarla…

_Creo deberías ser un poco más disimulado no crees? La pobre debe sentirse terrible por tu trato…-_ pensó Robert.

_Es lo mejor… sabes bien que tampoco es lo más placentero para mí y tu deberías hacer lo mismo con Kristen, mantén la distancia- _pensé en respuesta.

Cuando entramos al auditorio donde Carlisle daría su conferencia sobre "los mitos y leyendas del siglo XI", me bombardearon los pensamientos de todos, mi hermano y yo estábamos totalmente aturdidos al sentarnos.

Ya se había corrido la voz que dos humanas gemelas estaban bajo nuestro techo. Había diferentes opiniones y expectativas, la mayoría se preguntaba si sucumbiría o no ante la tentación, algunos les parecía excitante compartir con humanos y practicar su autocontrol viéndolo como un boleto de la salida de estas cuatro paredes vigiladas por los Vulturi.

Sin embargo, Robert y yo nos sorprendimos al escuchar solo algunos que parecían ver más que como presas a las chicas… como mujeres! Algunos fantaseaban con eso, lo cual no era anda agradable, dado que lo que menos les importaba era que tan lastimadas o no podrían salir de algo así.

Sin darme cuenta había vuelto papilla el celular que tenía en la mano.

_-Ahora tu también Edward! Creí que eso era solo manía de Robert! Deberían vender celulares desechables…- _dijo Alice.

En ese momento se acercaron las hermanas Denali: Irina, Kate y Tanya. Eran bastante agradables, quizás exceptuando por Tanya que no perdía la esperanza que aún día me terminará convenciendo que ella era la mujer para mi eternidad. Las tres apenas fueron convertidas vinieron acá con su madre, nunca habían convivido con humanos siendo vampiros y estaban bastantes emocionadas por la idea.

_-Hola chicos!-_ dijo Kate tan amable como siempre, mi hermano y yo le regalamos una sonrisa en respuesta a su saludo.

_-Hey Kate! Cómo estás?-_ dijo Alice abrazándola muy entusiasta.

_-Todo muy bien! Oye! Es cierto que ya llegaron dos de los humanos?- _dijo Kate.

Pude ver la visión de Alice, donde las tres reían en una cama como mejores amigas, al igual que una rubia al parecer humana.

_-Si es cierto, son muy lindas! Seremos las mejores amigas!-_ dijo Alice con toda seguridad.

_-Nunca apostaría en tu contra!-_ dijo Kate sentándose justo enfrente de nosotros.

En realidad no estaba escuchando una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo mi padre, estaba totalmente distraído pensando en Bella y castigandome a mi mismo por hacerlo.

_Emmett…- _pensó Robert tensándose en el asiento.

Inmediatamente ubique a los pensamientos de Emmett atenuando todos los demás, al parecer había ido a buscar a sus hermanas a su cuarto y no las había encontrado. Ahora se encontraba corriendo por las escaleras siguiendo el olor de ellas, quizás solo habían salido por curiosidad o a tomar un poco de aire.

_James…estaba siguiéndolas_- pensó Emmett, supuse concluyó al distinguir su olor junto al de sus hermanas.

Todas mis teorías que buscaban convencerme que no había ningún peligro se vinieron en picada en ese momento. Sin pensarlo, el miedo me domino de solo pensar que podría estar pasando, sabía que esto terminaría mal. No me importó y en plena conferencia salí a toda velocidad con mi hermano siguiéndome.

Justo al salir del auditorio, dos chicas se atravesaron en nuestro camino, estuve apunto de llevármelas por delante, pero antes que pudiera decir algo para que se apartarán, Nikki se fue encima de mi hermano pero este la tomo por sus muñecas y la alejo.

_-No ahora…-_ dijo Robert

_-Que sucede? Rob-_ dijo Nikki

_-Es Emmett… no tengo tiempo para dar explicaciones! Nos vemos luego!- _dijo Robert visiblemente alterado.

_-Emmett? O sus hermanitas humanas? Desde cuando sientes empatía por los humanos…-_ dijo Nikki con las manos en la cintura.

_-NO AHORA! Y no siento empatía por los humanos… solo por ellas! Feliz? Vamos Edward!-_ dijo Robert.

Comenzamos a correr dejándonos guiar por los pensamientos de Emmett, nos encontramos con él en el lugar donde se perdía la pista de sus hermanas y James… fue cuando la vi de la mano de su hermana buscando protegerse la una a la otra inútilmente, mientras James pensaba que le haría primero a Kristen tomándola por un brazo… y Victoria planificaba como torturarlas por los celos que sentía.

Me coloque enfrente de Bella protegiéndola, mientras mi hermano hacia lo mismo con Kristen y Emmett se colocaba enfrente de todos haciéndole frente a James y Victoria.

_-Estas bien? –_ conseguí articular dirigiéndome a Bella. Estaba más que furioso, cada músculo de mi cuerpo lo demostraba. "Si James, tan sólo se hubiese atrevido a tocarla"… pensé, teniendo que contener un gruñido que luchaba por escapar de mi garganta.

_- pero qué ven mis ojos… - _dijo James mirándonos de forma burlona.

– _Interesante… muy interesante – _dijo viendo de Kristen a Rob para luego mirarnos a Bella y a mí.

En aquel momento Emmett le dijo a Robert mentalmente que se llevará a sus hermanas porque no quería que vieran lo que estaba por suceder.

Los pensamientos de James trataban de entender el tipo de lazos que podían unirnos a las gemelas, pensó en que las queríamos de mascota o simplemente pasatiempo para jugar como lo haría él o en que de verdad había un sentimiento humano en todo esto… Cualquier fuera la razón se sentía completamente excitado de solo pensar lo divertido de la situación. Era como tener un animal alimentándolo en la boca y de repente le das la alternativa de cazar y sacar a flote todos sus instintos.

_-Puedo entender la actitud de Emmett porque son sus mocosas hermanas pero tengo una curiosidad Cullen… tu que haces aquí?-_dijo James carcajeándose.

-_JAMES ERES UN MALDITO COBARDE!!! POR QUE NO VIENES A INTIMIDARME A MI…Te lo advierto te quiero LEJOS de mis hermanas…_- dijo Emmett

_-Cobarde? Es mi naturaleza se te olvida… ellas son las presas y nosotros los cazadores, no es muy difícil de entender hasta para tu pequeño cerebro! Creí que eras un poco más inteligente Swan porque traer a tus hermanas aquí…- _dijo James negando con la cabeza.

_-James has lo que quieras… Solo deja de hacerme perder mi tiempo con tus juegos infantiles, quieres?- _dije simulando obstinación tratando de disuadir el interés que pudiera sentir en todo esto.

_-Ah si? supongo que no te molestará que haga esto…-_ dijo James cerrando los ojos.

_Mira esto Cullen!-_ pensó James mostrándome una imagen de Bella amarrada a una cama mientras el la filmaba gritando a la par que recorría todo su cuerpo con sus asquerosas manos. No pude evitarlo y me le fui encima.

No pude contenerme y levantándolo con una mano del cuello lo tiré contra una de las columnas partiéndola en dos. Ambos tomamos nuestras posiciones de ataque al ras del piso.

_-BASTA…! No me hagan traer a Jane…-_ dijo Cayo Vulturi haciendo que todos nos rindiésemos.

_-EDWARD!- _dijo Carlisle mientras junto con Emmett me alejaban de James.

_-James…Victoria! Deben aprender a controlarse, ese es el propósito de este intercambio-_ dijo Cayo con su cara inexpresiva.

_-Claro! Eso intentábamos… solo queríamos ser amables con las chicas nuevas! Pero dudo que sus guardaespaldas dejen que socialicen o nos dejen darle la bienvenida-_ dijo James.

_No quiero ni imaginarme que te mostró… yo también quiero matarlo! Pero vamos no aquí delante de un Vulturi, tu sabes como pueden terminar las cosas y no podemos dejar a mis hermanas desprotegidas aquí_- pensó Emmett

_-No toleraré esto… Carlisle, así sea tu hijo!-_ dijo Cayo con los ojos llenos de victoria.

_-Yo me encargaré, no se volverá a repetir-_ dijo Carlisle.

_Hijo, recuerda quién eres, no les del el gusto… Vamos cálmate! Tienes que ser más inteligentes que ellos, solo quiere que caigamos en provocaciones-_ pensó mi padre

Me fui a mi cuarto inmediatamente no quería hablar con nadie. Solo la idea de que pudiera pasarle algo hacia que el vació que llenaba mi existencia se hiciera incluso más intolerable de lo normal, si existía un Dios y me diera el derecho de pedirle una sola cosa… sería que no le ocurriera nada, por favor…

Como iba a protegerla sino podía siquiera tenerla cerca? se me nublaba el entendimiento

Como proteger a alguien que me desarma por completo sin proponérselo? Estaba perdido… ella era mi perdición… mi debilidad!

Me encontraba en la terraza con las manos apunto de partir el acero de la baranda cuando Robert entró.

_-Esto va a hacer más complicado de lo que creemos… Quizás sea cuestión de tiempo para que las saquen de aquí o…-_dijo Rob.

_-Irse?-_ dije con mis ojos como platos mirándolos, sentí un dolor en mi pecho como si fuera un humano cualquiera.

_-Si… capaz sea lo mejor, por su bien digo…-_ dijo Robert acostado boca arriba en su cama con sus dedos masajeando su cien

_Y si quiero ser egoísta y amarrarla a mi lado estaría mal…- _pensó Rob.

_-No… bueno si… tu sabes bien cual es la única manera de amarrarlas a nuestro lado y es inconcebible! NUNCA!-_ dije advirtiéndoselo.

_-Entonces mejor que se vaya antes que sea incapaz de dejarla ir… Me voy a cazar… lo necesito!-_ dijo Rob con rabia para luego saltar desde el balcón y dirigirse al bosque.

**Kristen POV**

ODIO…DESTESTO…ES INSUFRIBLE este lugar!!! Ni siquiera se por donde empezar.

Primero Emmett, no puedo evitar sentirme dolida con él por habernos dejado y luego venir a nuestras vidas como el "super" hermano a rescatarnos de las garras del tío malo, ya no soy una niña como para que me anden tratando como tal. No conforme con eso me encuentro en este detestable Instituto que parece el castillo de Drácula con las gárgolas y todo lo demás incluido, era realmente deprimente.

Segundo, estaba el resto del alumnado o mejor dicho debería llamarlos "la raza perfecta" o quizás me encontraba en Esparta hace miles de años, donde cuando un humano no era perfecto lo tiraban a un precipicio o quizás todos eran una raza mutante o clones! Se que sonará absurdo, en realidad lo es, pero es la única manera de explicar como me siento, definitivamente aquí JAMÁS encajare. A pesar de todo, tenía que admitir que los Cullen eran muy amables, quizás exceptuando a Robert bueno… esa es la próxima razón.

Tercero, quizás la razón menos importante, Robert Cullen debía admitir que era extremadamente atractivo pero había un problema… EL LO SABÍA! Es decir no puede ser más engreído ni sobrado en la vida. Lo peor es que se esfuerza por ser amable, seguramente porque soy la hermana de Emmett y le da la lastima verme en medio de este nido de arpías.

Cuarto, algo me decía que James no era el único que tomaría la actitud de hoy, tienen idea de lo que es, ver a alguien que te hipnotiza pero todos tus instintos te dicen que corras pero tu cuerpo no responde es… ATERRORIZANTE!

Quinto y último… Me preguntaba que hubiera pasado si los chicos no hubieran llegado y creo que mi hermano también se lo preguntó porque llegó hecho una fiera dando la orden de que NO podíamos salir sin guardaespaldas, es decir, había otras soluciones como por ejemplo irnos de este lugar… Yo quería tener una vida y vivir a la sombra de un hombre no es la idea que tengo de vida precisamente.

Tenía un problema estaba sola en eso, estoy segura que a Bella tampoco le agradaba esta situación pero estaba dispuesta aguantarla por Emmett y por… Edward Cullen! Definitivamente su hermano tenía razón cuando me dijo que si creía que mi hermana era asocial era porque no conocía a su gemelo. Sin embargo, algo me decía que Edward protegería a mi hermana de cualquier cosa, a pesar que estar en "Negación"

Definitivamente tenía que salir de acá y cuando más tiempo pasará era peor, nunca me había separado de mi hermana pero estaba segura que estaría bien y algún día lograría encajar en este lugar.

-_Kristen? Se que estás enojada… yo también pero debemos reconocer que Emmett tiene razones de sobra para ponerse así- _dijo Bella sentándose a mi lado mientras yo encendía un cigarro.

_-Lo sé pero esto no es vida para mí… Bells-_ dije mirando el hermoso paisaje por el balcón.

_-Eso también lo sé…Kris-_ dijo Bella jugando con sus manos nerviosamente.

_-Vas a estar bien? No te preocupes…-_ dije tomando una de sus manos.

_-Que quieres decir con eso? No te atrevas Kristen- _dijo mi hermana mirando con los ojos muy abiertos- _esto no es fácil para mi tampoco, sabes? Solo tu haces que me crea capaz de poder sobrellevar esta nueva vida…_

_-Siempre has sido más fuerte que yo, me has cuidado y me has defendido de todo… No puedes vivir mi vida por mi, hermana, debes vivir la tuya y ser feliz…- _dije con toda sinceridad abrazándola.

_-No te vayas…-_ dijo Bella mientras nos abrazábamos, yo no puede contestarle nada.

No quería dejar a mi hermana, ella lo era todo para mí, pero sentía que estaba viviendo una farsa en estas cuatro paredes y yo solo quería ser libre, no podía vivir en esta cárcel.

_-Hey enanas! Quieren ir a dar un paseo… lamento mucho como me puse hace un rato! Pero es por su bien confíen en mí-_ dijo Emmett arrodillándose delante de nosotras.

_-Creo nos vendría bien un paseo…-_ dije, aún no estaba decidida si me iría o no pero tener un plan listo podía ser una simple precaución en caso de ser necesario.

Salimos los tres a recorrer los jardines con Alice, bajamos por el edificio tropezándonos con un par de estudiantes, que nos miraban como si tuviésemos gripe aviar y cambiaban de rumba.

_-Les voy a presentar a unas amigas!-_ dijo Alice tratando de levantarnos el ánimo.

Nos dirigimos a un claro donde había una piscina inmensa rodeada de rocas con una cascada dándole una apariencia bastante natural, hay estaban un grupo de chicas discutiendo sobre una pila de revista enfrente.

_-Aliceeeee!!!!-_ dijo una de ellas levantándose muy entusiasta, pareció tensarse como si estuviera incómoda por un momento pero luego volví a su estado inicial.

_-Kate! Te presento a Bella y Kristen!-_ dijo Alice.

_-Mucho gusto, Kate-_ dijo mi hermana, mientras yo distraídamente comenzaba a mirara a mi alrededor buscando alguna reja o muro que impidiera la salida al exterior pero no había rastro alguno de algo parecido.

_-Ellas son mis hermanas, Irina y Tanya!-_ dijo Kate señalando a sus hermanas, que simplemente nos saludaron con la mano volviendo su atención a la revista.

_-Kris…?-_ dijo Emmett bajo a mi oído.

_-Oh! Mucho Gusto Kate! Disculpa…- _dije extendiéndole mi mano y sonriéndole.

_-No hay problema! Estábamos viendo la nueva colección de Gucci acaba de llegar el catálogo vamos a hacer un pedido pronto! Toda la ropa esta divina!-_ dijo Kate

_-Si yo lo estuve viendo y ya hice un pedido! Por cierto, chicas pedí algunas cosas para ustedes, creo que les quedarán perfectas!- _dijo Alice mirándonos de arriba abajo.

_-Ah? No no no… Alice de verdad, yo…-_dijo Bella realmente aterrorizada.

_-Mmm… Buenas tardes Oso!-_ dijo una chica guindándose, cual mono del cuello de mi hermano.

_-Hola Heidi…-_dijo Emmett con fastidio.

_-Oh! Estas deben ser tus hermanas, no? Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Heidi y ella es Nikki- _dijo aquella rubia alta, que hacía honor a su nombre dado que parecía un clon de Heidi Klum pero con unos años menos.

Me sorprendió que la otra chica, Nikki, no me quitaba la vista de encima hasta el punto que logró ponerme roja y tuve que esquivar su mirada buscando la de mi hermana, con quien siempre una mirada bastaba para entendernos.

_-Mucho gusto…-_dijo Bella apretando la mano de Heidi de mala gana.

_-Robert!-_dijo Nikki mirando hacia unos arbustos de donde había salido él, con sus jeans cayéndosele a la caderay una camisa blanca, no pude evitar admirar lo…OK! Lo admito en verdad era un adonis y yo una simple mortal!

No me explico como pudo escucharla, si estaba tan lejos, pero el hecho es que comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando a la grama, cuando estuvo cerca, aquella chica de cabello oscuro y sexy repitió la escena de Heidi con Emmett.

_-Cariño! Donde estabas?-_ dijo Nikki

_-Estaba…-_ alzo la mirada hacia donde yo estaba dándome una media sonrisa de pena o lastima quizás_- dando una vuelta por ahí._

_-Oh chicas! Les presentó a mi… Robert!- _ dijo Nikki haciendo parecer que dijo algo que no debía pero claramente fue a propósito, como si me importará.

Para mi sorpresa Robert saco sus manos de su pantalón y la miro con los ojos abiertos tratando de decirle algo con sus ojos.

_-Desde cuando? Porque que yo sepa…-_ dijo Alice con las manos en las caderas.

_-Buenos es hora de cenar! De hecho íbamos a eso… cierto, Nikki?-_ dijo Heidi tratando de evitar que desenmascararán a su amiga.

Era obvio que tenían algo porque sino el hubiera dicho algo, Basta Kristen! Tu días están contados aquí, mientras menos te importen estás personas mejor para ti. En ese momento Alice cerró sus ojos y cuando los abrió me miró con preocupación.

Nos despedimos de las hermanas amigas de Alice después que se fueron Nikki y Heidi, no sin antes la primera de ellas darle un beso a Robert en los labios.

_-Esas mujeres están cada día peor… más locas que unas cabras! No se como las soportas-_ dijo Emmett mientras subíamos las escaleras de vueltas a las habitaciones.

_-Quién dijo que lo hago?...-_ dijo Robert.

_-Si bueno, supongo que te gusta hacer caridades y por eso le haces el favor a la pobre de Nikki-_ dijo Alice lo más ácida posible.

_-Es mi amiga, es todo, Alice! Tu lo sabes! Que ella crea otra cosa es su problema!-_ dijo Robert mirándome a mi para mi sorpresa.

_-Edward…-_ dijo Bella parándose en seco al verlo enfrente de la puerta de nuestro cuarto.

_-Buenas tardes bueno ya casi noche… les hice algo de cenar, si gustan claro?- _dijo Edward mirando a Bella, mientras Alice soltaba una risita ganándose que él la fulminará con la mirada.

_-Porque no van ustedes? Yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer…- _dijo Emmett mirando a Alice.

_-Mmmm cierto! Se me olvidaba! Emmett y yo tenemos algunas cosas que hacer… nos vemos mañana!-_ dijo Alice abrazándonos a cada una- las cuidan…

_-Claro hermanita…-_ dijo Edward sonriéndole.

_-Muchas gracias, Edward pero no tengo hambre me voy a dormir, estoy cansada…- _dije bostezando.

_-Que tengan buen provecho entonces…!- _dijo Robert dando la media vuelta y bajando por las escaleras, inconscientemente lo seguí con la mirada y luego entre a mi habitación dejando a mi hermana y a Edward en el pasillo.

**Bella POV**

Entre a la habitación de los gemelos Cullen, Edward amablemente me ayudo a quitarme mi chaqueta guiándome hacia un mesón de granito donde había puesto la mesa para dos.

_-Creí que vendría Kristen contigo, guardaré para que le lleves algo por si luego se le apetece cenar…-_ dijo Edward, ya me estaba acostumbrado a ese lenguaje tan formal a pesar que para nuestra edad era algo totalmente inadmisible…pero…¿acaso no pensaba acompañarme?

_-Tu no vas a comer?-_ dije sentándome.

_-Mmm… No, tengo una dieta especial sufró de…gástritis _– dijo poniendo un bol enfrente de mi con unos canelones rellenos de ricotta y espinaca- _tuve que cocinarlos donde mis padres espero te guste. _

_-No entiendo… es decir, gracias por tomarte la molestia, es solo que…- _dije tratando de organizar mis ideas o mejor dicho como decirle: Oye porque un día me tratas como si no existiera y al siguiente tratas de ser amable?

_-Lamento si he sido mal educado últimamente, es solo que he tenido algunos problemas personales, no tiene nada que ver contigo espero puedas disculparme-_ dijo Edward sonriéndome.

_-Si, no hay problema…- _dije dudando ¿Acaso era bipolar?_ -Que pasó con James y Victoria?- _dije probando un bocado de aquel delicioso plato.

_-Llegó uno de los directores antes de que…- _dijo Edward con un puño sobre la mesa.

-_Lo siento no debimos salir así…- _dije avergonzada_- No quiero que se meten en problemas por nosotras. _

_-Quiero que entiendas algo Bella, Aquí hay gente que no es muy amigable que digamos, no todos son como mis hermanos y mis padres… Ten cuidado si?- _dijo Edward apunto de tomar mis manos pero algo lo detuvo.

En realidad se estaba preocupando por mi? Aquello no quería decir nada, todo lo contrario me hacia sentir como una niña irresponsable, como si fuera una carga para él pero, por otro lado parecía sufrir al decirme esas palabras y no quería que se sintiera así por mi culpa.

_-No quiero ser una carga para nadie…-_ dije mirando al plato y los ojos llorosos, en mi se debatían un sentimiento de tristeza por ser solo una estorbo y uno de rabia por ser tratada como una niña.No era una niña, había podido sobrevivir muy bien durante estos años sin un Edward Cullen que me protegiera….

_-Hey Bella… No te pongas así! No tengas miedo…-_ dijo acercándose a mí.

_-Yo no tengo miedo, acaso no lo entiendes… No quiero que nadie cuide de mí!-_ dije levantándome de la sillapara apartarlo al ver que intentaba retenerme en sus brazos.

_**-**__Dejame… dejame cuidar de ti? – _dijo abrazándome con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo a perderme. Como si tuviera miedo a que desapareciera de la noche a la mañana_ -Te lo pido- _dijo dándome un beso en la coronilla mientras yo cerraba los ojos dejándome embriagar por su delicioso olor.

_- Edward –_ murmuré para cuando por fin lo pude ver a los ojos. Sentí que me perdía en sus ojos ambar, mientras una de sus manos se acercaba a mi cara, pero la detuvo a milímetros de hacer contacto con mi piel mientras su ceño se fruncía en una clara muestra de dolor, tuve el impulso de acercar mi cara a su mano pero no pude.

_-Es tarde, debes ir a dormir, Bella-_ dijo Edward sustituyendo el aire a mi alrededor por su irresistible aliento.

_-Pero… -_ quería gritarle que no tenía sueño. Quería gritarle que el único lugar en el que quería estar era entre sus brazos… Peor el sólo se limitó a darme la espalda para cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe…

_-Donde está, Robert?-_ dijo Alice

_-No lo sé, solo se fue… _-dijo Edward mirando a Alice como si la estuviera escaneando- _Deja de bloquearme Alice…_

_-Solo ve y mantén a Emmett ocupado, quieres?- _dijo Alice_- confía en mí. _

WTF????? Qué está pasando acá???

_-Voy a suponer que sabes lo que haces… luego…ok- _dijo Edward dirigiéndose a la puerta, justo antes de irse se volteó a verme- _Buenas Noches Bella_

Comencé a sentir miedo, no quería que se fuera, por impulso casi corro a aferrarme de su espalda como su fuera una niña, solo con Edward Cullen me sentía segura y protegida.

_-Bella, donde está Kristen?-_ dijo Alice.

-_Se fue a dormir, no quiso…o no! NO!-_ dije corriendo hacia mi habitación, no podía haberse ido…

Revise toda la habitación y no estaba por ninguna parte. Kristen se había ido.

_-Tenemos que decirle a Emmett y a Edward!-_ dije mirando a Alice con los ojos como platos.

_-No podemos! Si le decimos a Edward solo confirmará que este no el lugar para ustedes, hará lo imposible porque salgan de acá y si Emmett se entera… no lo contará, confía en mí! El único que puede ayudarnos es Robert!- _dijo Alice- _Espérame acá no te muevas…_

Ya me estaba impacientando cuando Robert entro corriendo a mi habitación.

_-Donde está Alice?... y Kristen?-_ dijo Robert con terror en sus ojos.

_-Se fue…escapo de aquí, por favor, tráela sana y salva…- _le súplique antes que saliera por la puerta.

**Kristen POV **

Entre a mi habitación decida a que esta noche me iría, no había vuelta atrás… No me había equivocado al pensar que Victoria y James no eran los únicos que nos tratarían así. Si apenas habíamos tenido encuentros con algunos estudiantes y no habían sido nada agradables, quizás exceptuando por Kate Denali.

No era capaz de imaginarme diariamente con clases rodeada de esta clase de personas. Me daba escalofrío. Tomé un bolso y coloque algunas cosas de picar que había traído de donde mi tío, me coloque un abrigo y salí con cuidado.

Me encontraba saliendo del edificio cuando vi el bosque donde la oscuridad hizo que se me tensará cada músculo, estuve apuntó de regresarme, quizás lo mejor sería hacerlo en la madrugada o por lo menos no de noche.

-_Buenas Noches…Hermana de Emmett!-_ dijo Nikki con Heidi a su lado.

_-Buenas Noches…Nikki-_ dije con la mirada fija en el imponente bosque

_-Veo que vas de salida o me equivoco?-_ dijo Nikki

_-No… yo solo iba a dar una vuelta pero creo es peligroso, todo esta muy oscuro, lo dejare para mañana tal vez-_ dije mirándolas.

_-Entiendo que quieras irte! En realidad este lugar no es para ti… Por aquella parte del bosque encontrarás un camino en una hora estarás en el pueblo…Buena suerte querida!-_ dijo Heidi señalando una abertura entre los árboles.

Aquello me hizo recordar el porque había llegado hasta aquí, sin decir nada, comencé a caminar hacia donde me dijeron. Se que no eran personas de confiar pero no tenía alternativa. No había vuelta atrás…

Comencé a caminar, al pasar la hora me encontré rodeada de árboles con inmensas copas que no me permitían divisar el cielo estrellado. Me sentía caminando en círculos con ganas de llorar… No debí haber venido aquí, no conforme con eso sentía que miraban seguramente producto de mi paranoia sobre todo lo que me rodeaba en este lugar.

Cuando lo sentí cerca de mí ya era muy tarde, me volteé rápidamente pero supongo que mis pies no pudieron seguir al resto de mi cuerpo y terminé cayéndome con aquel extraño encima.

_-No grites… soy yo, Robert-_ dijo poniendo su mano en su boca.

Sentí ganas de abrazarlo, estaba tan feliz de verlo…asentí dándole a entender que no gritaría y el quito su mano para depositarla en mi mejilla, haciendo que una corriente recorriera todo mi cuerpo, su piel era fría pero a la vez cálida… se sentía muy bien. Me perdí en sus ojos ambar y su cabello del mismo color cayendo en cascada sobre su frente, no puede evitar las ganas de reírme al ver el desastre que era su cabello, con una mano aparte unos mechones para apreciar su rostro bajo la luz de la luna, que apenas se colaba por entre los árboles.

_-Que haces aquí? Cómo me encontraste?-_ dije sin romper el contacto visual.

_-Alice y Bella… debemos irnos! Nadie debe vernos aquí! –_ dijo Robert mirando nervioso alrededor.

_-Emmett? Y tu hermano?-_ dije pensando en todo lo que sucedería si se enterarán que trate de escapar.

_-No saben nada… Al parecer, era la mejor opción o me consideran el más comprensivo- _dijo sonriéndome y yo di gracias porque haya sido él y no nadie más, definitivamente quizás no era tan insoportable como pensaba

- _Entiendo que no es fácil Kris pero estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos para manejar la situación! No permitiré que nada te pasé…_- continúo Robert, me sentí en casa con sus últimas palabras pero eso mismo había dicho mi padre y Emmett, ninguno cumplió…

_-Lo sé… pero no tengo miedo por lo que me pueda pasar o no, simplemente siento que nunca encajaré aquí, no quiero vivir encerrada- _dije agachando la mirada, una parte de mí quería sentir esta cercanía de su cuerpo con el mió para siempre, quería abrazarlo y hacerle prometer que nunca me dejaría sola.

_-Mirame…Créeme es mejor no encajar en un lugar como este, en realidad, ninguno de nosotros encajamos, por eso somos como una familia… ya perteneces y encajas en nuestra familia, Kris- _dijo sonriéndome y apoyando su frente en la mía.

Aquello era más de lo que pudiera soportar, sentí que mi cuerpo trataba de luchar por dejarse llevar y acabar con estos pocos centímetros que nos separaban pero mi cabeza me decía que lo empujará y apartará de mi… no puede hacer ninguna de las dos.

De un momento a otro, se tensó y tomando mi cintura con fuerza me levantó junto con él, miro a los lados con precaución. Fue cuando apoye mi pie y sentí un dolor punzante…

**Robert POV**

Alice estaba bloqueando su mente de Edward, por lo tanto, también de mí. A duras penas pudo llamarme y fui al cuarto de las gemelas, donde Bella me dijo lo que pasaba seguramente mi hermana había tenido una de sus visiones.

Apenas estuve fuera de la vista de Bella, tarde un segundo en llegar al comienzo del bosque que bordeaba la academia, me detuve a buscar su olor, sabía exactamente donde estaba el límite de los Vulturi cualquier alumno que saliera sin autorización no la contaría, según las reglas ellos eran los únicos que decidían quien estaba preparado a no para salir al exterior sin representar un peligro, todos los de mi familia teníamos permiso, se podía decir que básicamente permanecíamos aquí por supervisar lo que hacían los Vulturi. Por otra parte, estaba el límite territorial con los hombres lobos, no estaba de humor para enfrentarme a una manada de perros mugrosos esta noche.

Me adentre rápidamente buscando su olor, una brisa trajo consigo el olor a miel y vainilla de su cabello, comencé a caminar a velocidad humana sabiendo que estaba cerca…y también un vampiro…Lo que me faltaba, tenía que encontrarla antes que cualquier otro! Vamos Kristen donde estás?...

Estaba desesperado, no podía dar con ella, si tan solo pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos pero NO acaso no podían facilitarme las cosas un poco, de que me valía tener poderes sino los podía utilizar cuando los necesito.

Escuche el latir acelerado de su corazón y fue cuando la vi, abrazándose a ella misma caminando asustada en círculos en medio del bosque en la oscuridad. Cuando me iba acercar escuche el pensamiento del otro vampiro…

_Sácala de aquí… apúrate Robert! – _pensó Eleazar.

Pertenecía a la guardia de los Vulturi, sin embargo, con los años y gracias a la amistad con mi padre se había dado cuenta de quienes eran y que lo único que les importaba era mantener su superioridad sobre todos los de nuestra especie. Eleazar permanecía aquí por las mismas razones que mi familia.

_-Kristen…-_dije acercándome pero al parecer fui más silencioso de lo que debí, no me vio venir y se asustó tropezando con la raíz de un árbol haciendo que cayera encima de ella al suelo.

_-No grites… soy yo, Robert-_ dije poniendo una mano en su boca, ella simplemente asintió.

Yo quite mi mano para depositarla en su mejilla, al principio su estremeció por la temperatura de mi mano. Ambos nos quedamos mirando a los ojos sin pestañar, como hipnotizada aparto algunos mechones de cabello de mi cara.

_-Que haces aquí? Cómo me encontraste?-_ dijo Kristen sin dejar de mirarme con nuestros rostros separados por un par de centímetros al menos.

_-Alice y Bella… debemos irnos! Nadie debe vernos aquí! –_ dije mirando alrededor.

_-Emmett? Y tu hermano?-_ dijo Kristen con algo de miedo.

_-No saben nada… Al parecer, era la mejor opción o me consideran el más comprensivo- _dije sonriéndole- _Entiendo que no es fácil Kris pero estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos para manejar la situación! No permitiré que nada te pasé…_

_-Lo sé… pero no tengo miedo por lo que me pueda pasar o no, simplemente siento que nunca encajaré aquí, no quiero vivir encerrada- _dijo Kristen agachando la mirada.

_-Mirame…Créeme es mejor no encajar en un lugar como este, en realidad, ninguno de nosotros encajamos, por eso somos como una familia… ya perteneces y encajas en nuestra familia, Kris- _dije sonriéndole recostando mi frente en la suya.

_Vamos Robert! Ya entendí que te mueres por ella, pero podrías dejar esta conversación para otro lugar… muévanse! Alec se acerca!-_ pensó Elezar haciendo que me tensará.

No me moría por ella…Concéntrate, en lo importante! Alec! Si eso…Me levanté agarrando a Kristen por la cintura para levantarla conmigo.

_-Creo me doble el tobillo…-_ dijo Kristen cojeando, sin pensarlo la cargué.

-_Robert Cullen bájame inmediatamente!-_ dijo Kristen haciendo una pataleta cual niña malcriada.

_-No… sabes que nunca te haría daño, no? Por favor, confía en mí…-_ dije mirándola a los ojos y con cuidado de no tocar su piel sino su ropa.

_-De acuerdo…-_ dijo Kris poniendo entrelazando las manos en mi nuca- _últimamente todo el mundo me pide confianza…_

No pude más que reírme mientras trataba de mantener mi velocidad a la de un humano. Cuando llegamos a las inmediaciones del edificio, baje con cuidado a Kristen.

_-Oye no quiero nadie sepa que trate de escapar… solo serían más problemas, por favor- _me suplico Kristen sentada en un banco.

_-De acuerdo, diremos que salimos a dar un paseo y se nos hizo tarde, te parece? Yo me encargaré de hablar con Alice-_ dije arrodillándome en frente de ella y tomando su tobillo con mis manos- _Te duele?_

_-Solo un poco, sobreviviré!- _dijo Kristen por primera vez sonriéndome.

_-Escúchame, se que no te da miedo todo esto… pero estoy empezando a preocuparme más por cuidarte de ti misma que de los demás!-_ dije masajeando su tobillo por encima de sus medias.

_-Muy gracioso Cullen! El frío se siente bien…alivia el dolor.-_ dijo Kristen sonrojada con la mirada fija en el movimiento de mis manos.

_-Bueno podría hacerlo toda la noche para que puedas dormir, si lo deseas?- _dije con toda la picardía, verla dormir era mucho más de lo que mis expectativas podrían admitir.

_-Ujum! Claro! Quisiera saber que opinaría Emmett de eso?-_ dijo Kristen con una ceja levantada.

Kristen se apoyó de mi y subimos a su habitación donde Alice y Bella nos esperaban…

_-Qué te pasó?-_ dijo Bella al vernos entrar.

_-Me tropecé para variar…-_dijo Kristen sonriéndole.

_-Alice tenemos que hablar antes que llegué Edward…-_dije con seriedad, mientras ayudaba a Kris a sentarse en el sofá.

Deje a las hermanas hablando y salí al pasillo para hablar con Alice. Sabía que teníamos algunos minutos antes que llegará mi hermano.

_-Alice, debemos decir que Kristen quería salir yo la acompañe. Cuando tuviste una visión que se había lastimado, te preocupaste y por eso viniste advertirme que tuviera cuidado al salir con ella… mandándolo a que entretuviera a Emmett para buscarme y verificar que ella estuviera bien-_ dije casi en un murmullo a una velocidad sobrenatural.

_De acuerdo! Tengo algunas cosas que contarte nos vemos en "tu sabes donde" a la medianoche-_ pensó Alice, yo simplemente asentí y entramos a la habitación

_-Ya Kristen me contó lo que diremos está bien por mi...-_dijo Bella.

_-No eres la mejor actriz, hermana...! Pero sino quieres que me encadenen a una cama esto es lo mejor que se… nos ocurrió-_ dijo Kristen mirándome.

_-Debes tener hambre… no?-_ dijo Alice acercándose.

_-La verdad si…- _dijo Kristen algo apenada.

_-Sobro algo de la cena, quizás podamos ir a buscarlo para que comas!- _dijo Bella.

_-Yo iré!-_ dijo Alice pero cuando abrió la puerta para salir se encontró con Edward

_Calmate Edward Anthony! __No me mires así... yo exagere, solo me preocupe porque creí que estaban en problemas pero fue solo Kristen que se dobló el tobillo mientras estaba paseando con Robert-_ pensó rápidamente Alice.

En aquel momento entro Edward fulminándome con la mirada, yo me levanté sosteniéndole la mirada.

_-Fue un accidente… no quiero despertar nuestro padre!-_ dije sin dejar de mirarlo.

-_Yo la revisaré…Que fue lo que pasó?- _dijo Edward acercándose a examinar el tobillo de Kristen.

-_Me tropecé con la raíz de un árbol…-_ dijo Kristen mirando su tobillo.

-_Eres igual de patosa que tu hermana?-_ dijo Edward mirando a Bella con expresión divertido.

-_No…es mucho peor!-_ dijo Kristen burlándose de su hermana, que simplemente asintió y los cuatro comenzamos a reír.

_Luego me vas a explicar como es eso que estabas "paseando" con Kristen … - _pensó Edward.

____________________________________________________________________

Eso fue todo por hoy!!!! jajajajaja

Qué les pareció?

Definitivamente aquí todo el mundo está en "negación", es un término que utilizó cuando la gente se niega a admitir algo, es decir, se miente a si mismo!

Kristen definitivamente esta cediendo pero vamos a ver cuanto le dura, en el próximo capítulo llegarán el resto de los humanos y comenzarán las clases! Ya veremos como se desarrollan las cosas.

Ya tenemos nuestro grupo de las "Mean girls" o mejor aun "Mean vampiros girls" jajaja hasta ahora integrado por: Nikki, Heidi y Victoria… ya veremos quién mas se une al club!

Espero sus opiniones, comentarios, consejos y aprobaciones o reprobaciones! Jaja sobre este capítulo!

Mels! Hasta la próxima.


	3. Un mensaje inesperado

Buenas Tardes Chicas! Gracias a Todas las que me han agregado a sus alertas! Espero disfruten está historia tanto como lo hago escribiéndola. A las que extrañaban a los hermanos Hale pues aquí los tienen jajaja. Como ya saben esta historia pertenece a la mente brillante de Meyer y a mis locuras y a la mi obsesión con está serie de Twilight! Y por supuesto, a la mente perversa de mi Beta jajajaSin más aquí tienen…

****************************

Bella POV

Habían pasado unos días desde aquella noche que Kristen intento escapar, algo había sucedido que logró que se quitara esa idea de la cabeza. No volvimos a hablar al respecto, simplemente fue como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Al parecer, Midnight no resultaba ser tan terrorífico como aparentaba, quizás influenciaba que nuestros queridos nuevos amigos no nos dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra. Llevábamos días sin cruzar con nadie del instituto que no fueran ellos y la verdad ni mi hermana ni yo sentíamos ningún atractivo en hacerlo.

Estábamos todos en uno de los jardines, gentilmente Alice había preparado un picnic. Emmett y Jackson, el nuevo novio de Alice, estaban jugando ajedrez mientras Robert estaba escribiendo algo un poco apartado de todos. Edward estaba con los ojos cerrados recostado en una manta sobre la grama y Alice ojeaba una revista de modas exaltándose cada vez que encontraba algo que le gustaba.

Kristen por su parte estaba escuchando música de su ipod y yo estaba muy entretenida leyendo un libro de vampiros de Anne Rice. Mire de reojo a Edward recostado a mi lado.

_-Que horrible debe ser un vampiro!-_ dije mirando el libro incrédula.

-_Por que lo dices?-_ dijo Edward sin abrir los ojos pero con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

_-No pueden salir a la luz del sol, aman intensamente pero no pueden expresarse… es extraño -_ dije nerviosa y recriminándome por no haber dicho otra cosa.

_-Ah cierto! Se me olvidaba que según Rice los vampiros no pueden tener relaciones, cierto?-_ dijo Edward riéndose mientras Emmett comenzó a toser pero era imposible que escuchará, así que lo ignoré.

_-Que ilógico! Ser joven por siempre, tener superpoderes, ser atractivos y hermosos, ser prácticamente indestructible y… que solo un rayito de luz te marchite? Es como el talón de Aquiles-_ dije cambiando el tema, lo menos que quería era terminar hablando de sexo con Edward.

_-Se te olvida la parte de... alimentarse de sangre!- _dijo Edward tensándose un poco.

_-Bueno si… eso también_- dije cerrando el libro, me recosté a su lado y cerré mis ojos, inmediatamente divise la imagen de Jacob.

Aquello hizo que la nostalgia se adueñara de mi, Jacob Black había sido mi mejor amigo desde que era pequeña, mi sostén y mi refugio en los momentos difíciles como cuando mis padres murieron o cuando Emmett se fue, un buen día desapareció igual que mi hermano y mis padres. Me preguntaba donde estaría, me encantaría tenerlo aquí conmigo.

_-Bella? Estás bien?-_ dijo Edward abriendo los ojos y buscando mi mirada perdida.

_-Si… estoy bien… es solo que extraño a alguien-_ dije con la mirada en el cielo apuesto de oscurecer.

_-Tus padres?-_ dijo Edward.

_-A ellos también… pero pensaba en un amigo- _dije sin querer hablar más del tema, me senté y comencé arrancar un poco de grama de manera nerviosa.

_-Se que te sientes sola Bella… pero-_ dijo Edward sentándome a mi lado.

_-La verdad no, es decir, todo esto es nuevo para mí pero me alegra haberte conocido Edward y a toda tu familia_- dije sonrojándome.

_-Gracias…-_ dijo Edward mirándome con picardía.

_-Tu vida debía de ser muy aburrida antes de que te dieran el trabajo de guardaespaldas-_ dije levantando una ceja.

_-Muy graciosa… debo admitir que he cambiado y si definitivamente se ha vuelto un trabajo tiempo completo eso de que no te metas en problemas-_ dijo Edward.

_-YA VAN A LLEGAR!!!!-_ dijo Alice levantándose

_-Hermanita… quieres calmarte?-_ dijo Edward seriamente.

_-Que sucede?-_ dije mirándola con preocupación, sin embargo, me asombró que ni Emmett y Jackson se inmutaron, como si aquello fuera algo normal.

_-Es que…recordé que los nuevos estudiantes van a llegar! Y ya sabes estoy aburrida de la misma gente-_ dijo Alice sacándole la lengua a los chicos.

_-Más nuevos? –_ dijo Robert simulando un tono dramático, sin darme cuenta estaba sentado al lado de mi hermana, que había dejado de escuchar música.

_-Tienes algún problema con los nuevos?-_ dijo Kris

_-Solo si todos son tan torpes…- _dijo Robert ganándose que Kris tomará el suéter que utilizaba de almohada y se lo tirará en la cara, pero él lo atajo en el aire antes que impactará en su cara.

_-Creo que aparte del equilibrio ahora debo preocuparme por tu puntería-_ dijo Robert mientras Emmett temblaba de la risa a lo lejos.

_-Ah sí?-_ dijo Kristen mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras se iba arrodillando enfrente de él.

Robert comenzó a despeinarse con una mano mientras miraba la parte del vientre a la vista entre el pantalón y la camisa de mi hermana. Yo tomé el suéter que mi hermana me paso disimuladamente y se lo estrelle en la cara.

_-ESO ES TRAMPA!-_ dijo Robert mientras mi hermana y yo chocábamos las manos en el aire, sin que nadie se lo esperará tomó a mi hermana de la cintura y la acercó a él.

_-Te salvas porque tu hermano está ahí… pero me la debes-_ dijo Robert sentando a Kristen a su lado y colocando el suéter en la pierna de ella para luego recostar su cabeza.

_-WTF…??? Tienes problemas Cullen? Acaso me viste cara de almohada?-_ dijo Kristen roja después de superar el shock de las palabras de Rob.

Edward temblaba de la risa a mi lado, mientras yo hacía un esfuerzo por no reírme de lo chistosa que se veía enojada. Alice se quedó como embelesada mirando a su hermano que estaba a mi lado, este le correspondió la mirada y asintió. WTF??? Cualquier diría que se estaban comunicando telepáticamente… definitivamente debo dejar de ver _MENTAL __**(**_**N/A: Serie de Fox donde el chico lee las mentes de las personas). **Aunque no era la primera vez que tenía está sensación de estarme perdiendo algún tipo de información en esas miradas.

_-Buenas Tardes, chicas…y chicos!-_ dijo Esme llegando a donde estábamos todos.

_-Los chicos nuevos están por llegar y me gustaría que fuésemos a recibirlos!-_ dijo Esme dulcemente pero como si fuera una orden.

_-Puede ser cuando termine de pisotear a Jackson?-_ dijo Emmett mirando el tablero de ajedrez.

_-Quisieras Swan…-_ dijo Jackson

_-Yo estoy muy cómodo madre…-_ dijo Robert con los ojos cerrados sin moverse.

_-yo SI! -_ dijo Kristen

_-No…-_ dijo Robert

_-Robert no seas mal educado-_ dijo Esme

_-Yo? Ella me agredió-_ dijo Robert sentándose.

_-En realidad fui yo_…- dije aguantando la risa mientras Kristen se levantaba de golpe, dejando caer la cabeza de Robert al piso.

_- Vámonos Bella – _dijo tomando mi mano para echar a correr, al ver el claro grito de venganza reflejado en los ojos de Robert.

A duras penas llegamos tras de Esme quien se encontraba parada frente a una fila de muchachos que sostenían sus maletas a duras penas. Pero como siempre yo tan torpe, terminé yéndome de bruces esperando dar contra el duro suelo, pero esto nunca se hizo posible…

_-¿Estás bien?_ – pregunto un muchacho de ojos azules y cabello rubio. Tenía cara de niño y en estos momentos me miraba de manera sonriente – ¿_te hiciste daño?_ – preguntó teniéndome aún en sus brazos. Yo solo me limité a negar con la cabeza.

_-No – _me limite a musitar algo incómoda porque sentía la mirada de todos aquellos extraños puestas en nosotros – _este… me puedes soltar…_ - dije algo incómoda, pero parecía que él no había escuchado.

_-Déjame presentarme…–_ dijo el muchacho rubio ayudándome a reincorporarme – _Mike Newton_ – dijo tendiéndome la mano.

_-Un placer… Bella… -_ dije tratando de estrechar su mano, pero no pude ya que Ed me había jalado a su lado, quedando parado entre Mike y yo.

_-¿Estas bien? –_ me dijo en medio de un gruñido, comenzando a inspeccionarme en busca de un hueso roto.

_-¡Ay Edward! Esta bien… acaso no viste que ese chico la sostuvo antes de que callera_ -dijo Alice con una sonrisa picara, logrando que Ed se girase todo furioso a mirar a Mike que seguía con la mano extendida en forma de saludo

-_¡Aléjate de ella!_ – le dijo furioso, a lo cual Mike lo comenzó a mirar ceñudo mientras bajaba la mano que momentos antes había mantenido extendida.

_-Mike… primo qué paso… -_ dijo una voz muy conocida acercándose a nosotros. Para cuando lo vi, no pude aguantar las ganas de reírme, ya que Kristen por instinto se había escondido tras a Alice, cómo si fuera lo suficiente grande para cubrirla.

_- Kris… ¡amor!_ - dijo emocionado Michael, corriendo a nuestro lado para acercarse a Kristen quien estaba más fastidiada que nunca.

_-Ya te dije que no me llamaras así –_ dijo Kristen rodando los ojos, al sentir cómo Emmet soltaba un pequeño gruñido por lo bajo, y Robert se tensaba mirándola interrogante.

_-Amor –_ preguntó Emmet entre dientes.

_-¿Amor? –_ volvió a preguntar malhumorado Robert, para cuando yo comencé a retorcerme de la risa de tras de Edward.

_-Emmet – _dio Kristen ignorando olímpicamente a Robert – _te presento a Michael, mi ex novio. _

_-¿El es tu hermano, preciosa? –_ dijo Michael, ganándose un gruñido por parte de Robert y Emmet. A lo cual Kris sólo asintió silenciosamente. Michael hizo caso omiso de sus amenazas silenciosas y se acercó a Emmet tendiéndole una mano…

_-Ni se te ocurra Emmet –_ dijo Edward, leyendo sus claras intenciones de estrecharle algo más que la mano. Emmet sólo se cruzó de brazos, malhumorado por lo bajo mientras se alejaba hacia donde estaban Esme y Carlisle, dando la bienvenida al resto de estudiantes.

_-Bienvenidos a todos! Aquí tienen el número de sus habitaciones, y sus horarios- _dijo Esme mientras todos comenzaban a tomar sus maletas.

Edward puso su brazos de forma protectora sobre mis hombres, sin quitarle la mirada de encima al nuevo chico Mike, por un momento sentí pena por él pero no parecía verse intimidado.

_-Bella-_ dijo Edward entre dientes tensando su mandíbula.

_-Lo sé… Ádios Mike! Nos vemos!- _dije amablemente porque el venir aquí sin amigos debía de ser horrible.

En aquel momento volteé y vi a Robert tomando la cintura de Kristen.

_-Vamos Kristen…-_ dijo Robert evidentemente de mal humor, algo poco común en él.

_-Robert…-_ dijo Kristen retándolo con la mirada, ambos se quedaron mirando un rato.

-_KRISTEN-_ gritó molesto Emmett junto a nosotros.

Kristen comenzó a caminar hacia donde estábamos, con Rob siguiendo los pasos y mirando de reojo a Michael que se había quedado con la palabra en la boca a sus espaldas.

_-Espera…-_ dijo Michael.

Pude a mi hermana agachar la cabeza mientras caminaba, a pesar de lo dura que pudiera aparentar ser, era incluso más sensible que yo pero amaba su libertad más que a nada.

El día transcurrió sin muchas novedad, quizás exceptuando las bromas sobre Michael que le gustábamos a mi hermana, Alice y yo. Mientras que los chicos nos hacían más que gruñir con solo escuchar el nombre.

Por fin, llegó el primer día de clases según me habían explicado Edward, algunas de las materias eran solo para los nuevos mientras que otras había la posibilidad que coincidiéramos.

Esa mañana, Emmett nos acompaño a nuestra primera clase, como si fuésemos a nuestro primer día en el colegio, esto era vergonzoso pero insistió y no hubo nada que pudiésemos hacer para convencerlo.

_-Estaremos bien, oso! Nos vemos al mediodía para almorzar en el jardín-_ dijo Kristen sonriéndole.

Nuestro hermano, se fue y vinieron un grupo de chicas nuevas a hablarme. Sin darme cuenta, Heidi, Nikki y Victoria estaban hablando con Kristen, a medida que me iba acercando fui conciente del inconveniente.

_-Debiste haberte ido cuando pudiste…Swan!- _dijo Heidi.

_-Quitarme el placer de amargarte la existencia con mi presencia nunca…!-_ dijo Kristen

_-Heidi, basta déjala…-_dijo Nikki

_-Tienen miedo a la competencia, barbies!-_ dijo una chica rubia colocándose al lado de mi hermana.

_-Carne Fresca! Me va a dar indigestión! Mira "intento de barbie" un consejo querida, no te metas en esto…-_ dijo Victoria con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo con sarcasmo a

_-Disculpa? Querrás decir, que yo soy una barbie natural y tu una plástica pre-fabricada, cierto? Me imagino que las reproducen al mayor… por lo que veo!- _dijo la rubia ante las tres arpías.

_-No sigas perdiendo tu tiempo, vamonos!- _dije acercándome y tomando el brazo de mi hermana.

_-A sus clases…señoritas!-_ dijo un Profesor alto y algo mayor que la mayoría que había visto.

_-Solo estábamos presentándonos, Prof. Eleazar-_ dijo Nikki llevándose a sus amigas de ahí.

_-Por cierto, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Bella y ella es mi gemela Kristen. _

_-Mucho gusto, Rose… definitivamente en este lugar hay que cuidarse las espaldas._

_-No tienes idea, Gracias Rose- _dijo Kristen sentándose junto a Rose mientras yo me senté delante de ellas al lado de una chica de cabello oscuro de aparecía amable.

_-__Hola! Puedes sentarte aquí, tu eres Bella, cierto? Mi nombres Angela_.

_-Si, mucho gusto…- _dije un poco apenada estrechando su mano.

_-Se que no me conoces acá pero yo si a ti…- _dijo Angela atrayendo por completo mi atención.

_-Tengo un mensaje para ti… de Jacob Black-_ dijo Angela dejándome por completo en shock.

En aquel momento entro el Profesor Demetri, pero mi mirada seguía mirando a aquella chica como si fuera un espejismo. Jacob? Mi Jacob? Mi mejor amigo? Mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas pensando en el contenido de aquel mensaje.

_-Nos vemos al salir en el invernadero- _escribió Angela en mi cuaderno.

Aquella clase fue de filosofía, en realidad no pude escuchar una palabra acerca de lo que decían, menos mal me encontrada sin ninguna persona de "mi guardia", como Kristen y yo les llamábamos, en esta clase.

Al salir de clases, me excuse de mi hermana y yo para ir a verme con Angela… fue un milagro no caerme por la premura de llegar a nuestro lugar de encuentro.

_-Hola Bella…-_dijo Angela con una amable sonrisa.

_-Como es que tú…conoces a Jake?-_ dije aún incrédula.

-_El estudia en el internado de la reserva de los Quileute, estaban en una de sus excursiones por el bosque y yo me había perdido jugando con mi hermano… Jacob me encontró y me llevó a casa, desde aquel día nos hicimos amigos. Le comenté había recibido una beca para estudiar en Midnight, la escuela de los niños ricos y malcriados como dicen en el pueblo…_

-_No tenía idea de que le decía así, pero debo darle crédito a quien se lo puso porque no esta nada lejos de la realidad_

_-Él sabe que estás aquí…Bella_

_-Comó? La última vez que nos vimos fue hace varios meses y luego fui a vivir con mi tío a unas cuantas horas de aquí_

_-No me lo dijo, Bella, solo me dijo que te entregará esto…-_ Angela me extendió una carta.

_Mi Bella, _

_Esto es muy aburrido sin ti! Gracias por venir a hacerme compañía! Te he extrañado mucho… Todo río toma su cauce y henos aquí tan cerca pero tan lejos. _

_Bells, ese lugar es peligroso, Necesito verte… tengo una excursión por el bosque mañana, a las 6pm estaré en el lugar indicado en la otra hoja y… por favor! Procura ver por donde caminas, deseo que llegues en una pieza jajajaja…_

_Tu Jake. _

No podía esconder la sonrisa en mi rostro, observe la otra hoja donde había dibujado un mapa a partir del edificio hasta el lugar de encuentro por el bosque. No había duda que iría aunque me mataran por ello.

Solo sabía una cosa necesitaría mucho ayuda… si quería llegar ahí.

_-Angela! GRACIAS!-_ dije abrazándola – _Por favor, que esto quede entre tu y yo_

_-No hay problema Bella…_

Cuando subía las escaleras a toda velocidad me tropecé con alguien y tiré todas las cosas al piso, sin querer, al alzar la mirada vi a una de las hermanas Denali, lamentablemente no era Kate.

_-Creo deberías ver por donde caminas…-_ dijo Tanya sin moverse de enfrente de mí.

-_Permiso…-_ dije tratando de quitarla para recoger mis cosas pero no pude moverla haciendo que cruzará los brazos y comenzará a carcajearse.

_-Estás en mi camino Swan… porque debería moverme yo_

Yo me negaba arrodillarme delante de ella aunque fuera para recoger mis cosas.

_-No eres competencia para mi…-_ dijo Tanya sin reírse ahora con sus ojos casi negros.

_-TANYA!…- _dijo Edward llegando a mi lado- _Estás bien? Bella_

_-Si… No entiendo, de que estas hablando! No soy competencia para que?- _dije sabiendo a que se refería, aquello hizo que Edward la fulminará con la mirada.

_-Tanya deja de decir estupideces y recoge las cosas que le tiraste a Bella_

-_Disculpa? No tengo la culpa que ella sea una torpe…-_ Edward rodó los ojos y se agacho a recoger mis cosas.

_-Te salvaste…-_ dijo Tanya entre dientes.

_-Sabes que te buscaría hasta debajo de las piedras si se te ocurriese…-_ dijo Edward antes de tomarme por la cintura y sacarme de ahí.

_-Gracias, Edward…-_ dije cuando entramos a mi habitación.

_-Tranquila, quién se mete contigo se mete conmigo…-_ dijo Edward con una sonrisa al estilo Cullen.

_-Mmmm… buenas tardes!-_ dijeron Kristen, Rosalie y Alice entre risitas.

_-Hola… chicas-_ dije tratando de contener el calor que comenzaba a amenazar con invadir mis mejillas.

_-Que pasó? Qué hizo ahora mi divino hermanito?-_ dijo Alice dando saltitos.

_-Tanya… molestando… pero ya esta bien!-_ dije sin darle importancia.

_-La voy a hacer papilla! Que se cree…-_ dijo Alice molesta.

Edward estaba detrás mió y comenzó a reírse de Alice, que se encontraba caminando en círculos debatiendo entre cual era la manera más dolorosa que hacerle daño a Tanya. Él tomo mi cintura con su mano y me hizo un cariño buscando mi atención, sin poder evitarla, volteé a mirarlo y me perdí en sus ojos.

_-Debes tener hambre-_ dijo aquella voz aterciopelada que hacía que parte de mi se rindiera a sus pies.

_-No mucha…-_ mentí.

_-Mentirosa-_ dijo riéndose y tomándome fuerte de la cintura.

Fuimos interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y entro Robert y Emmett hechos una fieras, por un momento me asuste haciendo que Edward acariciará mi cintura calmándome… OMG! Su tacto hacía que se me olvidará todo.

_-Felix es un… le voy arrancar la cabeza, partirlo en pedazos y hacer una barbocoa con él! No mejor lo tiro a los lobos! –_ dijo Emmett

_-Que pasó?-_ dijo Kristen.

_-Nos reprobó…en Algebra-_ dijo Robert.

_-Te reprobó? Eso es imposible-_ dijo Edward mirando incrédulo a su hermano.

_-Lo sé… por mi que haga lo que quiera, no me interesa- _dijo Robert de lo más tranquilo sentándose en el sofá con las manos bajo el cuello.

_-Pero… como no te va a importar? Acaso tienes problemas? Porque iba a querer reprobarlos a propósito!-_ dijo mi hermana enfrente de Rob… regañándolo?

_-Kris… tranquila! No va a pasar nada… en el próximo eximiré! No te preocupes! Es solo que traté de jugar limpió…-_ dijo Robert halando un poco su brazo para que se sentara al lado de él.

_-Lo voy a matar…-_ dijo Emmett como un niño malcriado.

_-No vas a matar a nadie por Dios!-_ dijo Rosalie rodando los ojos.

_-y tu quien eres?-_ dijo Emmett mirándola de arriba abajo.

_-Rosalie, mi nueva amiga!-_ dijo Alice.

_-Mucho gusto, soy Emmett, el hermano del ese par-_ dijo señalando a las gemelas.

_-ya veo…-_ dijo Rosalie tomando su mochila.- _voy a mi habitación, nos vemos luego!_

La tarde la pasamos viendo películas en la habitación de mi hermano, mi cuerpo se negaba a separarse del de Edward, era imposible. Habíamos apagado las luces, Alice se encontraba recostada en las piernas de Jackson mientras Emmett le jugaba bromas pesadas, en una oportunidad se acerco a molestar a Kristen que se hallaba dormida con la cabeza en el hombro de Robert, aunque lucho por no caer encima de él por el sueño pero terminó cediendo.

_- No se te ocurra…-_ dijo Robert cuando Emmett de acercó a mi hermana.

_-Es mi hermana!-_ hizo un berrinche mi hermano.

_-No me interesa…-_ dijo Robert contemplando a mi hermana dormida, podía ver adoración en su mirada, aquello me conmovió por completo.

_-Se ven tan lindos…-_ dije con nostalgia.

_-Solo porque Kristen está dormida sino ya le hubiera dado un almodazo-_ dijo Edward divertido. No pude más que reírme imaginándome la escena.

Tenía mi cabeza escondida en el hombro de Edward viendo la película, en realidad, no sabía de que se trataba porque estaba demasiado ensimismada por el olor de su piel. Mis ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, apareciendo nuevamente la imagen de Jacob llamándome, me levanté de golpe.

_-Qué pasa?-_ dijo Edward preocupado.

_-No pasa nada, solo recordé que tengo que hacer algo para mañana…- _dije sonriéndole.

De un momento a otro, saque a mi hermana de ahí y nos fuimos directo a nuestra habitación, donde le mostré la carta de Jacob.

_-Vas a ir?-_ dijo Kristen con asombro.

_-Si… pero necesito ayuda! -_ dije suplicándole prácticamente.

-_Ok, de acuerdo pero necesitamos alguien que se conozca estos bosques-_ dijo Kristen.

-_Michael! Si él, su padre es guardabosques de este condado…-_ dije mirándola.

_-No, no y no… olvidalo! NO! –_ dijo Kristen levantándose.

_-Por favor Kris! Es tu ex novio…no puede ser tan difícil convencerlo -_dije sabiendo que funcionaría, se que es infantil manipular así pero no tenía otra opción.

_-Sabes creo que se están pegando algunas cosas de Alice!, así consiguiésemos que él nos ayudará, que pretendes hacer con los gemelos y Em?-_ dijo Kristen con las manos en la cintura.

Tenía razón y no se me ocurría nada…

_-Creo que necesitamos la ayuda de Alice…-_ dije resignada.

Después de una hora, estabamos Rose, Alice, mi hermana y yo sentadas en la sala.

_-No puedes ir Bella…Es peligroso!-_ dijo Alice

_-Por favor, Alice, sabes que de igual manera voy a ir, solo quiero ser cuidadosa por eso necesito que me ayudes-_ dije con tristeza.

_-De acuerdo, estas consciente que si se enteran me van a matar y tu Rose no puedes pensar en eso de acuerdo? Repite canciones mentalmente cuando… siempre! Solo confía en mi- _dijo Alice mirando con precaución a Rose.

_-Esto es lo que haremos… primero, Kristen tienes que entretener a Robert.-_ dijo Alice con la mirada perdida.

_-Pero…-_ trato de refutar Kristen.

_-Rose, tu tienes que entretener a Emmett-_ continuó Alice.

_-Edward?-_ dije con temor, si se enteraba se iba a decepcionar de mí, por un instante realmente considere no ir pero tenía que hacerlo, cueste lo que cueste.

_-Yo me encargaré de él…-_ dijo Alice pensativa.

_-Espera un momento, Alice Cullen! Como se supone que yo voy a entretener a ese chico, que apenas conozco?-_ dijo Rose levantándose y realmente tenía toda la razón.

-_Vamos Rose! Eres una mujer hermosa, divertida e inteligente seguro se te ocurrirá algo!-_ dijo Alice con sarcasmo.

_-¿Qué estás insinuando?- _dijo Rose con la boca abierta.

_-De acuerdo, haremos que se dañe una llave en tu habitación y le dices que vaya porque no encontraste a más nadie? Te parece? De ahí en adelante… es todo tuyo-_ dijo Alice.

_-¿Bella cuando digas que yo no te quiero recuerda esto, ok?- _dijo Rose con los brazos cruzados sentándose al lado de mi hermana- _dime que al menos es lindo y estás enamorada de él?_

_-No lo olvidaré! Y es solo mi amigo…algo así como mi hermano-_ dije sonriéndole. Rose rodó los ojos exasperada mientras Alice reía.

_-Tu… Kristen no creo necesites ninguna ayuda para entretener a mi hermano!-_ dijo Alice con una risita.

_-Disculpa?- _dijo Kristen roja como un tomate.

_-Hermana cálmate! Ya todo está listo… Gracias chicas de verdad las quiero mucho!- _dije conmovida por todo lo que hacían por mí.

Casi no pude dormir y la mañana pasó prácticamente volando, no podía creerlo faltaban solo horas para ver a Jacob. Cuando vi a Edward acercarse junto con aquel chico nuevo Jasper, sentí un nudo en el estómago no quería mentirle.

En ese momento a Alice se le cayeron unas hojas que llevaba en la mano, desde cuando la bailarina perfecta era torpe? Inmediatamente Jasper se agachó a recogerlas.

-_Aquí tienes.-_ dijo con una sonrisa muy dulcemente.

_-Gra…Gracias-_ dijo Alice, de pronto cerró los ojos y dio la impresión que se desmayaría pronto.

_-Estás bien?-_ dijo Jasper poniendo una mano en su espalda para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

-_Tú…-_ dijo Alice mirándolo como si fuera un fantasma.

_-¿Qué te pasa? Amor_- dijo Jackson corriendo a su lado, haciendo que Jasper se alejará para darle paso.

_-Alice, estás bien?-_ dije acercándome pero el brazo de Edward me detuvo.

_-Esta bien, no te preocupes, es solo una fuerte impresión…-_ dijo Edward sin que yo pudiera comprender que tenía que ver Jasper con todo esto.

Sin darme tiempo a analizar lo que sucedía con mi amiga, Edward me sacó de ahí llevándome por un pasillo completamente solo.

_-Bella…- _dijo colocándonos frente a frente- _siento miedo de que algo pueda llegar a pasarte, no solo por lo demás o por ti misma sino… por mí._

_-Tu nunca me harías daño…estás exagerando voy a estar bien!-_ dije con total seguridad.

_-Nunca digas Nunca, quiero que me prometas una cosa?- _dijo Edward acorralándome en una pared.

_-Lo que quieras…-_ dije sabiendo que no me podría negar a nada de lo que él me pidiera.

_-Si algún día llegas a sentir miedo de mí… me lo dirás y te alejarás, de acuerdo?- _dijo con su rostro a milímetros del mío, cerró los ojos como si estuviera embriagándose de mi aroma.

_-Yo…-_ dije acariciando su pecho.

_-Qué es esto?-_ dijo el Prof. Demetri junto con una chica rubia que parecía una niña, inmediatamente Edward se colocó delante de mí.

_-Vaya…Vaya…Vaya! Creo que tu padre se sentiría muy decepcionado si supiera lo que estuviste, a muy poco, de hacer! El hijo del Dr. Cullen sucumbe ante la tentación quién lo diría, no?-_ dijo aquel profesor en tono burlón, efectivamente estabamos muy cerca y en un lugar completamente solos pero no creo fuera motivo para que su padre se avergonzara.

_-Lo que pienses me tiene sin cuidado, Demetri-_ dijo Edward tensó.

_-No olvides que soy tu Profesor, Cullen-_ dijo mientras no podía parar de reírse- _Eres uno de nosotros por más que trates de negarlo, es tu naturaleza y algún día lo asumirás._

_-Nunca…Jamás… Tendremos la misma naturaleza pero mis acciones es lo que definen quién soy y en eso diferimos por mucho- _dijo Edward mientras yo me recostaba de su espalda con miedo.

_-BRAVO! Buena frase para mi clase de filosofía…Con permiso, lamento haberlos interrumpido-_ dijo Demetri antes de retirarse con la chica que lo acompañaba.

_-¿Estás bien?-_ dijo Edward abrazándome, besando y acariciando mi cabello.

Siempre que estés contigo pensé, estaría siendo una irresponsable al ir a mi encuentro con Jacob? Tanto que Edward me defendía y cuidaba de mí… acaso estaba siendo una ingrata al exponerme en medio del bosque? Pero estaría con Alice…eso contaba, no?

_-Si…Qué fue eso?-_ dije aún abrazada a el.

_-Mi padre no es de los más queridos por el profesorado, no están de acuerdo con sus prácticas y costumbres, ni con su manera de llevarse con los estudiantes. Te prometo cuando llegué el momento te contaré más detalles- _dijo Edward.

_-Esta bien, pero me la debes-_ dije despegando mi cabeza de su pecho.

_-Se que no lo dejarás pasar, tranquila-_ dijo sonriéndome.

La casa de los padres de Edward, quedaba cerca del edificio principal en uno de los jardines del instituto, normalmente comíamos ahí o alguno de los Cullen nos llevaba comida. Según nos explicaron la mayoría de los estudiantes siguen dietas especiales, por eso las comidas son servidas en los cuartos. Aquello no tenía sentido para mí, el propósito de un comedor o cafetín era que la gente socializará, en lugar de eso habían piscinas, jardines, canchas para jugar cualquier deporte, salas de lectura entre otras cosas.

_-Mi madre dejo algo listo para que comieras-_ dijo Edward cuando llegamos a la cocina de la casa de sus padres.

_-Tu madre es muy amable, no tiene porque…-_ dije apenada por todas las molestias que se tomaba esta familia por nosotras.

_-Lo hace porque le nace, en realidad las quiere como si fueran sus hijas-_ dijo Edward mientras empaquetaba lo que cenaría hoy.

_-Edward Mmm!!! Carlisle dice te llama que tiene que hablar contigo y que lo acompañes a hacer…una diligencia!-_ dijo Alice entrando como un torbellino.

_-Ahora?-_ dijo Edward con tono de fastidio.

_-Si… al parecer alguien te vio en una circunstancia un poco comprometedora-_ dijo Alice entre risas provocando que me pusiera como la bombilla de un semáforo.

_-Basta Alice…-_ dijo Edward rodando los ojos mientras se acercaba a mí.

_-Seguramente mi padre me tendrá ocupado hasta muy tarde, descansa!-_ dijo acariciando mi cara dejándome embelesada, estuve apunto de decirle que lo extrañaría pero no fui capaz.

_-Buenas Noches, Eddie…-_ dije cuando salió.

_-Mmm… Ahora me explicas porque es que queremos ver a Jacob cuando evidentemente ustedes están que se mueren el uno por el otro?- _dijo Alice como si fuera lo más elemental del mundo.

_-Estás delirando Alice… El únicamente me cuida como si fuera una hermana o algo así-_ dije recogiendo mis cosas.

_-Son un par de cabeza dura!- _dijo Alice frustrada.

_-Son las 5! Debemos apurarnos!-_ dije mirando a mi amiga con los ojos como platos.

_-Kristen y Rose ya están en lo suyo… ahora a ti y a mi nos toca nuestra parte! Estás segura de esto, Bella?-_ dijo Alice, en realidad no estaba segura pero sentía que ya no había vuelta atrás.

_-Si Alice… No le voy a seguir dando vueltas al asunto!- _dije caminando decidida hacia la puerta.

Fuimos caminando hacia el bosque, tratando de imaginar que estaría pasando con Rose y Emmett, y con mi hermana y Robert.

**Kristen POV**

Estaba en mi habitación esperando a que viniera Robert, apenas lo había visto en el día y solo se me había ocurrido decirle que si podía ayudarme con una tarea. Definitivamente debía de estar loca para haber aceptado hacer esto, ese pequeño demonio de Alice y mi hermana iban acabar conmigo, pero al margen de todo esto me encontraba preocupada por Bella, al menos estaría con Alice.

Sin darme cuenta había pasado una hora pensando como fue que pude prestarme para esto, demasiado rápido para prepararme mentalmente para lo que vendría. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero es que acaso yo era estúpida, ni que comiera gente, solo íbamos a estar solos en mi habitación estudiando y punto, entonces, porque rayos me temblaban hasta las rodillas.

Alguien toco la puerta… WTF???

_-Buenas Noches… estás ocupada?-_ dijo Robert con seriedad y picardía, llevaba puesto un pantalón de algodón negro en juego con una chaqueta negra, con la capucha cubriendo su cabeza, y una camiseta blanca debajo que marcaba todos su abdomen perfectamente delineado.

_-No, pasa…-_dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

_-Estaba trotando, preferí venir antes de cambiarme espero no te moleste- _dijo con algo de pena, sin una gota de sudor…

Robert era una persona difícil de entender para mi, a veces era un bromista insoportable que le encantaba molestarme y otras veces era todo un caballero preocupado por mi bienestar.

_-No te preocupes!-_ dije sentándome junto a él en la sala.

_-Bien Bella, con que querías que te ayudará?-_ dijo Rob tratando de domar su cabello.

_-Ah? Este…-_ OMG! En vez de gastar mi tiempo pensando tonterías se me olvido pensar que diablos es lo que haríamos. Sin pensarlo, saque el primer libro que encontré de mi bolso y se lo pasé- _esto…_

_-Literatura?-_ dijo Rob con una ceja levantada.

_-Si… exactamente! Es que no soy muy aplicada en esa materia- _dije tratando de aparentar normalidad y algo me decía que no estaba siendo convincente en lo más mínimo.

_-Ya veo! Me imagino que debe ser la tarea correspondiente al primer capítulo, no? porque solo has tenido una clase_- dijo Rob con suspicacia.

_-Obviamente…-_ dije sacando mi cuaderno y algo donde escribir. Me sorprendió cuando cerró el libro y lo coloco en la mesa.

_-Que pasó?-_ dije mirándolo incrédula.

_-Todas las actividades de ese capítulo están hechas… así que supongo no tenemos nada que hacer!-_ dijo Rob dejándome completamente muda y avergonzada, me puse roja como un tomate deseando que me tragara la tierra.

_-Yo… Maldita sea! Robert!- _dije recostándome en el mueble.

_-Para que me pediste que viniera Kristen?-_ dijo Robert con diversión.

_-Solo quería hablar contigo… No quería estar sola…- _dije siendo en parte sincera- _Vamos ya puedes comenzar a subir tu ego, que ya lo tienes bastante alto._

_-Eso es lo que crees? Kristen… pues te equivocas- _dijo Rob sentándose de lado para mirarme colocando un brazo en el espaldar del sofá.- _contigo es diferente, todo es diferente._

_-Diferente? A que te refieres?-_ dije con curiosidad mirándolo.

_-Me gusta sentir tu presencia, cuidarte y saber que me necesitas…-_dijo Rob

_-Quieres jugar algo?- _dije tratando de cambiar el tema, la verdad es que tenía miedo de lo que pudiera continuar después de eso o mi respuesta.

_-A ver… que tan creativa eres!-_ dijo con picardía.

_-Cada uno tenemos 21 preguntas pero solo podemos responder Si o No! Sin dar explicaciones, que tal?-_ dije muy orgullosa.

-_Suena divertido! Empieza!- _dijo Rob doblando el brazo que tenía sobre el espaldar para apoyar su cara en su puño.

_-Te gusta este lugar?-_ fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente

_-No y Si…-_ dijo Robert.

_-Eso es trampa…-_ dije sacándole la lengua.

_-No…-_dijo Rob.-_Si te dieran la oportunidad de irte de aquí en este instante, te irías?_

_-No…-_ dije evitando su mirada. Definitivamente había creados lazos en este lugar que me ataban.

_-Nikki es tu novia o tuviste algo con ella o tienes algo con ella?- _dije apresuradamente. WTF??? Kristen eres una tonta como vas a preguntar eso, comencé a despeinar mi cabello de forma nerviosa.

_-Esas son tres preguntas y las respuestas son: No, Si y No…-_ dijo Rob con seriedad después de soltar unas risitas tontas- _Mis tres preguntas son: Te importaría si me fuera mañana para nunca más volver? Me extrañarías? De ser así, sería solo por no tener quien te cuide?_

_-Si, Si y No_- dije después de unos segundos.

_-Yo también te extrañaría…-_ dijo sonriéndome.

_-De acuerdo, es mi turno pero tengo que pensar…-_ dije sin tener la más remota idea de que preguntar.

_-Mientras utilizare el resto de mis preguntas. Te sientes segura en mis brazos?-_ dijo Rob con una seriedad que hizo que me temblará todo el cuerpo, por un momentos me perdí en su mirada.

_-Si…-_ dije mirando mis manos y encogiendo mis piernas en el sofá para rodearlas con mis brazos.

_-Algún día vas a perdonar a Emmett?- _dijo Robert con el mismo tono de seriedad.

_-Esto ya no es divertido-_ dije levantándome bruscamente, pero cuando pase a su lado se levantó con rapidez tomándome de la cintura.

_-Lo siento…No quise incomodarte…Me perdonas?-_ dijo con sus ojos a centímetros de los míos.

_-Si…No importa, es solo que no me gusta hablar de eso-_ dije sonriéndole mientras agachaba la cabeza pero el tomo mi barbilla para levantarla y ponerme de nuevo a la altura de sus ojos.

_-Una última pregunta Kristen: __me regalas un beso de buenas noches???..._dijo Rob.

_-No…-_ dije reuniendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad.

_-Mmm No…Ok… –_ dijo Rob acercándose a mis labios para cuando no lo pude detener una descarga eléctrica recorrió toda mi espina dorsal para luego esparcirse por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que cada una de las células de mi cuerpo cobrara vida. Sus labios se movían a la perfección sobre los míos, estaba siendo cuidadoso y delicado en sus movimientos pero con un grado de intensidad sin comparación. Una de sus manos acariciaba la parte baja de mi espalda acercándome más a él, mientras que la otra tomaba mi cuello evitándome romper aquel beso.

_-Buenas Noches Kristen…-_ dijo al romper el beso, mientras yo seguía en shock por la cantidad de emociones que me envolvían en este momento. Quería volver a sentir su piel con la mía, pero en estos momentos más era mi sed de venganza… Dulce venganza.

Se alejó hacía la puerta luego de acariciar mi mejilla dejándome ahí parada. Caí en cuenta de la situación cuando él estaba a tan solo unos pasos de la puerta, no podía permitir dejarlo ir sabiendo que ganó.

_-Rob…-_ dije con seguridad, aunque por dentro dudaba sobre lo que haría _– espera…_

Tenía la mano en la puerta, lo vi dudar por un breve momento si salir de ahí o hacer lo que le pedía. Aproveche ese instante para avanzar adonde estaba y sin preámbulos, cuando se volteó puse una mano en su pecho colocándome de puntillas para darle un dulce beso en la boca, sin permitir que se profundizará un beso, dejándolo con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados.

_-Ahora si puedes irte…-_ dije separándome de él, contrario a lo que pensé comenzó avanzar hacía mi mientras yo retrocedía pero alguien toco la puerta pero ninguno abrió.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, eran Emmett y Edward con los ojos desorbitados de la molestia, solo podía ser una cosa… sabían que Bella estaba con Jacob en medio del bosque de noche y que Rose y yo la habíamos ayudado.

**Rose POV**

Definitivamente estaba completamente loca, llevaba menos de 48 horas en este instituto y ya andaba metiéndome en problemas. A mi hermano mayor Jazz y a mi, nos enviaron aquí no por ser precisamente unos santos, según nuestros padres profesores y allegados nos calificaban como unos rebeldes sin causas, pero yo nunca entendí porque.

Admito que Jazz es algo distraído y ensimismado, pero cuando alguien invade su espacio es un guerrero en muchos aspectos, se podría decir que tiene un instinto de pertenencia bastante considerable, eso incluye a personas. Esa es la razón de la mayoría de las peleas o problemas en que vio envuelto durante los tres años que estuvo en la escuela militar, obligado por mi padre.

Yo, simplemente era una chica que soñaba con lo que toda niña sueña, mi madre me había inculcado la imagen de ser un ama de casa, tener muchos hijos y vivir para hacer feliz a mi futuro esposo. Conocí a un chico cuando apenas tenía 16 y él 25 años, pasaron los meses y yo me sentía completa y perdidamente enamorada, deslumbró a mis padres con regalos, cenas, viajes y detalles, aunque nunca lo logró con mi hermano que venía una vez al mes. Me pidió que me casará con el en mi cumpleaños número 17 tanto mis padres como yo no podíamos ser más felices, una vez comprometidos falsificó una identidad para mi y así pudiera entrar a todas las disco sin problemas.

Una noche fuimos a la inauguración de un local nocturno, al llegar mire a mi alrededor e inmediatamente supe donde me encontraba… un lugar de stripper enmascarando un prostíbulo. Tome fuerte el brazo de James cuando nos guiaron a una mesa donde estaban otros amigos de él, donde yo era la única mujer. En pocos minutos, comenzó el espectáculo, a pesar de que todo el baile comenzaba como algo artístico mientras los hombres a sus alrededores las incitaban a continuar, era realmente asqueroso.

Fue ahí donde toda mi inocencia murió…

_-Flasback-_

_-Me quiero ir, James… Por Favor-_ dije a su oído.

_-Mi muñeca, mira…deberíamos tomar algunas ideas, no crees?-_ dijo James acariciando mi cara, en aquel momento no entendí a que se refería.

Todos los amigos de él estaban como locos por aquel espectáculo, pero uno de ellos no me quitaba los ojos de encima y mi prometido no parecía preocuparse por ello. En algún momento un par de chicas con diminutos atuendos se acercaron a nosotros, comenzaron bailándoles provocadoramente mientras ellos tocaban lo que quisieran. De un instante a otro, James comenzó acariciar el borde de mi vestido con la vista fija en una de las chicas.

_-James no… de verdad quiero irme-_ dije quitando su mano de mí.

_-¿Qué te pasa? Quieres calmarte…-_dijo James con seriedad tomándome fuerte de la cintura para sentarme encima de el frente a frente.

Alguien cerró las cortinas que se encontraban alrededor de nosotros, dando por completo privacidad. Todo para mi era nuevo, en aquel momento se unieron otras mujeres algo drogadas a mi parecer porque obviamente no estaban conciente de todo lo que les estaban haciendo, porque aquellos hombres eran unas bestias, James después de acabar con una mujer vino todo sudoroso adonde yo estaba en shock con lágrimas en mis ojos.

_-Vamos cariño…- _dijo tomando fondo blanco un trago en su mano. Yo quise salir corriendo de ahí a encerrarme a un baño y llamar a mi hermano pero aquel amigo que no dejaba de mirarme hace un rato se interpuso en mi camino, pero aún no se como logré escabullirme y llame a mi hermano, quien en menos de diez minutos estuvo ahí.

Por primera vez en mi desee que le partiera la cara a todos, de hecho hizo algo muy parecido con sus amigos, destrozaron el lugar incluyendo a James y sus amigos.

_-No te quiero cerca de mi hermana… Desgraciado!-_ dijo Jasper pateándolo por última vez antes de venir hacia mi donde dos de sus amigos me mantenían lejos del campo de batalla.

_-Hermanita…- _dijo Jasper y yo corrí abrazarlo, el sabía que aquello era tirar por la borda toda su carrera militar_- Mas nunca te dejaré sola._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

De eso hace tres años…

_-Rose?-_ dijo Emmett haciéndome aterrizar en la realidad, me detuve a admirarlo sin duda alguna era un hombre sumamente atractivo, una corriente recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Mientras el hacía lo mismo puesto que yo tenía mi cabello mojado, unos shorts y una franelilla blanca bastante insinuante.

_-Si… No encontré a más nadie- _dije recordando el porque estaba aquí_- Tengo un problema._

_-Qué sucede? Estás bien? – dijo_ Emmett arrugando su frente.

_-Si estoy bien, es que me estaba bañando, se rompió una llave de la ducha y es un desastre- _dije mordiéndome un labio simulando pena, de verdad no podía creer que estaba haciendo esto.

_-Vamos! Seguramente estará listo en un segundo…- _dijo y yo solo pude rodar los ojos apenas comenzamos a caminar.

Al entrar a mi habitación que se encontraba dos puertas a la izquierda de la suya. Fuimos directo al baño, donde Alice había hecho saliera un hilo de agua tipo cascada en dirección al piso desde la tubería, luego de quince minutos ya no solo eran un hilo sino cinco…

_-Definitivamente creo que iré a ver como rayos cierro la llave de paso de agua a mi habitación debería estar en alguna parte del pasillo-_ dije rodando los ojos y dándome la vuelta para salir por la puerta pero termine resbalándome por el agua, pero nunca toque el piso porque caí encima de Emmett.

_-Gracias…por estar en el lugar preciso-_ dije mirando mi ropa casi por completo mojada dado que la cascada que venía de la tubería caía encima de nosotros.

Emmett comenzó a carcajearse al ver mi cara de trauma.

_-Te parece muy gracioso?-_ dije encarándolo con seriedad.

_-La verdad sí, pero te ves igual de hermosa al natural así que no tienes porque preocuparte! Diría que es bastante sexy, Rose-_ dijo Emmett ganándose que lo golpeará pero aquello fue tan estúpido como pegarle a un bloque de titanio.

_-Ouch! Me hice daño! __Deja de reírte!-_ dije sobando mi puño.

_-Dejame ver- _dijo Emmett aún temblando de la risa.

_-Espero no tengas pensando dedicarte a ser plomero, porque sino morirás de hambre-_ dije sacándole la lengua mientras el tomaba mi puño para examinarlo en contra de mi voluntad.

_-Ahora también eres médico?-_ dije levantando una ceja, dio un beso en mi mano como si fuera un niño y me sonrió, definitivamente no era algo que esperará de un gigante como él, tenía que admitir que fue muy dulce pero no se lo diría.

_-Crees que con eso vas a compensar todo__ el desastre que has hecho en mí y en mi cuarto de baño?-_ dije cruzando los brazos en aquel momento pareció que una regadera se abría sobre nosotros había agua por todos lados.

No se porque pero me aferré a la camisa de Emmett, mientras el dulcemente me abrazaba, estaba tiritando del frió supongo por el agua helado que estaba cayendo sobre mí, luego de unos instantes comenzamos a reírnos sin parar, era realmente chistoso toda esta situación.

_-Creo que ya estamos bastante limpios__ y tu estás apunto que te de una hipotermia-_ dijo levantándose conmigo en brazos. No me queje porque me cargará dado que sino terminaría en el piso con unos cuantos golpes. Salimos del cuarto me sentó en la cama y entro al baño corriendo de nuevo porque el agua comenzaba a esparcirse por todo el piso de la habitación.

_-Listo!... pero no puedes entrar e__s un desastre, llamaré a alguien de limpieza para que lo arregle de acuerdo?-_ dijo Emmett parándose en la puerta.

_-Vamos a__ mi habitación mientras viene alguien para que arreglen esto…-_ continuó Em.

_-Pero…-_ dije pero recordé que se supone debería entretenerlo, de igual manera en realidad esto era un desastre, Alice me las pagaría, gracias a Dios mi ropa estaba a salvo.

Alice definitivamente me las iba a pagar, espero que haya valido la pena, Bella allá visto a su chico y lo aproveché porque no lo volverá a hacer si depende de mí-pensé-

Él espero en el pasillo mientras me cambie y fuimos a su habitación tan solo a unos pasos, yo aun iba con una toalla secando mi cabello, al alzar la mirada vi a Edward con su mirada fija en mí.

_-Rose, dónde esta Bella?-_ dijo Edward haciendo que se me cayera la toalla al piso.

_-Ella estaba conmigo como va a saber donde esta ella…- _dijo Emmett sin comprender nada.

Oh no! ahora sí estaba en problemas.

**********************

**QUE TAL? Las sorprendí? En este capítulo podrán inferir muchas cosas que sucederán en el futuro. **

**El próximo capítulo, veremos el reencuentro de Jacob y Bella… Qué pasará cuando lleguen los gemelos con Emmet? Qué opinarán Rob y Emmett al saber de este complot? Edward se sentirá decepcionado de Bella? Como reaccionará Jacob?**

**Bueno son simples incógnitas que espero responder en el próximo capítulo. Para aquellas que me preguntaron sobre mi otro fic Beautiful Mess, esta semana publicó!**

**Bueno chicas, tengo muchas alertas y visitas, pero agradecería sus opiniones acerca de como están planteadas las cosas, como escritora uno siempre tienen sus dudas respecto a como son recibidas nuestras ideas. En realidad soy escritora por la simple acción de "escribir", pero una como tal no creo serlo jajaja esto es solo imaginación y creatividad, aún me debato en como llevar lo que tengo en mi cabeza a palabras pero hago lo que puedo. **

**Besos, Mels!!! **


	4. Vampiros vs Lobos

**Buenos días chicas!!!**

**Aquí les va otro capítulo! Espero les guste, ahora quiero responder algunas de sus inquietudes y dudas:**

**Con respecto a James el tiene 27 años, el porque aun esta en Midnight, es porque ingreso ahí cuando tenía 25 y fue convertido. Es decir, recordemos que la concepción de esta academia no es una preparatoria aunque para el resto lo sea es simplemente a los neófitos prácticamente volverlo civilizados por el bien de la especie. Sin embargo, espero que a lo largo de la trama se vayan aclarando estas dudas, de todas formas no duden en preguntar!!!**

**Estoy apurada y sino publico YA!... lo tendría que hacer mañana! **

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTE FIC! **

**Los personajes son de Meyer y el resto de mi Beta Patty y mi loca cabeza obsesionada.**

***************

**Bella POV**

Entramos al bosque y Alice iba adelante mientras yo iba concentrada en no tropezar y fracturarme una pierna, definitivamente estaba completamente demente si pretendía hacer esto sola.

-_Gracias…-_ dije concentrada en el camino.

_-No te preocupes Bells! Que te acompañe no quiere decir que este de acuerdo pero se que igual hubieras venido sola y créeme aquello no hubiera sido buena idea_- dijo Alice volteando a sonreírme.

Parecía una bailarina en la tarima de un teatro danzando entre las raíces de los árboles mientras yo… bueno sin comentarios. Casi tropiezo cuando Alice se paró en seco con los ojos fijos al frente, comencé a mirar a todos lados buscando el motivo por el cual nos detuvimos.

_-Alice?-_ dije al confirmar que no había nada a nuestro alrededor.

_-Bella debemos tener mucho cuidado…-_ dijo Alice realmente aterrorizada.

No pregunté porque en realidad no quería saber la respuesta, simplemente aceleré el paso lo más que pude.

_-Es por aquí, debe estar cerca… Debemos tener cuidado hay guardias merodeando por aquí, porque este es el límite del colegio-_ dijo Alice mirando con cautela alrededor.

-_Y ahora? Que se supone que… voy a matar a Jacob Black! Juro que sino aparece, yo mismo voy a matarlo!_- dije con los puños apretados.

_-No cambias Swan!!!-_ dijo un chico recostado de un árbol.

Apenas salió de las sombras del árbol, la luna iluminó su rostro. Era gigante, es decir, no como Emmett pero todo su cuerpo parecía inflado y delineado con un cincel. Mis ojos fueron subiendo por sus abdominales hasta que… JACOB! WTF??

_-Vamos Bella puedes tocar no solo ver!-_ dijo Jacob carcajeándose.

_-Muy gracioso! Sabes que eso no funciona conmigo, si quieres te tomas toda la noche en aparecer!-_ dije cruzando mis brazos.

_-Ven acá, tonta bella!_

Prácticamente corrí a sus brazos y el me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Sentirme en sus brazos era lo más cercano a estar en casa, sin embargo, me sentía culpable por querer tener también los brazos de Edward.

_- Bella apestas…_

_-No es muy caballeroso de tu parte, Jack_

_-Me buscabas? – _dijo Alice saliendo de entre los árboles, inmediatamente Jacob se tenso colocándome detrás de él.

**Alice POV**

Cuando Bella me dijo cual era su plan para ir a ver su amigo, traté de vislumbrar como podía terminar todo pero por más que me concentraba solo veía a Bella sola en el bosque con Michael y de repente una neblina inundaba toda la escena sin dejarme ver nada. Me costó convencer a Kristen que me dejará ir sola con su hermana, según ella dos mujeres en ese bosque no era buena idea.

Estaba 100% segura que me metería en muchos problemas, pero no podía permitir que fuera sola o con un humano que era lo mismo. Ya con Rose dentro de todo esto estaba corriendo mucho riesgo porque cualquier de mis hermanos podía leerle la mente.

Definitivamente Rose y Kristen harían su trabajo muy bien, de todas maneras debía estar monitoreando las acciones de las chicas por si alguna de mis hermanos se enteraba y venía en camino.

Estaba en la entrada del edificio esperando a que Bella bajará, aún no podía ver nada más allá de ambas caminando en el bosque… mi visión se nublaba!

_-Lista?-_ dije deseando que dijera entrará en razón y decidiera cambiar de parecer, pero mi visión de ambas en el bosque seguía intacta.

_-No, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás…-_ dijo Bella avanzando hacia el bosque mientras yo rodaba los ojos.

Comenzamos nuestro camino, miré el mapa que le dio Jacob y sabía exactamente donde era, pero como podía algún humano llegar ahí sin ayuda o encontrarse con algún peligro, bien sea una guardia de vampiros o unos lindos perritos que de lindos no tienen nada.

Habíamos andado un buen rato, tenía toda mi atención más que en cualquier peligro, en cuidar que Bella no se asesinará ella misma en una caída. Por un instante pensé que lo mejor sería dejar que se fracturará un tobillo y tendríamos que volver… pero así sea arrastrada buscaría llegar a su tan deseado encuentro, que ya comenzaba a inquietarme bastante. Es el primer humano, tampoco es que hubiera tratado con mucho, que conocía tan testaruda y cabezota.

No se en que momento me perdí en mis pensamiento perdiendo toda concentración, pero de pronto algo hizo que me quedará petrificada… WTF??? cuando sentí aquel olor apestoso, venía de la dirección a la cual nos dirigíamos. Solo una vez en mi vida había estado en presencia de una manada hace unas cuantas décadas.

-Flashback-

El Clan Cullen contaba con cinco miembros y algunos clanes aliados en cuanto a nuestro régimen alimenticio. Aquello generó una especie de alarma en los Vulturi, así como el hecho de que cada día fuesen más los incidentes provocado por algún néofilo desorientado, según Aro era cuestión de tiempo que alguien se diera con nuestra raza.

Según Carlisle aquello era absurdo, desde hace siglos los vampiros habían sobrevivido y nadie sabía a ciencia cierta si existíamos o no. Sin embargo, esas fueron las razones que los tres hermanos Vulturi tuvieron para crear la Academia Midnight, la única manera de tener al clan Cullen bajo su dominio era prometiéndole a Carlisle que tendría la oportunidad de convencer a cualquiera de unirse a su dieta alimenticia.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo, en que sino formábamos parte de aquello, ya no sería la "guardia" de los Vulturi sino un ejercito completo de vampiros controlado por ellos.

Ahora solo quedaba un problema, los indígenas descendientes de los lobos según la leyenda, tenían reglas muy estrictas en cuanto al peligro que representábamos para su gente. El odio de Cayo por los lobos iba mas allá de lo inimaginable, sus hermanos tuvieron que emplear todos sus argumentos y artimañas para mantenerlo a raya de todo esto.

_-Por qué tengo que ir?-_ dije haciendo un puchero de verdad no me llamaba en los más mínimo los lobos, ni tenía curiosidad por ellos, prefería quedarme con mis hermanos.

-_Debes ir porque necesitamos saber si algo va a salir mal…-_ dijo Aro al lado de Carlisle.

_-Ya les dije que no puedo ver nada…_

_-Por favor, Carlisle… dejen a mi pequeña en paz-_ dijo Esme como una madre sobreprotectora, hace apenas dos años me habían convertido y mis actitudes de adolescente seguían haciendo estragos en mí.

_-Es curioso que no vea nada, no crees? Amigo_- le dijo Aro a Carlisle.

_-Lo es, me preguntó si tendrá algo que ver por estos hombres lobos o metamorfos_

_-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo…-_ dijo Aro mientras mi padre se tensaba.

_-De acuerdo, iré…-_ dije levantándome, no quería que aquel que se había convertido en un padre se enfrentará con ningún Vulturi por mi culpa.

Conforme nos acercábamos al claro en medio del bosque, donde seria el encuentro, más nauseanbuendo era el olor, si hubiera podido vomitar lo hubiera hecho.

_-A que vinieron a nuestras tierras? Saben que no son bien recibidos… pieles pálidas_- dijo un hombre mayor moreno corpulento y con pieles cubriendo su cuerpo.

_-Hemos venido en son de paz, solo queremos proponerle un trato que los favorecera tanto a ustedes como a nosotros. Existen vampiros recién convertidos que no tienen ningún maestro que les enseñe que pueden o no hacer, ni las reglas que rigen nuestro mundo. Es esa la razón de los incidentes que cada día se hacen más comunes en entre su gente y en otras parte del mundo.-_ explico Carlisle.

-_Creemos que le formar una academia para civilizar a estos vampiros puede ser la solución a la mayoría de estos accidentes. Obviamente no desaparecerán pero si podemos proponer entre las reglas que ahora regirán nuestra raza, el no atacar a su gente ni a sus futuros descendientes-_ continúo Aro.

_-Llaman accidente… el tomar la sangre de las personas como la fuente de su inmortalidad?-_ dijo un chico joven detrás de aquel hombre.

_-Silencio…! Como se que puedo confiar en ustedes? Soy conciente que su especie lleva siglos entre nosotros, cada día son más y nuestra misión en proteger a la raza humana de su barbarie- _dijo aquel hombre.

_-Pero por encima de eso proteger a tu gente o me equivoco?-_ dijo Aro con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Mi gente habita estos bosques desde hace muchas generaciones y será el hogar de muchas por venir. Si pretenden quedarse acá y hacer su academia, aquí se definirá el límite de nuestras tierras donde ningún cara pálida podrá pisar ni mucho menos alimentarse.

Definitivamente era lo más inteligente que podía hacer aquel hombre teniendo en cuenta que sin importar lo que dijera, los Vulturi harían su voluntad así tuvieran que talar todo el bosque para matar a cualquier lobo. Este trato era hecho únicamente porque Carlisle así lo pidió, diciéndoles que sería muy obvio acabar con toda una tribu de la noche a la mañana.

Mi cabeza me dolía mucho y yo solo quería salir de ahí… aquel olor y la neblina en mi mente nublando cualquier visión me estaba volviendo completamente loca.

_-Tiene mi palabra…-_ dijo Mi padre mientras Aro sonría algo frustrado y decepcionado por haber llegado aún entendimiento.

-Fin del Flashback-

No había duda que los lobos estaban rondando esta zona… Es que acaso al amigo de Bella le encantaban los lobos de mascotas. Antes de dar el siguiente paso, cerré los ojos ante la visión de Edward y Emmett entrando en el apartamento de Kristen.

_Ok, eso era bueno, en unos minutos deben estar aquí…-_ pensé, aunque sabía que se molestarían pero definitivamente sin mis visiones y sola no podría proteger a Bella por mucho tiempo.

_-Bella debemos tener mucho cuidado…-_ dije retomando el paso.

Cuando llegamos al sitio de encuentro, el olor era insoportable estaba en alguna parte y… estaba acompañado.

_Alice Marie Cullen ahora si que te metiste en problemas-_ pensé como una sentencia final.

_-Es por aquí, debe estar cerca… Debemos tener cuidado hay guardias merodeando por aquí, porque este es el límite del colegio-_ dije mientras con cautela me escabullía detrás de un árbol.

Mientras más rápido terminará este encuentro mejor para todos. Apenas sentí unos pasos acercarse me escabullí entre los árboles, el olor a vampiro impregnaba toda el área pero con suerte pensarían que era alguna patrulla Vulturi que había pasado y mi presencia pasaría desapercibida.

Bella y Jacob jugueteaban mientras yo tenía mis ojos cerrados agudizando aún más mis sentidos ante cualquier indicio de peligro, bueno que más indicio que estar rodeadas por una manada de lobos. Pero aquello apenas estaba por comenzar…

_- Bella apestas…-_ dijo Jacob haciendo que abriera mis ojos cual platos, ya mi presencia no era un secreto para nadie en ese lugar, podía sentir como se aceleró la respiración de los lobos en el perímetro alrededor de nosotros.

_-No es muy caballeroso de tu parte, Jack_

_-Me buscabas?_ – dije con los brazos cruzados aparentando una postura relajada y hasta divertida, cuando en realidad estaba petrificada.

_EDWARD APURATE!!! POR QUÉ TARDAS TANTO? SINO QUIERES ENCONTRAR A TU HERMANA HECHA PEDACITOS MÁS TE VALE QUE MUEVAS TU TRASERO… Se que es mi culpa, pero de verdad puedes hacerme lo que quieras… te necesito y Bella también_- pensé deseando que me pudiera escuchar.

_-Jacob te presentó a mi mejor amiga Alice Marie!-_ dijo Bella colocándose en medio de los dos, ella trataba de acercarnos con el fin de presentarnos.

_-QUE? Acaso estas loca… como una… de ellos va a hacer tu amiga!-_ dijo Jacob incrédulo.

-_Por Dios Jacob! Deja de ser tan infantil y acercaté…_

-_No creo sea buena idea Bella, porque mejor no te apuras y nos vamos. _

Pero mientras más me acercaba a él, sentía que mi cabeza iba a estallar y él solo se tensaba a cada paso que daba, estaba segura que este era el primer encuentro con alguien de nuestra especie lo cual no era nada bueno, teniendo en cuenta cuán influenciable son por sus estados de ánimos.

Por un momento pensé que todo acabaría bien, que Bella se despediría de Jacob y volveríamos como si nada hubiera pasado pero… que ilusa! De sueños también se vive, no?

**Edward POV**

_-Que opinas sobre esto de los humanos? Funcionará?-_ dije mientras caminaba con mi padre de regreso a las instalaciones de la academia después de una cacería.

_-No lo sé, tengo mis dudas. Los más antiguos creen que esto es locura y que será solo tiempo antes que ocurra un "accidente", por otra parte, los más jóvenes, es decir, la mayoría que después de su transformación no han salido de estás cuatro paredes sientes curiosidad por como reaccionarán, resulta emocionantes para ellos…- _dijo mi padre.

-_y yo creía que Robert era el único que leía mentes aparte de mí_

_-Te llevó unos cuantos años, hijo! No me hace falta tu don para comprender a las personas_- dijo Carlisle poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

_-Alice dijo que nos haría bien este tiempo juntos… lo extrañaba! Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido._

_-Alice? _

Que tenía que ver mi hermana en todo esto? pude ver en la mente de mi padre como recordaba a Alice entrando a su despacho y le insinuaba que sería bueno un momento padre-hijo. Realmente era una buena idea pero mi hermana no hacía NADA sin pensar o sin alguna razón.

_-Sabes, dónde está Alice?-_ dije parándome en seco.

-_No, no tengo idea._

_-Hablamos luego, de acuerdo? _

Salí corriendo al cuarto de Alice, como me esperaba no estaba. La siguiente parada era el cuarto de Emmett, en el camino me encontré con un molesto grupo de humanos y tuve que correr… lento… haciendo que me estresará mucho más, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Apenas crucé hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación, vi a Rose con Emmett riendo.

_Bueno quizás esto no haya sido tan mala idea, __quizás sin contar mi cabello, mi ropa, mi cuarto de baño y mi habitación… Definitivamente voy a matar a Alice! Y Bella espero disfrute su encuentro en el bosque con como se llame porque si depende de mi que se olvideeeeeeee!_-pensó Rose.

-_Rose, dónde esta Bella?_

_-Ella estaba conmigo como va a saber donde esta ella…- _dijo Emmett sin comprender nada.

_Ahora si estoy en problemas! Pero como va a saber…-_ pensó Rose.

Que diablos estaba haciendo Bella en el bosque con mi hermana? A quién iba a ver? Acaso tendría que amarrarla a una cama? Creí que comenzaba a agradarle este lugar o al menos por mí… estaba bastante equivocado. La tristeza me invadió pero luego recordé todo lo que podía pasarles en medio del bosque.

_-Tu hermana, Bella, se fue con Alice al bosque a encontrarse con alguien…-_ dije mirando a Emmett mientras Rose ponía cara de terror.

_-Ah? Tu sabías eso?-_ dijo Emmett mirando a Rose con rabia.

_-Si… se suponía que yo… pero de verdad al principio me opuse! Perdóname Emmett, espero que tu hermana este bien._

_-No lo puedo creer…_

_-Ahora no hay tiempo para esto, debemos irnos a buscar a Robert! Que sino me equivocó debe estar con Kristen, no? Rose_- dije mirando a Rose, ella simplemente asintió bajando la mirada.

_-Hiciste bien tu trabajo de distraerme… te felicito Rose. Adios._

_-Emmett…._

Apenas estuvimos lejos de la vista de Rose prácticamente volamos hasta la habitación de Kristen, toque la puerta y nadie abría pero sabía que estaban ahí. No había tiempo para esto… rompí la manilla y entramos.

Inmediatamente recordé todo lo que había sucedido poniéndolo al tanto de todo. El pareció sorprendido y rabioso al mismo tiempo, miró a Kristen quién nos miraba esperando que alguien dijera algo.

_-Creí que eras tu la que detestaba estar aquí… me puedes explicar con quien se supone que se está encontrado Bella?-_ dijo Emmett parándose enfrente de su hermana.

_-Jacob Black… sabes bien que sino la ayudaba buscaría la manera de ir sin que nadie lo supiera, Alice está con ella, estará bien! _

_-QUEEEEE??? BLACK QUE ESTA HACIENDO ESE… AQUÍ!_- dijo Emmett un poco histérico.

_-Así que todo esto lo planeaste…-_ dijo Robert mirando con dolor a Kristen.

Mi hermano pensaba como fue capaz de engañarlo y hacerle creer que de verdad estaban comenzando a llevarse bien, vi que… la había besado! Acaso estaba loco, pero ahora no era el momento para matarlo quizás después, cada día nos estábamos exponiendo más. Vamos a ir al infierno No hay duda!

_-Rob no! Es decir, si pero no tuve opción…! _

_-Debemos irnos… YA! _

_-TU te quedas aquí!-_ dijo Emmett señalando a su hermana con un dedo mientras los tres caminamos hacia la puerta.

_-NI lo sueñes! Es mi hermana! Sino me llevas me iré por mi cuenta así tenga que salir por el balcón!_

_-Que habré hecho yo para que me dieran dos hermanas tan testarudas y tercas!_

_-No puede ir…!-_ dije mirando a Emmett con los ojos abiertos.

_Créele buscará la manera de ir y estaremos entonces no preocupados por donde estaba una, sino donde están las dos-_ pensó Emmett

_Será tu responsabilidad, Rob, no le quites un ojo de encima_- pensé mirando a mi hermano.

_Por que yo?-_ reclamó mentalmente.

_La besaste, no? Míralo como tu castigo –_ pensé sonriéndole sarcásticamente.

_-Vamos…-_dije saliendo por la puerta.

Llegamos al límite del bosque con lentitud por no delatar nuestra condición delante de Kristen. Rápidamente detecte el olor de Alice y lo seguí al igual que el resto.

_-Kris sube a mi espalda, no quiero te hagas daño, aún estas resentida de tu tobillo_- dijo Emmett.

No discutió lo cual me extraño, pero supongo no estaba en potestad de hacerlo luego de haber ayudado a semejante locura.

Me paré al sentir un olor extraño, asqueroso… y mi hermana parecía haber ido en esa misma dirección. WTF??? Claro!!! que imbécil soy! Quién más podría citar a alguien en medio del bosque?

_Un lobo…-_ pensó Rob haciendo que todos fuésemos lo más rápido posible teniendo en cuenta las limitantes.

_EDWARD APURATE!!! POR QUÉ TARDAS TANTO? SINO QUIERES ENCONTRAR A TU HERMANA HECHA PEDACITOS MÁS TE VALE QUE MUEVAS TU TRASERO… Se que es mi culpa, pero de verdad puedes hacerme lo que quieras… te necesito y Bella también-_ pensó Alice.

_-Robert protege a Kristen! Emmett vamos!_

_Es la única manera, tenemos que ir más rápido… mantente atento! Hay muchos rodeándonos_- pensé.

_-De acuerdo_!- dijo Rob tomando el brazo de Kristen para montarla en su espalda con agilidad, hecho a correr entre los arbustos.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude dejando a Emmett atrás, en apenas unos segundos llegué adonde estaban. Bella estaba entre los dos tratando de unirlos pero apenas él sintió mi presencia tomo un brazo de ella con la intención de salir corriendo de ahí con ella. Aprovechando que Bella estaba de espaldas a mí y aún no se había percatado de mi presencia, corrí lo más rápido que pude para arrancársela de los brazos y estrecharla contra mi pecho.

_-Estás bien?-_ dije tomando su cara entre mis manos, ella estaba sorprendida de verme ahí.

_-Edward… si estoy bien!-_ dijo con sus ojos de vergüenza fijos en mi, yo simplemente la abracé en este momento solo me importaba que estuviera bien.

_QUE ES ESTO? Que hace mi Bella babeada por este chupasangre… tengo que sacarla de aquí_- pensó aquel chico, haciendo que yo recordará que no estábamos solos

-_Bella VEN ACA! Este lugar es peligroso para ti, debo llevarte lejos de aquí, nada de lo que ves es lo que parece… El no es lo que parece_- dijo él alternando la mirada entre Alice y yo.

_Robert mantente alerta son muchos…-_ pensé sabiendo perfectamente que mi hermano escucharía.

_-No seas absurdo, perro, ella tiene quien la cuide_- dijo Alice con las manos en la cintura y moviendo el pie contra el suelo.

_-No entiendo a que te refieres, estamos claros que no son "normales" pero de ahí a que sean un peligro inminente, estás exagerando! Jake! _

_-No lo estoy, Por Dios! Bella! Por una vez en tu vida hazme caso! Debes irte de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde!_

_-Ni lo sueñes, perro! Sabes bien que no lo permitiremos- _dije colocando a Bella detrás de mí.

_-Dejemos que ella decida entonces…_

_-NO! Ni lo sueñes Black, sabes bien que estamos en dos mundos separados y Bella ya es uno de nosotros –_ dije al momento que Emmett llegaba y tomaba a su hermana.

_-WTF??? Son demasiados… Maldita sea! –_ dijo Emmett mirando a todos lados protegiendo a las chicas.

_-NO! NO LO ES… SOBRE MI CADAVER SE CONVERTIRÁ EN... ESO!-_ dijo Jake mirándome con asco.

_-BELLAAAAAAAAA!!!!!-_ llegó Kristen corriendo abrazar a su hermana haciendo que todos volteásemos a ver el reencuentro.

_ROBERT QUE DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO?-_ pensé mirando con severidad.

_MEJOR CALLATE SR. PERFECTO QUE MIRA QUE POR TU NO CUIDAR A BELLA DONDE TERMINAMOS-_ pensó Robert, lo deje pasar porque este no era momento de discutir. Obviamente todos estamos histéricos y alarmados.

_-Kristen…-_ dijo Emmett mirándola como a una niña cuando se porta mal, pero no dijo nada, solo se coloco delante de las tres separándolas de nosotros mientras Robert acudía a mi lado.

_-Son unos enfermos! Como se les ocurre traerlas acá… lo pensaría de cualquier de ellos pero tu Emmett _

_-Yo se lo que es mejor para mis hermanas, y lo que mi familia y yo hagamos no es de tu incumbencia_- dijo Emmett con los puños apretados.

_-Si somos unos enfermos que se supone que eres tu, traerla al bosque a jugar con los lobos! Que educativo!_- dijo Robert

-_Emmett cálmate… sabes bien lo que puede pasar_- le recordó Alice.

_-Qué puede pasar?- _dijo Bella pero nadie le respondió, entendió que en este momento nadie respondería a sus preguntas.

_-Dejemos que ella decida… Si convertirse en una bestia asesina como ustedes o si quiere venir conmigo. Kristen si quieres puedes venir con nosotros._

_-OLVIDALO JACOB! Tu no tienen ninguna autoridad aquí… es nuestro territorio!_ – dijo Robert

_Me la llevaré, no voy a permitir que las maten, ni que sufrán_- pensó Jacob.

_-Jacob no sabes de que hablas? No los conoces… No sabes todo lo que han hecho por nosotras sino entenderías_- dijo Bella tratando de acercarse pero su hermano la detuvo.

_-Ah si? Los conozco mejor que tu… Acaso les has visto alimentarse? O quizás a dar un paseo en un día soleado? O les has visto sangrar?_ -dijo Jake mirándome con asco.

_-CALLATE! PERRO IMBECIL SINO QUIERES QUE TE DEJE CON TRES PATAS!-_ dijo Robert sin poder contenerse más.

_-ENTONCES VEN Y CALLAME! CHUPASANGRE…_

_-CON TODO GUSTO… _

_-ROBERTTTTTTTT NOOOOOOOOO!!!!-_ dijo Kristen escabulléndose para correr a su lado mientras Emmett batallada con Bella que parecía una muñeca entre sus brazos.

_-Por favor… Mirame…!-_ dijo Kristen tomando la cara de mi hermano con sus manos para que sus ojos se encontrarán.

_-No te preocupes…-_ dijo Robert muy bajo solo para que ella escuchará.

_-Quédate conmigo… Sácame de aquí por favor-_ dijo Kris haciendo que mi hermano quedará totalmente desarmado.

_-Edward… Mi…-_ dijo Bella entre sollozos quedándose muda cuando Jacob la fulminó con la mirada por lo que estaba apunto de decir.

_-Bella… quédate ahí-_ le advertí mientras Jacob comenzaba a temblar y se arrancaba la camisa.

Estaba decidido a atacarlo, aunque eso implicará que Bella descubriera quienes somos pero no permitiría que este perro sarnoso la lastimará. Sabía que después vendrían todos los demás pero alcanzaría a darle tiempo de escapar al menos.

Aparecieron dos chicos un poco más mayores que él para tomarlo por cada brazo.

_-Vamos Jake! Tu puedes amigo… No es lo que quieres! _

_-SUELTENMEEEEEEEE!!!! NO PUEDES ATREVERTE ELLA ES HUMANA Y TU…_

_-LLEVENSELO!-_ dijo Sam unos de los profesores de la Academia _Underworld_ manada.

_-JAKE!-_ dijo Bella corriendo hacia Jake pero yo la detuve dejando que sus amigos se lo llevarán

_-Cullen… _

_-No sobrepasamos su límite… y no hemos incumplido ninguna regla! Es más, deberías controlar a tus chicos, sabes bien que ahora con los nuevos estudiantes…_

_Lo sé, no toleraremos ninguna falta a nuestro trato… No hay excepciones, Cullen…-_ pensó Sam, yo simplemente asentí y el desapareció entre la maleza.

_-Qué fue eso? Qué le sucedió a Jacob?-_ dijo Bella.

_-Debes olvidarte de él! Es peligroso, Bella…-_ dijo Emmett

_-Que casualidad! Eso mismo dijo él de todos ustedes… porque nadie me dice que es lo que sucede aquí!_- dijo Bella frustrada.

_-Vamonos de aquí! Por favor!-_ dijo Kris abrazada a Robert

Yo simplemente me limite a caminar de regreso, seguidos por los demás.

_-Al cuarto ya…- _dijo Emmett cuando entramos al edificio, al rato entramos todos a la habitación de las gemelas.

_-EN QUE DIABLOS SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS PENSANDO ISABELLA? Acaso tu crees que te mandas sola y no te importa ninguno de los que estamos aquí? Los Cullen que no hacen más que tratar que te adaptes a este lugar… se que lo odias pero sabes que MAS TE VALE QUE TE ACOSTUMBRES! _

_-Yo no odio este lugar! Ya no! Pero quería ver a mi amigo… y si tu no fueras tan… tan… paranoico y alarmista, te hubiera dicho para que me acompañarás._

_-PARANOICO? Acaso no viste lo que acaba de pasar? Te parece estoy exagerando… Por Dios Bella! No te das cuenta que no estamos en nuestra casa donde podías ir y venir a tu antojo… Solo quiero mantenerte a salvo… si quieres que deje de tratarte como una niña pues DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO TAL!_

_-Acaso se supone que tengo que vivir aislada del mundo? Como si el resto no existiera! Sabes yo tenía una vida antes de venir acá! No firme un contrato que dijera que renunciaba a cualquier lazo con mi vida anteriormente al venir aquí._

_-Pues hazte la idea de que así fue! Ahora esta es tu vida, nosotros somos tu UNICA familia… y Tu KRISTEN en realidad te importa el bienestar de nuestra hermana, te das cuenta que por alcahuetearla todo lo que pudo suceder sino nos enteramos a tiempo?_

_-Lo siento, yo no sabía que las cosas terminarían así… yo amo a mi hermana y nunca desearía que nada la sucediera_- dijo Kristen con lágrimas en los ojos abrazándose a ella misma.

_-Perdóname, no debí decir eso…-_ dijo Emmett abrazando a Kristen y luego atrayendo a Bella a que se uniera.

_-Yo solo quiero tenerlas conmigo, no quiero perderlas, pero solo siento que las hago infelices y por eso buscan la manera de irse así sea poniendo su vida en peligro… si eso es lo que quieren de verdad… yo- _dijo con color besando sus cabezas.

-_No… de verdad que no! Eso era antes- _dijo Bella mirándome de reojo- _fue irresponsable de mi parte irme a exponer de esa manera. Lo siento hermano oso_

_-Queremos quedarnos contigo… Se que no es fácil ser padre y madre_- dijo Kristen más que arrepentida de haberse prestado para eso.

_-Vayan a dormir… mañana hablaremos… las quiero-_ dijo Emmett saliendo de la habitación tranquilo pero aún molesto.

_-Edward…-_ dijo Bella acercándose a mi me disponía a irme a mi habitación.

_-Si?_

_-Lo siento, se que estás molesto pero sabía que no me dejarían ir y Jacob ha sido mi amigo desde siempre y lo extrañaba mucho… Nunca le había pasado eso en todos los años que llevó conociéndolo, no entiendo…_

_-No tienes que darme explicaciones, si quieres irte al bosque y exponerte a que te pase algo por un capricho, sin importante todo lo que hacemos por mantenerte a salvo! Pues hazlo! Desde ahora ya no es mi problema…_

_-Edward… No se trata de ningún capricho! Es mi amigo!_

_-Si claro… no me importa que sea ese perro para ti_

_-Yo no te he pedido que me protejas, he vivido 17 años sin un Edward Cullen que me cuide y me las he llevado bastante bien, te informó! Yo no te pedí que fueras a buscarme! Es más discúlpame por molestarte y hacerte perder tu tiempo!_

_-NO SABES ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA BELLA! Mejor no hables sino sabes como son las cosas…_

_-YO NO SOY UNA NIÑA! CUANDO LO VAN A ENTENDER…_

_-Sabes que no voy a seguir discutiendo…_

Abrí la puerta y cuando estaba en el pasillo abriendo la puerta de la mía, vi a mi hermano salir con Kristen caminando detrás-

_-Robert…? No es lo que crees, es decir, yo si ayude a mi hermana pero no todo fue…_

Él se volteó a mirarla con una mano en su cabello, fingiendo tranquilidad y despreocupación.

_-Kristen sabes que? Fue un juego divertido, me alegro que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo! No pasa nada! No es la primera vez que juego con alguien… tranquila! Que descanses_- dijo Robert con sarcasmo, mientras sus pensamientos demostraban cuán dolido estaba por haber sido engañado y sobre todo seducido.

_-ERES UN IMBECIL ROBERT… Sabes que? espero que lo hayas aprovechado porque no se volverá a repetir! Supongo que fue la caridad de la semana-_ dijo Kristen entrando a su habitación y tirando la puerta.

_Lo siento chicos… se que hicieron mal bueno hicimos pero dejarlas así-_ pensó Alice recreando la escena de las gemelas llorando abrazadas la una a la otra en la cama- _no creo se lo merezcan, sin ni siquiera saber que es lo que pasa._

Mi hermano y yo compartimos una mirada de culpabilidad pero definitivamente estábamos heridos, nuestro orgullo no nos permitiría dejar pasar esto tan fácilmente… o si?

************************

**Que tal? Les gusto que opinan?...**

**Cómo creen que reaccionarán Bella y Kristen de aquí en adelante?**

**De aquí en adelante como será la relación de estas dos parejas?**

**Y Rose? Mmmmm…. Bueno todo eso en el capítulo que viene! Lo más probable es que publique a final de la semana! Si Dios me lo permite!**

**Bueno chicas aquí les dejo unos links con fotos de los protagonistas o por lo menos puedan meterse un poco en mi cabeza y ver un poco mis perspectiva cuando escribo este fic jajaja espero les guste:**

**Edward Cullen:** .

**Robert****Pattinson**.com/robert-pattinson-sure-loves-kids-s115901/photos-33079511/

**Jacob Black**: .

**Les mando muchos abrazos y besos**

**Espero muchos reviews con sus impresiones de cómo van las cosas hasta ahora!**

**Mels.**


	5. No me dejes

**Buenos días chicas!!!**

**Aquí les va otro capítulo! **

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y visitas…! You´re the best!**

**Tengo la costumbre de dar los agradecimientos a cada una de las personas que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review pero últimamente no dispongo de mucho y supongo que quieren leer la continuación cuanto antes, no?**

**Como ya saben los personajes son de Meyer, el resto de mi loca cabeza y la de mi Beta que esta enferma por abusar, para variar, así que amiiii este capítulo es para ti!**

**************

**Bella POV**

Las palabras de Edward habían sido como un puñal en medio del pecho. Seguramente se había hartado de mí, de cuidarme y siempre estarme sacando de problemas. Quizás esto fue solo una excusa para por fin librarse de la responsabilidad de estarme cuidando, en realidad nadie le había dado esa tarea, el solo decidió tomarla pero de igual manera era obvio que se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Estaba en mi cama abrazada a mi almohada luchando porque las lágrimas no salieran de mis ojos, me sentía enojada y molesta conmigo misma por haber ido pero no me arrepentía… no podía entender como no comprendían que solo quería ver a Jacob, no era un capricho como todos interpretaron. La tristeza de no saber cuando volvería a estar cerca de Edward me mataba, seguramente volveré a desaparecer o dejar de existir para él.

_-Lo siento, Bella… Todo estará bien! Ya se les pasará- _dijo Alice acariciando mi espalda.

En aquel momento escuche que tiraron la puerta, obviamente era mi hermana, se acercó a mi cama abrazándose a ella misma con lágrimas en sus ojos. Me senté y vino a mi lado sin pronunciar una palabra, ambas nos abrazamos mientras intentábamos consolarnos la una a la otra.

_-Bella…Kristen… Mis hermanos son una imbéciles! Creanme se van arrepentir y van a venir arrastrados!- _dijo Alice con cruzando los brazos.

_-Por mi! Puede arrastrarse, besarme los pies o si quiere tirarse para que le pase por encima porque no me interesa… como se atreve a tratarme así! A jugar conmigo…-_ dijo mi hermana levantándose de la cama para comenzar a caminar alrededor histérica.

_-Debo irme…-_ dijo Alice mirando que comenzaba a amanecer, no tenía idea como había pasado el tiempo tan rápido.

_-Gracias Alice… Lamento si te busque problemas_- dije avergonzada.

_-No te preocupes por mí. Nos vemos luego._

_-Quiero arrancarle la cabeza!!! DETESTO a Robert Cullen!-_ dijo Kristen con las manos al aire después que Alice se fue.

Yo simplemente seguía abrazada a mi almohada, ni que quisiera podría detestar a Edward pero me molestaba su actitud. De un momento a otro, una frase comenzó a retumbar en mi cabeza.

_No son lo que parece…._ Había dicho Jacob varias veces, de que trataba de alertarme? Acaso serían solo celos por no ser el quien me cuidará como siempre había hecho? O había algo más?

_-Kris… escuchaste lo que dijo Jacob?-_ dije sentándome en la cama con mi cabeza trabajando a mil por hora intentando recordar todo lo sucedido.

_-Si… Por qué?_

_-No podemos negar que tiene razón en decir que esta gente es… diferente… pero que quiso decir con que "no son lo que parecen"? No te parece extraño._

_-Tienes razón, Cómo fue que Edward se enteró de todo? Cómo supo exactamente donde estabas? Y luego Robert supo llegar sin ni siquiera dudar, adonde estaban ustedes…-_ dijo mi hermana pensativa.

_-Jacob intento decirnos algo, y que después podríamos decidir si irnos o quedarnos aquí, A que se podría referir…? También pregunto si los habíamos visto lastimarse o comer… y ambas sabemos que no _

_-Lo de lastimarse, no cuenta, esa es nuestra especialidad! No es común en todo el mundo pero lo otro si es cierto…. Ni se te ocurra intentar de nuevo hablar con Jacob, ok? Porque te conozco Isabella Marie Swan…_

Me quedé callada porque tenía razón, yo necesitaba respuestas sobre lo que había sucedido pero no tenía forma de ponerme en contacto con Jake. No podía preguntarle a Edward porque no me habla y mucho menos a Emmett porque si le recordaba lo sucedido seguramente volvería a su estado de Hulk.

_-Qué le pasó a la cerradura?-_ dijo Rose parada en la puerta.

-_Cortesía de los hermanos Cullen…_

_-Ah?-_ dije mirando a mi hermana.

_-No saben tocar la puerta, bueno si lo hizo pero… _

_-pero?-_ dije mirando a mi hermana.

Kristen dejó caer los brazos sentándose en la cama y nos contó lo que había sucedido, como había besado a Robert dos veces la misma noche. Ahora entendía porque interfirió cuando él iba a pelear con Jacob.

-_No saben lo que sucedió! Emmett literalmente destrozo mi baño, cuando vino el plomero resulta que alguien había hecho inexplicablemente un nudo con ambas tuberías. _

_-Cómo?_

_-Tu hermano seguramente prefirió utilizar la fuerza bruta antes de pensar como resolver el problema._

_-Tienes idea de cuanta fuerza se necesita para doblar dos tuberías?-_ dije con los ojos como platos.

_-Bájale Bella! Creo que te estás poniendo paranoica… Esto no es "escuela de superhéroes" al mejor estilo de disney._

_-De que hablan?-_ dijo Rose mirándonos extrañada.

_-No importa Rose, el sereno le afecto el cerebro_

_-Debemos ir a clases! Sino me equivoco hoy tenemos clases mixtas con los de otros años-_ dijo Rose levantándose.

_-Yo no quiero ir, puedo declararme enferma?-_ dijo Kristen acostándose en la cama.

_-No, ni se te ocurra dejarme sola en esto.-_ dije mirándola con reproche.

Después de mucho guerrear con mi hermana, llegamos a un auditorio donde veríamos una clase de "La Sociedad del siglo XXI"… Qué tipo de materia era esta?

_-Se me quedó algo en mi habitación, las alcanzó ahora!_

_-Te guardaremos un puesto, Rose!_

Apenas entramos Alice nos hizo señas para que nos acercáramos, una vez que nos sentamos, los gemelos Cullen se sentaron dos filas por debajo de nosotras sin ni siquiera saludarnos.

Tanto Robert como Edward fijaron su mirada en la puerta, donde estaba Rose prácticamente paralizada con la vista puesta en James quién jugueteaba con un lápiz, apenas la vio se quedó unos instantes extrañado hasta que de pronto una sonrisa de dibujo en sus labios provocando que a Rose se le cayera todo cuando comenzó a temblar.

En aquel momento, mi hermano tropezó con Rose al mejor estilo Swan y de mala manera comenzó ayudarla a recoger sus cosas. A lo lejos, ella se veía que estaba en shock, no entendía que sucedía y Em tampoco porque al ver su estado inmediatamente se apresuró a ayudarla a levantarse del piso, pero apenas estuvo de pie salió corriendo del salón.

_-Deberíamos ir…-_ dijo mi hermana mirando a Alice.

_-No… deben quedarse aquí. _

Alice se puso las manos en la cabeza, cerró los ojos y para cuando los abrió se encontró con los de Edward, quién se encontraba volteado hacía nosotras.

Emmett se sentó al lado de Robert, parecían discutir pero al final mi hermano se paró y salió del salón. Nuevamente los tres hermanos dirigieron su atención hacia la puerta, donde estaba Jasper buscando con la vista algo, supuse que a su hermana. Inesperadamente Alice le hizo señas para que se acercará, un poco extrañado y con seriedad se acercó adonde estábamos todos.

_-Buenos Días… Disculpa, has visto a mi hermana Rose?-_ dijo muy educadamente Jasper.

_-Si, dijo que venía ahora… que la esperarás. Si quieres puedes sentarte aquí_- dijo Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Por qué Alice estaba diciendo esa mentira? Qué estaba sucediendo? Nuevamente tenía esa sensación que todos se comunicaban de una manera que yo no entendía.

_-Estás en mi puesto…-_ dijo Jackson, el novio de Alice llegando justo cuando Jasper se iba a sentar.

_-Disculpa, no sabía que estuviera ocupado_

_-No te preocupes… Hola mi princesa_

_-Hola Jackson… siéntate que va a comenzar la clase_

Jasper se sentó al lado de Jackson con la una cara de fastidiado, que daba pena verlo, apenas terminó la clase salió corriendo a buscar a su hermana. Se veía realmente preocupado, cuando volteé al parecer tampoco James estaba pero… en que momento se había ido?

_-Robert!!!!- _dijo Nikki cuando este se habría paso entre la gente para salir de prisa.

_-Cómo estás Edward?- _dijo Tanya abrazándolo mientras el parecía incómodo pero no la apartó sino por el contrario le correspondió. Yo no quise ver más y salí de ahí a mi habitación.

**Emmett POV**

Después de aquella larga noche y de haberme cuestionado más de un millón de veces si tener a mis hermanas acá eran lo mejor, aunque definitivamente sobre mi cadáver se irían con un lobo sarnoso.

Cuando amaneció me vestí y fui a clases por el camino me encontré con Jackson y Laurent.

_-Hey chicos!_

_-Cómo andas? Emmett… estamos apostando cuanto tiempo pasará para que ocurra un accidente o en su defecto hagamos una nueva adquisición a nuestra especie_- dijo Laurent

_-Yo dije que dos semanas_

-Hola preciosa…- dijo Laurent al momento que pasaba Rose delante de nosotros, mirándola de arriba abajo.

-_Debí haber apostado a solo un par de minutos_

_-Permiso-_ dijo Rose con la vista en alto.

_-Mmm… me encanta tu impetud, eres un espécimen difícil de domar! Mis preferidas_- dijo Laurent.

_-Emmett puedo hablar contigo…-_ dijo Rose

_-La conoces?-_ dijo Laurent mirándome con los ojos negros.

_-Si, es una de las chicas nuevas, Qué se supone tendría yo que hablar contigo? Rose… cierto?_

_-Deberías presentar a tus amigas… compartir! Ya sabes!_

_-Toda tuya…-_ dije dándole la espalda para hablar con Jackson.

Pude sentir como la rabia comenzaba a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo y sus ojos parecían apunto de matarme si hubiesen podido. Su corazón iba a estallar, por un instante tuve la convicción de que si Laurent o cualquiera la tocaba le arrancaría la cabeza sin dudarlo, qué se suponía que significaba eso? Cuando me volteé ya estaba entrando a la clase.

_-Nos vemos adentro…-_ dije caminando hacia el auditorio.

Apenas puse un pie adentro me encontré con las miradas de los Cullen penetrándome como cuchillos, como si intentarán hablarme. Comencé a entender lo que sucedía cuando prácticamente me tropecé con Rose que se encontraba agachada en piso recogiendo sus cosas, o mejor dicho intentándolo porque tenía la mirada fija en una persona… James.

Me agache para ayudarla y sus manos temblaban sin control. Cuando alce la mirada después de recoger sus cosas, la mujer valiente, prepotente y fuerte se había quedado afuera, delante de mí tenía a una mujer frágil e indefensa. Sin reparar en que pensaría todo el mundo, la ayude a levantarse pero ella simplemente me miró asustada y salió corriendo por donde entró.

WTF??? Qué fue eso??? James tenía una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro… que con mucho gusto se la quitaría en un instante. Me senté junto a Robert luego de ver a mis hermanas con Alice un poco más arriba.

_-Qué paso? Qué viste?-_ le pregunté a Rob.

_-Rose conoce a James… en realidad la única persona a la que le teme es a él. Después te explico_

_-Ah? Rob… dime que pasó?_

_-Emmett desde cuando te importa tanto, no te preocupes._

_-WTF? Dónde está James?-_ dijo Edward mirando a Alice y después a Rob.

_-Qué vio? _

_-Al parecer, James ya recordó en su vida humana quién fue Rose y la está buscando._

_-Dónde está ella?-_ dije exaltado, no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera nada, después de verla así…- _Robert dime!_

_-NO LO SE! Quieres calmarte… Qué es lo que te pasa? Emmett_

Sin pensarlo, salí de ahí corriendo y casi me llevó a Jasper por delante. Me paré un momento para intentar seguir su olor, mi sentido del olfato era pésimo incluso para ser un vampiro pero debía intentarlo… sino podía llegar tarde y… NO no no no! Vamos Emmett tu puedes!

Percibí su delicioso olor…y corrí lo más rápido que pude, cuando distinguí el olor de James junto con el de Rose, recordé lo que sentí cuando el desgraciado ese se llevó a mis hermanas. Definitivamente me las iba a pagar, ya esto era demasiado.

Finalmente en un pasillo sin salida pude ver a Rose acorralada por James en una esquina, mientras esta hacía un esfuerzo por escaparse de ahí logrando infundirle más diversión para James.

_-Rose… querida… cuanto tiempo? Sabes que? Uno tiene que terminar lo que empieza y nosotros tenemos algunas cosas pendientes!_

_-Déjame… Déjame en paz…_

Cuando tomó su cintura para pegarla más a él, su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón iba a reventar, yo iba dispuesto arrancarle la cabeza. Trate de disminuir el paso cuando llegué al comienzo de aquel pasillo.

_-Mira quién vino a hacernos compañía? _

_-James, déjala en paz! Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?_

_-Alguien como tú? No me hagas reír Swan! Y si me disculpas tengo cosas pendientes que arreglar con esta lindura! No te culpo de verdad está más hermosa que nunca_- dijo James poniendo sus sucias manos en su cara

Me acerqué decido a hacer lo que tuviera que hacer para impedir que le hiciera daño.

_-Emmett…-_ suplicó Rose cuando James rozó sus labios con los de ella.

La ira me invadió haciendo que lo tomará por el cuello mandándolo a volar sobre la pared opuesta. Abracé a Rose fuerte como si su vida dependiera de ello, para mi sorpresa ella se aferró a mi espalda arrugando con sus puños mi camisa.

_-Tranquila…_

_-Buen golpe_- dijo James riéndose mientras se levantaba.

_-Swan, últimamente has agarrado la mala costumbre de arruinarme la diversión y eso esta comenzando a molestarme, sabes?_

_-No sabes como lo lamento… quizás deberías buscar otros entretenimientos! Quizás automutilarte, eso sería divertidísimo y si necesitas ayuda me puedes llamar_.

_-No juegues conmigo Emmett, no te sigas metiendo en mis asuntos_- dijo James con seriedad.

_-No estoy jugando y mientras tus asuntos interfieran con los míos creo que no habrá nada que puedas hacer._

_-Apuestas?-_ dijo gruñendo, coloque a Rose detrás de mí para protegerla.

_-Aquí NO! si tu problema es conmigo, lo arreglamos tu y yo!_

_-Podríamos compartirla! Si es tanto el problema, no soy egoísta y te aseguró podríamos divertirnos de muchas maneras con ella- _puse sentir a Rose tensarse recostada en mi espalda- _No digas luego que no te di la oportunidad! De que sirve que te destrocé sino hay nadie quién lo vea, no tendría ningún mérito, te crees intocable pero no lo eres… te lo demostraré. A su tiempo… Nos veremos pronto Rose._

Quise responderle pero ahora solo me interesaba que ella estuviera bien, pero sin aviso me empujó apartándome de su lado… Qué rayos le pasa a esta mujer? Supongo que ya volvió la chica pretenciosa, orgullosa y altanera.

_-Gracias… de verdad… Lo mejor será que vaya a buscar a mi hermano!-_ dijo Rose antes de irse, en medio de la multitud que salía de sus clases.

WTFFFF???? Se fue dejándome ahí parado como un imbécil… Echando chispas me fui a mi cuarto, no entendía porque últimamente me encontraba rodeado de mujeres tan complicadas, ya era oficial son INENTENDIBLES!

Entre a mi cuarto y me senté en un puff solo, porque extrañamente no encontré a nadie, a ver televisión bueno mejor dicho a pasar los canales sin ni siquiera mirar a detalles que programas transmitían.

_-EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!-_ Escuche a Rose gritar a lo lejos, me paré como un resorte y al abrir la puerta me la encontré con la respiración entre cortada, al parecer había corrido mucho- _Es mi hermano… ayúdalo! POR FAVOR! Haré lo que tu quieras, pero por favor no permitas que lo mate! _

Escuché una bulla al otro extremo del edificio en la parte de abajo, cerré la puerta y salí de ahí con Rose, sin decirle nada. Era imposible pasar un momento de tranquilidad desde que… tenemos compañía, no es que queje, de verdad esto antes era muy aburrido pero sin embargo, ya la diversión se estaba tornando en pesadilla.

**Alice POV**

Cuando James reconoció a Rose, tuve la visión de el acorralándola en un pasillo, pero no lograba identificar donde, podía ser cualquier rincón de este edificio o de algún otro. Al Emmett salir corriendo supe que lograría encontrarla y todo estaría bien. Me relaje un poco, hasta que vi a Jasper en la puerta…

El primer día que lo vi, las imágenes que vinieron mi cabeza de nosotros abrazados, besándonos y felices… realmente felices, eran una divina tortura. Su parecido con Jackson era increíble, exceptuando tal vez por el cabello y aquella mirada llena de dulzura y temple… desde entonces trató de recordarme a mi misma que mis visiones no son exactas ni palabra cierta. Existía un detalle, el era un humano y yo… diferente en muchos aspectos, pero cuando lo veía realmente todo aquello se me olvidaba.

Le hice señas para que se acercará sin ni siquiera saber que le iba a decir y como era de esperarse lo hizo tan caballeroso y respetuoso… cual caballero de armadura o quizás un príncipe azul, pero toda aquella burbuja de explotó cuando llego mi…novio… si MI NOVIO… debo recordarlo!

La clase fue larga y en realidad tenía un mal presentimiento pero no lograba tener visiones claras acerca de nada. Al parecer todas las personas en las que trataba de enfocarme estaban cambiando sus decisiones cada milisegundo. Sin embargo, al terminar la clase sentí una puntada en mi cabeza y ganas de vomitar producto del shock de lo que había visto…

_-Alice! Estás bien?-_ dijo Jackson a mi lado.

_-No… Si! Dónde están mis hermanos? Y Bella…?-_ dije mirando a mi alrededor, sin encontrar a nadie excepto a Kristen.

_-Los buitres les cayeron encima y terminaron yéndose…! Mi hermana fue a su cuarto, pero tu estás transparente bueno más de lo normal-_ dijo Kristen.

_-y Jasper?_

_-No lo sé…-_ dijo Jackson algo tenso pero no me importó, inmediatamente salí corriendo de ahí, mentalmente llamaba a gritos a mis hermanos pero al parecer ninguno me escuchaba.

Sabía exactamente donde debía ir pero al llegar, ya todo el escenario estaba montado, tal cual mi visión. Trate de abrirme paso entre la gente que gritaba incitando más a James.

_-QUITENSEEEE!-_ dije empujando algunas personas para poder acercarme.

_-En este tiempo las cosas han cambiado como te has dado cuenta! Ahora estás en mi territorio… espero hayas aprendido la lección, aunque quizás me he equivocado, porque se que lo que más te duele es tu querida y hermosa…_

_-NO TE ATREVAS JAMES!_- dijo Jasper parándose del suelo con una mano abrazando sosteniendo su estómago.

_-Mmm… creo que te subestime! Definitivamente no fue suficiente quizás deba esmerarme un poco más_- dijo James mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara.

_-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!-_ dije pero alguien me detuvo cuando intente ponerme en medio de ellos, eran los brazos de Jackson- _SUÉLTAME!_

Sin ningún esfuerzo James hábilmente esquivó un derechazo de Jasper, con el cual únicamente hubiera logrado fracturarse la mano de haber conseguido impactarlo. Si hubiera querido siendo un vampiro, con un solo golpe hubiera podido atravesarlo pero en cambio su única intensión era humillarlo y dejarle claro que ahora no era el mismo humano débil de antes.

Al parecer esto era muy divertido para todos los presentes, James impacto su puño en la quijada de Jasper haciendo que un hilo de sangre saliera de su boca, luego varios golpes impactaron el cuerpo del humano dejándolo con numerosas fracturas y por último le dio con el puño en el estómago haciendo que este cayera arrodillado el piso donde este le puso un pie en la espalda dejando completamente boca abajo.

_-Veamos… -_ dijo James sacando una navaja de su bolsillo.

_-Por Favor… James… -_ dije arrodillada en el piso con mis brazos en alto sostenidos por Jackson, de haber podido llorar habría inundado el lugar pero únicamente eran sollozos incontrolables los que podía expresar como me sentía- _NOOOOOO!!!-_ grité cuando lo pateó poniéndolo boca arriba, con lo poco de conciencia que le quedaba encontró mi mirada, en aquel momento saque las fuerzas que no encontraba y me solté del amarre de Jackson.

_-Me tendrás que matar a mi…-_ dije colocándome encima de Jasper, definitivamente era un vampiro mucho más fuerte que yo pero no me importaba, no permitiría que lo matará.

De repente tuve la visión de mi padre junto con algunos de la guardia llegando adonde estaba. Sentí que el alma volvía a mi cuerpo pero James estaba delante de mi indeciso en si atacar o no, solo deseaba que se apuraran y no fuera tarde para cuando llegarán.

_-Es que acaso los Cullen ahora son los defensores de los pobres y desamparados? O debo decir de estos frágiles y débiles….-_ dijo James con asco.

_-BASTAAAAAAA!!!! Alice estás bien?- _dijo Emmett poniéndose entre nosotros mientras Rose corría a mi lado donde estaba su hermano, yo logré recostarlo en mis piernas mientras su hermana trataba de hacerlo reaccionar- _De nuevo tu… Es que acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer? Te has propuesto a acabar con mi tranquilidad!_

_-BRAVO! Es que ahora los Hale también forman parte de la fundación Cullen para los chicos desamparados? Definitivamente lo mío no son las obras caritativas_- dijo James.

_-Me estas cansando, James… -_ dijo Emmett encolerizado, de un momento a otro James comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo.

Por encima de mi cabeza vi a Jane con su mirada fija en James, mientras todos los demás permanecían petrificados.

_-Se acabo el show! TODOS FUERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-_ dijo Carlisle agachándose a mi lado.

_-Va a estar bien chicas... Alice quizás lo mejor es que no estés aquí-_ dijo mi padre teniendo por la sangre que comenzaba a inundar toda su camisa.

_-No, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte._

_-Rose, no te preocupes, tu hermano se recuperará pronto_- le dijo mi padre a ella, quién parecía haber entrado en shock.

_-Emmett…?-_ dijo Carlisle mirando a Rose.

_-Vamos Rose, ellos se encargarán de tu hermano… ven conmigo._

Los dos se fueron y mientras algunos miembros de la guardia disipaban a la multitud de espectadores entre vampiros y humanos, nosotros subimos a Jasper a mi cuarto. Mi padre me indicó que cuidados debería darle y yo supe que desde este momento nadie me separaría de él, me dejaría matar si era necesario.

**Emmett POV**

Por el camino tuve que cargar a Rose, no podía ni mantenerse en pie, prueba de ello es que no protesto ni dijo nada al respecto. Llegué a su habitación y la recosté en la cama, luego de arroparla, cerré las cortinas evitando el paso de la luz. Caminé a sentarme en un sillón en la esquina de la habitación.

_-No te vayas… Por Favor…-_ dijo Rose casi como una suplica.

_-No me voy a ir a ninguna parte, solo descansa._

_-Lamento, todas las molestias que te he ocasionado! Es que aparte de mi hermano no tengo…-_dijo Rose antes de volver a llorar abrazando su almohada.

_-Tranquila, todo estará bien_- dije arrodillándome enfrente de su cama, yo no era muy bueno para estás cosas pero haría lo que fuera por hacerla sentir bien.

_-Mi hermano no podrá cuidarme de James y…-_ hizo una pausa antes de mirarme a los ojos- _tengo miedo._

Aquello me destrozó el alma, solo quería que hubiera la manera de demostrarle que yo jamás permitiría que la tocarán.

_-No tienes porque tener miedo, si te digo que no permitiré que te toque no me vas a creer, así que la otra opción es matarlo pero quizás vaya a la cárcel y te toque esconder el cadáver, luego tendrías que buscar la manera de que me escape, llegaríamos a México y me tendrías que aguantar por el resto de tu vida_-dije acariciando su cabello con una dulzura que no era innata en mi y ni sabía de donde venía.

_-Creo que estás viendo muchos películas…-_ dijo Rose medio sonriéndome.

_-No tenía nada mejor que hacer, antes que llegarás a ponerme a correr, bueno quizás mis hermanas y tu andan haciendo la competencia de quién interrumpe mis momentos de reflexión primero_- dije con tono dramático.

_-Momentos de reflexión?-_ dijo Rose soltando una pequeña carcajada, aquel sonido hizo que dibujará una sonrisa en mi cara al instante.

_-Por qué no descansas un poco? Yo te prometo que estaré aquí._

_-De acuerdo, si vienen con noticias de mi hermano prometes despertarme?_

_-Claro, te lo prometo. _

Pasaron un par de horas para cuando comenzó a despertarse, aún no había abierto sus ojos cuando sus manos estaba buscando las mías a ciegas sobre la cama, me acerqué un poco para tomárselas.

_-Hola! Bella durmiente…_

_-Hey, te han dicho algo?_

_-Carlisle dice que se repondrá pronto pero prefiere tenerlo en observación unos días. Rose, puedo preguntarte algo? Si no quieres responderme no hay problema._

_-Quieres saber de donde conozco a James y por qué nos ataco a mi hermano y a mi?_

Yo simplemente asentí y ella se sentó en la cama para comenzar a contarme todo lo que sucedió hace un par de años cuando se conocieron. Probablemente para algunas chicas aquella experiencia hubiera sido desagradable pero teniendo en cuenta la crianza que había tenido Rose y la farsa que había montado James, aquello iba mucho más allá de un simple mal momento. El solo mirarla e imaginarla en un lugar así viendo esas cosas y siendo acosada, me daban ganas de matarlo, si antes había pasado por mi mente aquel instinto, ahora era casi un hecho que a la más mínima provocación no me iba aguantar.

_-Es probable que James no sea el mismo chico de antes sino un poco peor, acá tiene el poder y las influencias que no tenía antes, pero tu no estás sola. No te preocupes… eres intocable para él y yo me encargaré de dejárselo claro-_ dije levantándome para mirar por la ventana mientras trataba de convencerme que la mejor decisión no era ir a arrancarle la cabeza.

_-Si?- _contestó Rose apenas repicó el teléfono- _ya vamos_

Fuimos al cuarto de Alice casi inmediatamente, nos encontramos con mis hermanas y Jasper que seguía inconciente en la cama del duende.

Mis hermanas se apresuraron para abrazar a Rose apenas llegó, y preguntarle como se encontraba entre otras cosas, pero antes de poder contestar se abrió la puerta atrayendo la atención de todos.

_-Qué fue lo que sucedió?-_ dijo Edward con su gemelo detrás.

_-Eso mismo me preguntó yo! Dónde demonios estaban ustedes dos?- _dijo Alice como regaño.

_-Yo estaba...ocupado_- dijo Robert un poco avergonzado.

_-Si, no lo dudo_ - dijo Kristen para mi asombro y algo molesta a decir verdad.

_-Yo estaba… descansando en mi cuarto_- dijo Edward

**Edward POV**

Todo volvió a la calma cuando comenzó la clase, Emmett había ido a buscar a Rose y todo estaría bien. Por lo tanto, decidí relajarme y prestar atención a la clase, por dios a quién quería engañar… había escuchado esto miles de veces y no podía sacar de mis pensamientos de una persona sentada a solo un par de filas detrás de mí.

Alice, no dejaba de recriminarme mi comportamiento, realidad "nuestro" porque mi hermano no se salvaba. Decidí ponerme mis audífonos a máximo volumen debido a que no estaba de humor para andar escuchando las trivialidades en las mentes de los demás.

_-Terminó…-_ dijo Robert

Para cuando me levanté, ya mi hermano estaba llegando a la salida con Nikki detrás, parecía una mosca aquella mujer pero conociendo a mi hermano, era exactamente lo que buscaba para convencerse de que Kristen no había significado nada, pero yo dudaba mucho que le funcionará.

Tomé mis cosas tratando de evitar alzar mis ojos hacía donde estaba Bella, cuando estaba apuntó de ceder me encontré con una melena rubia. No pude escuchar con claridad lo que dijo o simplemente no me interesaba, por cortesía me quite los audífonos para mirarla.

_-Hey Tanya…_

Al parecer el darse cuenta que tenía mi atención la emocionó de más porque aferró sus brazos a mi cuello, podía sentir la mirada de Bella en ese momento y yo no pude evitar recordarla abrazada a Jacob… con rabia le devolví el abrazo.

_Wao que fuerza! Si así haces todo… no sabes como me encantaría que…-_pensó Tanya

WTF? Esta mujer está enferma.

_-Nos vemos luego…-_ dije saliendo de ahí sin mirar a nadie más.

Al llegar al pasillo de mi habitación pude escuchar a los lejos el llanto de alguien, definitivamente venía del cuarto de Bella. Tiré las cosas en mi cuarto y salté por el balcón dándole la vuelta al edificio para trepar hasta el balcón de su habitación.

Con el vidrio de la ventana de por medio, la vi abrazada a una almohada en posición fetal llorando. Aquello me partió el alma, no quería verla así…puse mi mano en la manilla para abrir las puertas de vidrio y entrar pero me detuve.

Si estaba llorando por Jacob? Podría soportarlo todo menos ser su paño de lágrimas, aunque se supone que eso haría un amigo o no?

Me senté en el piso con la mirada fija en el vidrio donde su reflejo se confundía con el mío, puse las manos en mi cabeza tratando de buscarle explicación a todo esto. El pensar que pudiera estar sintiendo cosas por él que quería sintiera por mí… deseaba que esas lágrimas fuesen por mí no por él… Me estaba volviendo loco!

Por otra parte, ella no debería quererme sino temerme… aunque Jacob era tan peligroso o más que yo. Desde ese punto de vista, solo yo podía mantenerla a salvo pero si nos acercábamos más, me preguntaba como haría para vivir sin ella el resto de mi eternidad. La mejor solución seria que nunca hubiese venido aquí, no me hubiera conocido y Jacob hubiese quedado en el olvido para siempre, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Justo a tiempo me di cuenta que se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda al balcón, salté por el balcón y fui al de mi habitación. Al abrir las puertas del balcón que daban acceso al interior, vi a mi hermano sin camisa con la mirada perdida con Nikki encima besando su pecho.

_¿Crees que con esto solucionarás todo?-_ pensé.

_Puedo intentarlo… prefiero eso a quedarme en las sombras sintiéndome miserable._

_Si te resulta, me avisas! Aunque lo dudo mucho. _

Robert tomó a Nikki fuerte de la cintura y la sentó a un lado, apartándola para poder levantarse de la cama.

_-Hola Edward…-_ dijo Nikki, yo simplemente asentí con la mirada fija en mi hermano.

_La estás utilizando…-_ le recriminé mentalmente.

_No veo que este muy molesta al respecto_- respondió mi hermano sin pronunciar una palabra.

_-Lamento haber interrumpido, volveré más tarde-_ dije tomando mi chaqueta

_-No estoy de humor Nikki, discúlpame pero creo debes irte-_ dijo Rob cuando lo abrazó por la espalda.

_¿Por qué no pasas esta noche por mi habitación? Nadie podrá interrumpirnos-_ pensó Nikki

_-Te avisaré…-_ dijo mi hermano sonriéndole con falsedad y acariciando su mano. Yo rodé los ojos y me deje caer sobre el mueble cercano a la televisión.

_-Tan mal te tiene…?-_ dije para cuando se había ido Nikki.

_-¿Quién?_

_-¿Cómo que quién? La persona que hizo que el estar con una mujer que no fuese ella, se convirtiera en una tortura, quitándole toda la diversión que antes tenía de atractivo para ti.- _dije llevando a palabras lo que fácilmente se podía concluir por sus pensamientos.

_-Sal de mi cabeza!!! Por lo menos yo estoy claro en que soy por mucho mejor compañero que un lobo. Para poder luchar por lo que quieres debes creer que te lo mereces._

_-Mira quien habla! Crees que te mereces eso…- _dije mirando a la cama donde antes había estado con esa chica.

_Si ell__a fuera lo que yo quisiera, lucharía por ella… pero no es el caso- _pensó Rob sentándose a mi lado mientras se colocaba su camisa.

_Síguete engañando… Ese es tu problema no el mío._

Escuche como Esme nos llamaba con su pensamiento a gritos, inmediatamente de manera sincronizada saltamos por encima del sofá y salimos disparados por la puerta.

_-Su padre bajo, los necesita! Algo esta sucediendo_- dijo Esme con preocupación.

_Bella…- _pensé

_Kristen…- _pensó mi hermano

Cruzamos una mirada de terror y salimos corriendo en al dirección que nos había dicho nuestra madre, el llegar procuramos disminuir la velocidad pero no había nadie. No obstante, encontramos a unos humanos de limpieza, a quienes los Vulturi tenían como esclavos, limpiando la sangre del suelo.

_-¿Qué paso aquí?-_ dijo Robert con la voz ronca.

-_Una pelea, solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que esto pasará_- dijo uno de los humanos y su mente revivió la imagen de Jasper en el regazo de mi hermana.

Sin pensarlo ambos salimos corriendo lo más rápido posible, sin importar que nos vieran esos humanos porque estaban al tanto de nuestra condición, llegamos al cuarto de mi hermana y al abrir la puerta vi a las gemelas salvo… tanto mi hermano como yo sentimos como la presión en nuestro pecho cesaba.

Como era de esperarse para mi hermana no paso desapercibida nuestra ausencia, supongo era mucho pedir que decidiera preguntar donde estábamos en otro momento.

Yo me limite a decir que estaba en mi cuarto mientras Robert tuvo que sentir la mirada asesina de Kristen, definitivamente ella sabía que el no estaba solo.

Los pensamientos de todos estaban en lugares diferentes, excepto por las gemelas que muy a mi pesar no tenía ni idea en que podían estar pensando, quizás Kristen si porque solo miraba a mi hermano con instinto asesino.

_No me dejes…-_pensaba Rose sentada en la cama donde estaba su hermano- _No tienes que preocuparte, Emmett no dejará que nada me pase..._

Aquel pensamiento iba acompañado de la imagen de Emmett tomando su mano y acariciando su rostro con… dulzura? Ah? WTF? Su mirada era totalmente diferente a la del niño juguetón atrapado en el cuerpo de un oso que demostraba ser.

_Estarás bien, mi amor…-_ pensaba Alice.

OMG! Me aisló solo un par de minutos y mira todo lo que sucede, el mundo está de cabeza definitivamente. Si aún creía que lo había visto todo, solo bastante ver la mirada de admiración de Emmett hacía Rose.

_Es tan hermosa, una diosa… una tigresa por fuera pero por dentro solo una chica que necesita que la cuiden-_ pensaba Em

Pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde en la habitación de mi hermana, cada quién en lo suyo: Bella con un libro, Kristen con su música, Emmett y yo con videojuegos, Rose y Alice sin separarse de la cama y mi hermano fingía dormir escuchando música.

_-Espero __que Jasper se mejore pronto, Rose…-_ dijo Kris despidiéndose.

_-¿A donde _vas_?-_ dijo Em.

-_Tengo que hacer mis deberes, nos vemos luego!- _dijo besando a su hermano en la mejilla y salió ignorando por completo a mi hermano.

Solo un segundo después mi hermano se escabulló por la puerta y no hacía falta que preguntará a donde iba.

**Robert POV**

En menos de un segundo la alcancé y no pude evitar tomar su brazo para detenerla.

_-¿Qué rayos es lo que te pasa? Mi hermano te mando de perro guardián?_

_-No, nadie me mando, es solo que… no puedes estar tan entrada la noche sola por ahí, recuerda que hay un toque de queda y no quiero tener que estarte sacando de problemas, una vez más!_

_-Primero, quedan dos horas para el toque de queda. Segundo, yo sola resuelvo mis problemas, se asumir las consecuencias de mis actos. Por último, no voy a estar sola…_

_-AH?- _dije caminando detrás de Kristen que me había dado la espalda.

_-Tengo que repasar unas clases con Michael_

_-QUÉ?_

_-Algo así como tus sesiones de estudio con Nikki…!-_ dijo Kristen volteándose a mirarme.

_-Celosa?-_ dije divertido, aunque evidentemente era eso lo que estaba sintiendo yo al imaginarla con ese humano.

_-Quisieras Cullen…Sino pretendes arrastrarme a mi cuarto como si fuera una niña o acusarme con algún profesor con alguna excusa__ barata, pues te agradezco que sigas tu camino y yo seguiré el mió. _

_-Debí saber que eres del tipo de Nikki… Que tengas unas buenas noches!_

_-QUE INSINUAS?_

_-NADA! Solo lo que veo, crees que me voy a creer… que vas a su habitación a estudiar, los dos solos?_

_-Cada ladrón juzga por su condición! Puedes pensar lo que quieras _

_-Eres insufrible Swan! Que tengas buenas noches…_

Tuve que salir de ahí antes que la tomara por el cabello al mejor estilo de la edad de piedra, la arrastrará hasta su cuarto y la encerrará a ver si se le bajaban esos humos, es que acaso ella cree que se manda sola, pues no, no me interesa que sea una adulta…

Fui a cazar para así drenar la ira y rabia contenida que sentía. Me interné en el bosque, nada me caería mejor en estos momentos que un puma, necesitaba correr y dejar mis instintos tomar posesión de mi cuerpo. Cuando por fin hallé uno, comenzó la persecución, la cual por razones obvias gané. Necesité un par de ciervos para saciarme por completo, me recosté sobre la corteza de un árbol mientras consideraba ir a la habitación de Nikki pero mi hermano tenía razón, aquello ya había perdido interés para mí… sin poder comprenderlo, no podía olvidar el roce de su suave piel con la mía, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello chocolate y esos ojos llenos de pasión. Enojada era increíblemente irresistible… me encantaba ese brillo en sus ojos.

Algo resignado me fui a mi habitación pero para mi sorpresa, Kristen estaba sentada en el enfrente de la puerta a su habitación con los brazos cruzados.

_-Perdiste tus llaves?- _dije recostándome de la pared cercana a ella.

_-No, es solo que tu hermano y mi hermano están ahí adentro y estoy tratando de darle su espacio a Bella, por lo tanto, me quedaré aquí hasta que terminen de hablar lo que tienen que hablar._

En realidad a mi si me daba curiosidad pero tampoco quería averiguarlo, mi hermano me tenía bloqueado, definitivamente mi hermanito no perdía tiempo, aquella sola idea me causa risa… quien lo diría, no?

_******************_

**No me maten, ok? **

**Me imagino que muchas esperaban reconciliaciones en este capítulo pero prometo que eso viene! Pronto comenzarán a crecer las dudas en estas chicas sobre quienes son estos seres perfectos!**

**Fue un poco estresante escribir sobre eso porque la angustia de Alice me invadió por completo, Qué les pareció la pelea? Era necesario para la trama, lo siento**

**La actitud de mi Oso? Definitivamente Rose es la única capaz de domarlo y aún no hemos visto nada! Jajajaja**

**Después de escribir este capítulo me preguntó quien estará más en negacion: Edward o Robert? Jajaja pero sin duda alguna son adorables! Los amo!**

**Próximo Capítulo:**

Dónde dormirá Kristen?

Qué estará pasando dentro de ese cuarto?

Qué sucederá cuando Jasper despierte?

Bueno mis lectoras! Espero que me dejen muchos reviews, quisiera hacerles una consulta, depende de la cantidad de votos veré que tanto tardó o no en crear el escenario para tal situación.

**De quién les gustaría fuera el primer Lemmon? **

**a.- Emmett y Rose.**

**b.-Edward y Bella.**

**c.-Robert y Kristen.**


	6. Intercambio de cuartos y el nuevo Prof

**Buenas Buenas chicas!!!! **

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero les guste…**

**Mi beta y yo nos desvelamos un par de noches para afinar las ideas para este capítulo y los que vendrán! **

**Como ya saben los personajes les pertenecen a Meyer y el resto… es historia jajajaja**

**************************

**Edward POV**

Me encontraba en el balcón de la habitación de Bella al igual que esta tarde, se había dormido llorando una vez más, ya aquello me estaba matando poco a poco. Sentí curiosidad por verla más de cerca mientras dormía, cuando entré a la habitación me senté en una silla a mirarla, daba la impresión que algo la atormentaba en sus sueños.

_-No… No me dejes…_

Aquellas palabras me destrozaron el alma seguramente extrañaba tanto al perro mugroso ese que hasta soñaba con él. Me sentí estúpido al seguir hay escuchando eso.

_-No… me dejes tu también…_

_-No te dejaré nunca mi amor…- _sin ni siquiera pensarlo respondí a sus palabras mientras aún dormía, solo que sabía que no era a mi a quien le pedía que no se alejará.

Me levanté para salir de la habitación, cuando escuché mi nombre.

_-Edward…_

Me volteé tratando de pensar una excusa suficientemente creíble de porque estaba ahí a oscuras en medio de su habitación, pero me sorprendí al encontrarla aún durmiendo. Me llamaba en sueños? Me arrodille a su lado detallando cada rasgo de su rostro, levanté mi mano con la intención de sentir la suavides de su piel pero me detuve.

_-Edward… No me dejes…__- _suplico aún con los ojos cerrados. Una desesperación invadió todo mi ser.

Había sido un idiota y un estúpido, quería despertarla de esa pesadilla donde yo me alejaba y decirle que nunca la dejaría. En aquel momento nada me importaba, quería decirle toda la verdad sobre lo que soy… que si me amará fuera por lo que soy, sino me aceptaba me arrastraría si era necesario. Ni siquiera lo irresistible de su olor podía nublar esa parte de mí que deseaba entregarse por completo.

Me embelece mirando como la luz de la luna iluminaba su cabello chocolate dejando ver unos reflejos rojizos que contrastaban con su hermoso rostro. Su pecho subía y bajaba, recorrí con la mirada el resto de su cuerpo, quería tocar cada curva, sentirla mía pero aquello no era posible para alguien como yo… volví a concentrarme en su cara que aún mostraba inquietud, totalmente perdido en mis emociones rocé su mejilla con mi mano deseando que fueran mis labios quien tocarán mucho más que eso.

_-Edward…-_ dijo con suavidad y sensualidad dejándome eclipsado por completo- _EDWARD… Qué haces tu aquí? -_ dijo al abrir los ojos y verme arrodillado junto a su cama.

_-Al parecer estabas teniendo pesadillas entonces… vine a ver que sucedía- _dije sintiéndome un idiota, en realidad no pude pensar algo mejor?

_-Ah? Cómo? Es decir, tú no me hablas, recuerdas? Qué te puede importar si tengo un mal sueño o no?-_ dijo sentándose en la cama haciendo que yo me levantará.

_-__ Bueno por la puerta… y con respecto a lo otro si te hablo, de hecho lo estoy haciendo ahora. No solo me importa si tienes o no un mal sueño sino todo lo que te suceda_- dije con seriedad.

_-Ah si? Se me olvidaba que eres mi guardaespaldas, no? De verdad, le haces muy bien la competencia a Kevin Costner_

_-No __quiero ser tu guardaespaldas_…- dije con la mirada fija en sus ojos, por un momento toda aquella rabia que tenía se disipo dejándome ver de nuevo aquella chica que me pedía que nunca me fuera.

_-No lo seas entonces, podrías empezar __yéndote!-_ dijo Bella acostándose dándome la espalda- _Cierra cuando salgas, por favor…_

Me acerqué a la puerta, la abrí y la cerré. Instantáneamente como si de un interruptor que se prende y se apaga, comenzaron los sollozos de parte de Bella.

_Al diablo todo! No me importa…-_ pensé.

Caminé hacia su cama, me recosté a su lado haciendo que ella se sobresaltará y volteará a buscar quién había perturbado su soledad.

_-Si quieres que me vaya, lo siento pero no pienso hacerlo…-_ dije rozando su mejilla mientras sus ojos me miraban con asombro.

_-__¿Esto es un juego para ti? Por que créeme que no me parece divertido Cullen - _dijo tratando de apartarse, mientras yo me negaba a soltarla

_-Basta Edward... si en realidad no lo quisieras, simplemente no lo harías - _dijo frunciendo su ceño- _no te entiendo. A veces creo que Kristen tiene razón... "Los hombres y sus inseguridades, son más complicados que las mujeres de nuestros tiempos"..._

_-Bella... no son inseguridades... es solo... ¡maldición Bella, tu y yo no deberíamos estar juntos... acaso no lo entiendes?_

_-Si te sientes culpable de haberme ido a "rescatar" de los brazos de mi mejor amigo.__.. pues mejor no lo hubieras hecho_ - dijo bella furiosa

_-Bella__, el es peligroso para ti... y yo también soy peligroso para ti_ - dije frustrado soltando su cintura y recostado mi espalda de la cama mirando al techo tratando de pensar la manera de ponerla a salvo.

_-no eres peligroso... Quieres hacer creer __que lo eres pero se que nunca me harías daño_- dijo Bella colocando una mano temblorosa en mi pecho, tuve la impresión que dudo si dejarla ahí o quitarla, pero sin embargo la dejo donde estaba como si aceptará lo que soy.

_-pues contigo soy má__s peligroso que con cualquiera... –_ esas palabras hicieron que recordará el monstruo que soy.

Definitivamente tenía que salir de ahí, aquello era demasiado doloroso para mí, tenerla y no tenerla, amarla pero no poder demostrárselo, acaso esto era un castigo. Me senté en la cama pero antes de pararme sentí sus manos alrededor de mi cuello.

_-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Swan- _dije con mi sonrisa más torcida, ella no quería que me fuera y yo no quería irme ni alejarme de ella.

_-Eres un imán para el peligro… no?-_ me senté de lado para mirarla a los ojos y abrazar su cintura, mientras sus manos no soltaban el amarre en mi cuello, prácticamente estaba sentada en mi regazo.

_-Eso quiere decir que yo… te atraigo?- _dijo Bella con duda, solté una risa al pensar lo perspicaz que era, si supiera cuanto en realidad me atrae.

Mis ojos viajaron por todo su cuerpo por sus piernas, sus curvas hasta su cuello, su boca y sus ojos… Mis manos se detuvieron a jugar con el borde de su suéter, mientras mis labios se curveaban en una sonrisa pícara al sentir como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más.

_-Yo diría que no solo me atraes-_ dije perdiéndome en sus ojos, en realidad me sentía como el más vulnerable de los hombres con las hormonas a flor de piel, solo deseando acortar esta distancia que nos separaba pero la idea de poder lastimarla me paralizaba.

Un vampiro de casi un siglo enamorado como un adolescente, aquello si era realmente una sátira, pero la verdad lo que sentía por Bella iba mucho más allá de lo que cualquiera pudiera sentir… Ella era mi vida.

_-Es más fuerte que yo, ya no hay forma ni manera que__ t deje ir, tuviste tu oportunidad Swan –_ esto por mucho era lo más egoísta que había dicho en mi vida pero ya todas mis defensas estaban en el suelo, no había vuelta atrás.

_-__Pues no me dejes ir… no te das cuenta que yo no pienso ir a ninguna parte, o al menos no a ninguna donde tú no estés-_ dijo Bella sonrojándose mientras yo acariciaba una de sus mejillas, acercando su rostro lo suficiente para que nuestras frentes se juntarán.

Arrugue mi nariz al sentir su delicioso olor, en aquel momento deje de respirar, su mano tomaba mi camisa en un puño buscando acortar la distancia que separaba nuestros cuerpos. Mis ojos se detuvieron en sus labios…- _Puedo?_

Bella rozó sus labios con los míos, claramente respondiendo mi pregunta, iba a volverme loco esta mujer no había duda alguna. Entreabrí mi boca atrapando su labio superior mientras estos comenzaban a acoplarse perfectamente. La intensidad del beso me abrumó por completo, como era posible que un beso desencadenara tantas sensaciones y emociones, sobre todo en alguien como yo… imposible.

Estuve tentado de romper el beso porque Bella estaba desfallecida en mis brazos y su respiración era entrecortada, pero justo cuando me decidí darle un espacio, se arrodilló en la cama y se sentó a horcadillas sobre mí tomando con fuerza mi cabello para abrirle paso al contacto de nuestras lenguas. Mis manos recorrían su espalda con desespero atrayéndola más contra mi pecho.

Tomé su cintura y la alejé un poco, mantuve mis ojos cerrados buscando dominar a la bestia en mi, ya no estaba seguro de cual parte la sobrenatural o la carnal, que apenas renacía en mí con la presencia de Bella, estaba ganando la batalla.

_-Hice algo mal? Yo…_

_- No! en realidad quizás si no fueras tan perfecta harías esto más fácil... No tienes idea de cuanto tiempo te he esperado, Bella, contigo me siento tan normal, tan frágil, tan real…. _

_-Debo estar so__ñando porque creo que definitivamente estoy en el paraíso_ - dijo bella en medio de un suspiro con la frente recargada en la mía.

_-vamos mi tonta bella_ - dije con una sonrisa melancólica - _no creo que en el cielo, acepten a alguien como yo_

_-Entonces si tu no puedes ir al paraíso conmigo, simplemente no lo quiero - _dijo con terquedad_- no puedo concebir mi vida en un lugar en el que tu no estés _

Me parecía increíble que amará a un depredador como yo, seguro al saber que era se alejaría y todo acabaría pero yo no estaba dispuesto a permitir que alguien la arrebatará de mi lado. Tenía que contarle que era y luego ella decidiría que hacer, solo esperaba tener la voluntad para respetar su decisión.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, las palabras sobraban. Solo éramos ella y yo en nuestro mundo, ella trato de esconder un bostezo recordándome que ella si podía dormir.

_-Es hora de dormir…-_ dije recostándola con cuidado a mi lado.

_-No quiero-_ dijo soltando otro bostezo inconciente.

-_No seas terca, mi tonta bella, duerme-_ dije sonriéndole sentado a su lado-_vamos bella! mañana despertaras con ojeras y Emmett me puede matar por eso._

_-Bueno, solo si te quedas conmigo- _dijo mordiéndose un labio haciendo imposible que le negara algo.

_-Eres una manipuladora__ asombrosamente irresistible-_ dije recostándome a su lado, ella se medio recostó encima mío y yo la ayude colocándola a la altura de mis labios.

_-Buenas Noches Bella-_ dije dándole un dulce beso, satisfecho de mi autocontrol.

_-y mi hermana?-_ dijo mientras luchaba porque no se le cerrarán los ojos.

_-Con __mi hermano, quizás sobrevivan la noche sino se matan antes, en el buen sentido de la palabra, claro! No te preocupes… ahora duerme_- dije acariciando su cabello.

Luchó unos minutos por mantenerse despierta hasta que el sueño la venció, con cuidado tomé una cobija para arroparla y protegerla del frío de mi contacto. Mi hermano hace un buen rato me había bloqueado cuando comencé a burlarme de la larga noche que le esperaba, me preguntaba ¿Cómo irá eso?.

**Robert POV**

_-__¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

_-Nada, te das cuenta que eso puede durar toda la noche?_

_-Ah?-_ dije Kristen con mirada de susto, al parecer no había contemplado esa posibilidad.

Estaba prácticamente seguro que mi hermano seria incapaz de pasar los límites con Bella, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera pasar la noche velando sus sueños… algo muy cursi para mi gusto pero definitivamente típico de mi hermano.

_-Si quieres puedes entrar…-_ dije abriendo la puerta de mi habitación.

_-No Gracias, prefiero morirme de hipotermia aquí_

No me había percatado del frío que hacía, se acercaba el invierno y en las noches la temperatura comenzaba a bajar representativamente. Miré a Kristen y tenía sus rodillas abrazadas, tratando de que su chaqueta la protegiera lo suficiente del frío, supongo que aquello no era nada bueno para un humano.

_-Te vas a enfermar, si te quedas acá afuera…_

_-Robert ya deja de aparentar que te importo, quieres? Mi hermano no está por aquí y si me enfermo no le diré a nadie que me viste_.

_-Eres la persona más cabeza dura que conozco pero como quieras, dejaré la puerta abierta… por si decides que mi compañía es mejor que la noche helada_- dije tratando de calmarme, por segunda vez en menos de 4 horas me provocaba volverme un hombre de la edad de piedra y arrastrarla para adentro.

_-Si lo pones de ese modo, dudo que cambie de parecer._

Entré dejando la puerta abierta, mi madre tan precavida como siempre nos había dejado una calefacción, una tetera eléctrica y un par de cosas más, me preguntó porque no las puso en el cuarto de las gemelas, acaso era tan obvio… BASTA!

Preparé una taza de chocolate caliente y me acerqué a la puerta.

_-Voy a dejar esta tasa de chocolate caliente en la mesa, por si decides dejar de morirte del frío-_ dije y me di la media vuelta para ir a tomar una ducha caliente.

Cuando estaba en la ducha, escuche unos pasos y no pude más que sonreír al pensar como el ratón caía en la carnada, solo me falto colocar una trampa para que al entrar se cerrará la puerta. Orgulloso de mi mismo salí del baño con una toalla en la cintura pero miré a mi alrededor y no la vi.

_Dónde diablos se había metido? _Pensé mientras con una toalla secaba mi cabello.

Me asomé al pasillo y ahí estaba mi pequeño ratoncito con su taza de chocolate en las manos. Apenas me vio sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rojas y sus ojos me recorrían descaradamente de abajo hacia arriba, al encontrarse con mi mirada, avergonzada volvió su cara hacía la taza de chocolate.

_-Gracias… est__á rico-_ rodé los ojos y entre a mi habitación.

Tomé un pantalón de pijama y me recosté boca arriba en la cama con las manos atadas debajo de mi nuca pero empezaba a preocuparme por su salud, había comenzado a llover y el clima empeoraba. Me va a odiar pero es por su bien, salí de la habitación decidido.

_-Tienes dos op__ciones: Entras por las buenas, por tus propios pies o será por las malas_- dije y ella puso los ojos como platos.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar me acerqué a ella y le cargué sobre mi hombro, con sus puños daba golpes a mi espalda. Pude escuchar la risa de mi hermano desde el cuarto, definitivamente estaba esperando a ver cual de los dos cedía primero.

_No es gracioso, hermano… Te das cuenta que la pusiste en peligro_?- pensé

_Sabía que cederías, nunca permitirías que le pasará nada por tu culpa o mejor dicho por su culpa. Que tengan dulces sueños. _

_Si claro, será una larga noche… Si amanezco degollado lo tendrás en tu conciencia._

_Quizás me lo agradezcas, no crees_?- pensó mi hermano con picardía_._

_Creo que Bella es una mala influencia, sabes? Bloqueado! Adios hermanito!_

Mientras caminaba hacía la cama podía sentir como todo su cuerpo temblaba producto del contacto con mi piel, es que acaso yo era estúpido, la pobre se esta muriendo de frío y yo la pongo en contacto con un iceberg. La senté en la cama y saque unas cobijas.

_-Aquí tienes.-_ dije mientras iba a prender la calefacción.

_-Gracias…-_ dijo sin quejarse porque la hubiera obligado a entrar, eso solo quería decir que en realidad estaba al borde de la hipotermia.

Me recosté al lado de ella, envolviéndome en una cobija para que la temperatura de mi cuerpo no helará aún más la cama.

_-__Dónde vas a dormir?- _dijo mi pequeña humana mirándome de reojo.

_-En mi cama, por?_

_-Dónde está la cama de Edward?_

_-Se pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en su estudio y duerme ahí o en el sofá-_ dije rápidamente sabiendo que aquello era algo realmente extraño para cualquier humano- _Pero si te intímido tanto, si prefieres puedes dormir en el sofá_

_-Quieres arrimarte aunque sea…_

_-Swan, no eres tan grande ahí cabes perfectamente- _dije con una sonrisa en los labios con los ojos cerrados y las manos en mi nuca.

Ella se acostó y comenzó acomodarse, trato de empujarme y aquello me dio risa, pero solo por complacerla me arrime un rato. Adoraba verle enojada.

_-No te aproveches Cullen! No soy fácil!_

_-Pues eso no dijiste cuando te besé?, de hecho creo que te gusto_

_-De hecho fue un sacrificio_

_-Ah si?_

_-Si…- _dijo con seguridad.

_-Entonces me vas a decir que no te intímido! Por qué es__o no fue lo que me pareció a mí- _dije mirándola de reojo recostada a mi lado.

_-__Qué te has creído tu? Eres un egocéntrico insoportable!!!! No despiertas absolutamente nada en mí... Yo no soy como la cuerda de lobas con que te la pasas…_

_-__Sabes que creo? Que me tienes miedo o quizás tienes miedo de ti misma_

_-MIEDO dices??... estás empezando a desvariar... creo que el dormir sin camisa y el frío te está comenzando a afectar las únicas neuronas que te quedaban- _dijo Kristen sentándose en la cama y fusilándome con su mirada, haciéndola aún más irresistible.

_-Quieres saber cuán afectado estoy?-_ dije con seriedad sentándome en la cama para ponernos cara a cara.

_-Atrévete y te juro que…-_ dijo amenazándome pero ya era tarde, tome su cuello con mano para acercar sus labios a los míos.

Mientras nuestros labios se movían sin darse tregua como si fueran uno, eran tan suaves, tan dulces y definitivamente eran mi perdición. Coloqué mi otra mano en su cintura para recostarla en la cama colocando su cuerpo debajo del mío y apoye todo mi peso en mi mano para no ir a aplastarla.

Mi mano bajo por su cuello hasta su espalda, sentía que no podía controlarme. Apenas sintió mi mano helada haciendo contacto con la piel de su espalda, se arqueó dejando salir un gemido por su boca y volviéndome completamente loco. Nuestros cuerpos se unían al movimiento que llevaban nuestros labios. No podía pensar en otra cosa que en desaparecer la ropa que se interponía entre nuestros cuerpos. Sus manos tomaron mi cabello con fuerza mientras sus piernas comenzaban a separarme permitiendo que nuestros cuerpos se unieran más aún.

Su piel se erizó por completo, ambos parecíamos traslados incapaces de razonar, pero cuando su corazón comenzó acelerarse más de lo debido, su respiración se volvió entrecortada me comencé a preocupar y yo definitivamente estaba sediento de placer y lujuria pero el miedo me ganó, podría lastimarla…

_-Yo….-_ dije separando nuestros labios _"perdí el control, fue un imbécil porque pude haberte partido en dos si te apretaba más de la cuenta, por ejemplo"_

Nuestras miradas se perdieron en un silencio donde sobraban las palabras. Inmediatamente tomé su mejilla con mi mano y apoyé su frente en la mía.

Kristen se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi hermano visiblemente enojado.

_Acaso tú pretendías… ESTÁS LOCO?_

_-Buenas Noches Eddie…_

_No era esto lo que querías? Si tu no te hubieras metido en la habitación de Bella hasta las 2 de la madrugada creo que esto no hubiera sucedido. _

_-Yo… no quería molestar y bueno el frió y…-_ dijo Kristen roja como un tomate y prácticamente temblando de los nervios. Me levanté ayudándola a levantarse.

_-No te preocupes Kris, fue mi culpa, lo lamento mucho _

_EDWARD… ROBERT… Qué se supone que hacen? – _pensó mi padre haciendo que ambos nos sorprendiésemos.

En menos de un segundo, Carlisle entró en la habitación clavando sus ojos en Kristen, quién ahora estaba escondida detrás de mí. Yo solo quería abrazarla y decirle que no tenía de que preocuparse pero aquello solo empeoraría las cosas.

_-Edward…-_ entro diciendo Bella a la habitación parándose en seco al ver a mi padre. Mi hermano se apresuró a pararse a su lado tomando su mano.

Si aquello no era suficiente, cuando menos me lo esperaba entro Marco con Renata.

_-¿Qué se supone es esto? ¿Qué hacen estas… chicas en la habitación de tus hijos a estas horas? No se suponía que serían ellos los que darían el ejemplo. Esto no se puede tolerar en nuestra comunidad… ni porque sean tus hijos, Carlisle! _

_Desde cuando a TI viejo decrepitó te importan los humanos! –_pensé con mis ojos llenos de rabia clavados en él.

_Solo quiere molestarnos! Sabes que durante años ha buscado una excusa con la cual descalificar a nuestro clan. No caigamos en su juego.-_ pensó Edward.

_-No entiendo a que te refieres, Marco?- _dijo Carlisle con calma

_-Los quiero en mi despacho a todos inmediatamente…TODOS-_ dijo Marco antes de salir de la habitación rápidamente.

Mientras estuviera con Renata de escudo era imposible poder leer sus pensamientos, aquello hubiera sido increíblemente beneficioso en este momento para saber la magnitud del problema en que estábamos.

_Iremos pero déjenme a mi manejar la situación… Contrólense-_ pensó Carlisle y ambos asentimos.

Apenas mi padre se dio la media vuelta, yo me volteé sin poder contener más mis ganas de abrazarla pero me sorprendió que fuera ella quién se abrazará a mi cintura. Yo no pude más que esconder mi rostro en su cuello mientras acariciaba su cabello.

_-Lo siento mucho, todo va a salir bien! No te preocupes! Confía en mí, Kris_

Sentí como su cabeza, aún escondida en mi pecho, asentía. Me dieron ganas de llenarla de besos y caricias, solo para que se sintiera segura a mi lado.

_-Robert, debemos ir…-_ dijo Edward abrazando a Bella, quién estaba igual de petrificada que su hermana.

Salimos de la habitación en silencio.

**Bella POV**

Después de la mejor noche de mi vida, aquí estábamos entrando al despacho de uno de los directores que parecía sacado de una película de zombies. Se me helaba la piel de solo pensar en su rostro y esos ojos a los que parecía no escapárseles nada.

Mi hermana y yo cruzamos miradas antes de entrar, yo tomaba fuerte la cintura de Edward mientras el me abrazaba a su lado. Kristen tenía sus dedos entrelazados con los de Rob, por primera vez pude ver al gemelo serio sin un ápice de gracia, daba la impresión de mover ninguno de los músculos de su cara. No había que ser un genio para comprender, que estábamos en problemas.

Al entrar Carlisle y Marco se encontraban en una discusión bastante acalorada.

_-Hay reglas Carlisle! Que les hayamos permitido la entrada no quiere decir que nos mezclemos o hagamos nuevas adquisiciones.__ Tus hijos tienen muchas de donde escoger_

_-Por dios marco! Se supone que tratamos de actualizarnos al mundo de hoy. Deberías darte cuenta que las cosas cambian!-_ dijo Carlisle perdiendo la paciencia, algo que parecía imposible cuando lo conoces.

_-Si quieres podríamos volvernos una perrera también y recoger perros en el bosque y amaestrarlos de mascotas_

-_Tenemos que aprender a convivir, lo cual se supone es uno de los estándares de esta institución _

_-Convivir... No mezclarnos!-_ dijo marco mirándonos de arriba abajo a mi hermana y a mí.

Robert hizo ademán de replicar pero Kristen le acaricio la espalda obligando a que la mirara y aquello pareció calmarlo por el momento.

-_Mezclarnos? Acaso tienes miedo...!_ – dijo Rob

_-Miedo de que? Es absurdo! Nuestra superioridad no podría jamás ser superada por... _

_-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando acá? –_entró el que supuse era familiar de Marco, porque parecía otro zombie. Pero mi atención fue llamada por su acompañante un hombre alto, con una gabardina negra hasta los tobillos con una capucha ocultando su rostro.

Los zombies se saludaron pero más que eso al darse la manos, sus ojos se conectaron paralizándose por completo, mientras el encapuchado se posiciona cerca de este, observando la escena con detenimiento.

Pude sentir a Edwarrd tensarse a mi lado mientras me pegaba más a su cuerpo, para cuando ese extraño personaje comenzó a posar su mirada de Kristen a mí, deteniéndose en nosotras más tiempo del necesario. A mi lado puede ver cómo instintivamente Robert cubría a Kristen con su cuerpo, impidiendo que de este modo que ese hombre la pudiera mirar.

El encapuchado reía por lo bajo, como si esta situación lo divirtiera, para luego comenzar a pasear la vista por las personas presentes en esa sala, como si estuviera aburrido de lo mismo. Aquello pareció llamar la atención del Dr. Cullen que miraba al extraño con el seño fruncido.

_-A ver a ver! Con que haciendo travesuras, no?. Creo que no me he presentado mi nombre es Aro Vulturi y soy uno de los directores de Midnight. _

Aro se acercó a mí, algo en el parecía amable pero cuando tomo un mechón de mi cabello, todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de miedo. Olió mi cabello mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro con los ojos cerrados

_-No los culpoooo! Chicos_.

Edward me apartó del contacto de Aro con molestia, con cada músculo de su cuerpo tenso. Sabía que se estaba controlando demasiado y sentí pena por él pero por otra parte, daba gracias por tenerlo aquí, me escondí bajo su brazo mientras el me abrazaba con fuerza.

_-Gemelas... Mmm __Siempre me han parecido fascinantes! _

Aro se acercó a mi hermana pero Rob dio un paso atrás alejando a Kris del alcance del recién llegado.

_-Sabes que no sirve de nada que te resistas, joven Cullen._

Su padre lo miró asintiendo, logrando que de mala gana sin soltar la mano de mi hermana se acercarán adonde Aro, este acarició el rostro de ella haciendo que temblará y se aberrará al costado de Rob.

Aro únicamente levanto una ceja dando indicio de no aprobar algo. Aquello hizo que los gemelos se tensarán y el miedo me invadió por completo, mire a todos los presentes percatándome que el encapuchado anónimo seguía con la mirada fija en nosotras.

_-E__n fin! Estamos aquí para sentenciarles un castigo a este par! Y quizás a sus nuevas amigas-_ dijo Marco

En eso el encapuchado comenzo a moverse con gracia entre los presentes. Por un momento hubiera jurado que hasta flotaba en ves de caminar, por la gracia que destilaba con sus movimientos, algo en aquel personaje despertaba curiosidad en mi. Se acerco a Aro tomándolo del brazo para llamar su atención, mientras este sonreía distraídamente.

_-Disculpen mis malos modales, les presento al nuevo profesor, se unirá a nuestra academia desde este mismo día. Por supuesto ya es alguien de la familia _

La capucha cayó sobre sus hombros dejando a la vista a un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y largo hasta la barbilla, sus facciones parecían las de un ángel. Su primera mirada fue mi hermana y yo, sus ojos parecían estar fascinados... Nos sonrió derrochando empatía y carisma, inconciente me incorporé e hice ademán de acercarme a aquel hombre pero Edward me detuvo tomándome por los hombros.

_-Erick?- _dijo Carlisle rompiendo el silencio.

_-Carlisle, creí que ya no reconocías a tu hermano!_ – ambos se fundieron en un caluroso abrazo pero apenas se separaron, el doctor dirigió una mirada de advertencia a sus hijos- _Me han dicho que tienes una familia… muy especial, muero por conocerlos. _

_-Creo que ya conociste a mis gemelos, Robert y Edward_

_-Definitivamente no me mintieron al decirme lo especial que eran los miembros de tu familia-_ dijo con una sonrisa algo siniestra mirando a los gemelos.

No entendía a que se refería, especiales? Qué se supone significaba eso? Tendría algo que ver con las cosas extrañas sin explicaciones que ocurrían en este lugar, de ser así no serían especiales sino uno más en este lugar.

_-Les presento a el Prof. Erick Northman _(Para quienes no saben es el sheriff de la serie True Blood, que esta extremamente Hot)

Mientras marco algo fastidiado, se aclaró la garganta

-_Claro, resolvamos esto rápido!_- dijo Aro.

-_Si me disculpan, no creo debamos hacer tanto alboroto por un simple gesto de amistad y acercamiento_- dijo el Prof. Northman sonriéndonos con amabilidad, mientras hacía un ademán de acercarse a nosotras, pero deteniéndose al ver como sus sobrinos se tensaban con la sola idea.

_-querido amigo, dadas las circunstancias debes saber que no podemos permitir esto_

_-Esto no volverá a suceder, quizás la solución para que todos quedemos en paz sea redistribuir mejor a los estudiantes- _dijo Carlisle

_-Redistribuir?- _dijo Rob con alarma mirando a su padre con reproche.

_-Redistribuir a todos traería muchos inconvenientes no creen? Por qué mejor no redistribuimos solo unas habitaciones?- _dijo Erick

_-Si... Es mejor alejar la tentación, mi joven amigo-_ dijo Aro con malicia poniendo una mano en el hombro de Robert, quién parecía tener su mano soldada a la de mi hermana.

_-Yo creo que somos bastante capaces de controlarnos solos- _dijo Edward a mi lado.

_-Es mejor prevenir que lamentar! debemos asegurarnos que esto no volverá a suceder..._ – respondió Marco con una sonrisa maquiavélica

Pero en ese momento el nuevo profesor toco a Aro, y ambos se quedaron mirando un rato. Todos parecíamos desconcertados, hasta los gemelos que era algo extraño parecían frustrados por algo.

_-Quizás debamos reconsiderarlo, confiare en ustedes chicos. Sin embargo, las chicas se mudaran al ala nueva donde el Prof. Northman tiene sus aposentos. Así creo muchos podremos dormir tranquilamente._

_-NO!-_ dijo Rob

_-Esto es absurdo no somos unos niños..._ -dijo Edward sin separarse de mí.

Esto me parecía completamente absurdo también, es decir, en que podrían cambiar las cosas si nos cambiábamos de habitación? No estaba dispuesta a alejarme de Edward así tuviera que escaparme por el balcón no me importaba pero nadie me impediría estar con él pero sin embargo un miedo me invadió. Creo que él lo percibió porque me abrazó con cariño.

_-Todo va a estar bien-_ dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

_-Quizás cuando dejes de comportarte como tal, Te lo creo!__ Edward. Solo mira la pataleta que armas... Creo que tus hijos necesitan un poco de disciplina Nunca es tarde-_ dijo Marco visiblemente disgustado.

_-Yo se como criar a mis hijos... Gracias por tus consejos_! -dijo Carlisle

_-Vamos Marco_ – dijo Erick tratando de interceder por sus sobrino – _no creo que sea necesario llegar a tales extremos, los muchachos son capaces de cuidar de sus… amigas sin cometer alguna tontería_ – dijo dirigiendo mirando intensamente a bella _– después de todo, sería un desperdicio_ - dijo lo último como un susurro comenzando a mirar a Kristen.

_-Con estos muchachos no nos podemos confiar_ – dijo marco - _ahora solo son ellos y luego medio instituto terminará haciendo lo mismo. Yo creo que el problema se debe acabar de raíz para que sirva de escarmiento a todos_

_-No voy a permitir que se lleven a Bella a otro lado_ – dijo Edward con determinación.

_-Vamos joven Edward… calma_ – dijo Aro sonriendo socarronamente.

_-USTEDES NO ESTÁN EN CONDICIONES DE RECLAMAR NADA_ – grito Marco fuera de sí.

Claramente, Erick y Carlisle estaban tratando de evitar un castigo mucho peor, para lo cual estoy segura Marco tenía muchas ideas. Evidentemente era Aro quien tomaba las decisiones aquí. Edward y Robert estaban logrando que Marco demostrara que tenía razón, el miedo sobre lo que podrían hacerles me hizo entrar en pánico, tenía que hacer algo.

_-Edward_ – dije tomándolo por un brazo – _vamos… no puede ser tan malo verdad?_ –Edward me miró con dolor, en el fondo el sabía que yo tenía razón.

_-__Ella tiene razón_ –dijo Kris secundándome visiblemente afectada con la vista en el piso– _si no lo hacemos, tal vez pensarían en un castigo peor_…- dijo sosteniéndose del brazo de Rob.

Me sorprendió que este la abrazará fuerte contra su pecho y ella le correspondiera escondiendo su cara en su pecho.

_-No tienes porque hacer esto…- _dijo Robert.

_-No lo hagas mas difícil Cullen! Vamos se que podrás sobrevivir sin mí un par de horas al día- _dijo mi hermana tratando de calmarlo pero yo no podía encontrar esos ánimos, el miedo comenzó a hacer estragos en mí.

_-Muy graciosa Swan!-_ dijo Robert con una sonrisa pero luego se puso de nuevo serio.

_-__Claro_ – dijo Erick que había estado prestando atención a nuestra conversación y ahora se encontraba muy cerca de nosotros para mi gusto - _como expulsarlas por ejemplo._ – dijo sonriéndonos amistosamente.

_-Pueden confiar en mi, __chicos_ – dijo mostrando sus aperlados dientes sonriendo. A lo cual Edward solo gruño y Rob lo siguió, me dio ganas de pegarle por mal educado pero no era el momento.

_-Erick ti__ene razón, chicos_ – dijo Carlisle en medio de un susurro acercándose a nosotros- _no le den mas motivos a Marco para que consiga arruinarlos por favor… _

_-¿Y bien?_ – dijo Aro acercándose a la pequeña reunión familiar.

_-Lo haremos_ – dijimos Kristen y yo a la vez, mientras Marco bufaba por lo bajo, Aro y Erick sonreían como si se hubieran comido un canario, Carlisle se veía preocupado.

Robert parecía estar soldado a mi hermana y Edward a mí. Solo estaría a un par de minutos caminando, mi hermana y yo nos mantuvimos la mirada mientras los hermanos parecían que les estuvieran amputando un brazo por su expresión de dolor.

*****************************

Que tal? Les gustoooooo?

En el próximo capítulo veremos que han estado haciendo el resto de los personajes. Cómo afectará la llegaba del Prof. Northman a los integrantes de la familia Cullen?

Sabremos la historia de Carlisle y Erick, obviamente basaba en la historia descrita por Meyer pero con algunos cambios.

Con respecto a la encuesta! Van ganando Robert y Kristen… siguen abiertas las votaciones! Jajaja

**De quién les gustaría fuera el primer Lemmon? **

a.- Emmett y Rose.

b.-Edward y Bella.

c.-Robert y Kristen.

d.-Alice y Jasper

Espero sus reviews acerca de los comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, votaciones y opiniones.

Mels


	7. Recuerdos de Familia

**Buenas Noches chicas! Disculpen la demora…**

**El próximo capítulo estará listo para mediados de la próxima semana sino ocurre algún fenómeno sobrenatural que me lo impida jajaja pq ya esta muy adelantando gracias a conversaciones con mi Beta, que es la mejor de todas se los aseguro jajaja**

**Sin mas preámbulos! Espero les guste**

**Como ya saben los personajes son de Meyer y el resto de las mentes maestras y perversas de Mels y Awen jajajaja**

**********************************

**Edward POV**

Los cuatros fuimos al cuarto de las gemelas para que empacaran sus cosas mientras el resto permanecía en el despacho de Cayo, dándole la bienvenida al nuevo profesor.

Durante aquella interpelación, mi padre nos había advertido mantener la calma delante del nuevo inquilino de Midnight sin darnos mayores explicaciones. Lo más alarmante fue no sólo que no pudiésemos leer la mente de él, sino tampoco la de Aro aparte de la de Cayo debido a la cercanía de Renata, pero el alcance de ella no era el suficiente para bloquear a todos en aquel lugar.

_-¿Edward? Vamos, no es para tanto_ - dijo Bella

-_Si, tienes razón, es solo que no me agrada mucho la idea de tenerte lejos _- En realidad no tenía razón, esto era grave, algo me lo decía pero no sabría cómo explicarlo.

-_¡Escúchame Cullen! No te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente. Recuerda que tienes un trabajo de guardaespaldas las 24 horas del día _- dijo Bella abrazando mi cuello mientras yo tomaba su cintura.

-_No pienso renunciar a ese trabajo, porque es poco probable que dejes de meterte en problemas, mi amor_- dije deseando que mis brazos nunca dejarán su cuerpo.

-_¿Por qué dijo Erick que Robert y tú eran especiales?_- preguntó mi Bella, dejándome totalmente en blanco.

-_No lo sé, supongo que por ser gemelos la gente piensa que somos especiales…-_ dije tratando de zanjar el tema.

-_Mmm… ¿Qué te parece tu nuevo tío? – _preguntó mi Bella mordiéndose su labio inferior.

-_No lo sé… ya mi padre nos contará al respecto. En realidad no sé nada de él, pero quiero que te cuides y marques distancia con él_- dije tomando la cara de Bella entre mis manos y acariciando su cabello.

-_A mi me parece muy amable, hasta creo que nos salvo ahí adentro… ¡Deberíamos darle las gracias! – _dijo emocionada.

-_¡Por Dios Bella! – _Suspiré frustrado _- Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije… quiero que tengas cuidado. ¡Puede ser peligroso!_

-_Edward, ¿Acaso hay alguien que no sea peligroso para mi?_- en realidad nadie, pero como explicarle las razones por las cuales la cuidaba.

Estaba cavilando la mejor manera de responder a su pregunta cuando mi olfato detectó un aroma bastante conocido… _Emmett_.

-_¿Qué sucede?_- dijo Bella cuando me tensé, justo en ese momento mi amigo abrió la puerta

-¡¿_Me puedes explicar porque mis hermanas se van a mudar al otro edificio y qué tienes que ver tu en todo esto?!-_ dijo Emmett avanzando amenazadoramente.

-_Bueno… - _dije dudando por dónde empezar -_ mi padre entró a nuestra habitación nos encontró a los cuatro y justo en aquel momento llegó Cayo, por fin hallando una excusa para desprestigiar a mi familia. Lamento que Bella y Kristen tengan que pagar por eso _- En realidad dije la verdad, quizás exceptuando detalles que sólo nosotros sabíamos.

-_¿Por qué los cuatro estaban en tu habitación? y… ¿Dónde está Kristen?_

-_Fue con Robert a llevar sus cosas._

"_Es mi hermana y es HUMANA… espero que no se te haya ocurrido… al menos que nosotros las… No no no"…_ pensó Emmett expresando su desconcierto y apretando los puños.

-_Emmy no te pongas así, solo es un cambio de habitación. Estamos cerca de las hermanas Denali que son amables con nosotras y… el Prof. Northman también estará cerca por alguna emergencia _- Bella dijo lo último mirándome de reojo

-¿_Profesor Northman? ¿Y ese quién es?_ – dijo Emmett totalmente intrigado.

-_Mi tío, el nuevo profesor… no me preguntes más porque no tendrás respuestas _- dije con amargura.

Bella y yo nos habíamos separado un poco, pero anhelaba el contacto de su cálida piel con la mía, solo cuando ella estaba en mis brazos sentía que podía estar tranquilo. Bella comenzó a terminar de empacar sus cosas mientras yo me senté en la cama a ojear uno de sus libros, en cuestión de segundos llego Alice como un torbellino.

-_¡¡¡Bella!!! ¡¡¡No te preocupes!!! Mi habitación queda justo en ese piso…_

-_Alice pero si tu habitación está…_

-_Nadie le dice que no a Marie Alice Cullen_- dije riéndome de mi hermana. La adoraba por las cosas que hacía, sentí que podía estar más tranquilo sabiendo que ella estaría cerca.

"_Era eso o aguantarte lamentándote cada segundo que no estuvieras cerca de ella, o en su defecto, pidiéndome que viera su futuro cada medio segundo"_ pensó Alice sacándome la lengua.

Toda mi familia había adoptado a los Swan como si fueran parte de nosotros, de ahí la actitud de mi hermana, no obstante, apostaría a que la habitación de Jasper debía quedar muy cerca de ahí.

Por otra parte, Emmett no parecía muy convencido sobre lo sucedido, pero sabía que no había otra alternativa.

**Robert POV**

Entramos a la nueva habitación de Bella y Kristen. Mientras colocaba las las dos maletas de Kristen en el suelo, ella comenzó a inspeccionar su nuevo cuarto, muy parecido al mío exceptuando por la presencia de otra cama.

-_¿Te gusta?_- dije aún tensó, no superaba el saber que estaría más lejos de mí.

-_Mmm si… normal, no es muy diferente al otro cuarto_- dijo Kristen sentándose en la cama con una mano despeinando su cabello.

-_¿Estás bien?_- pregunté sentándome a su lado.

-_Si…Es solo que me pone un poco nerviosa todo esto._

-_Te voy a decir un secreto pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie_- con una mano levante su barbilla para que me mirase, pude sentir cómo se estremeció al contacto con mi fría mano, pero no me importo- _Voy a montar una carpa en el pasillo, porque no creo que pueda estar tranquilo sabiendo que si se presenta algo y me necesites, no llegué a tiempo o…_

-_Yo supongo me sentiría más tranquila si estuvieras cerca_- dijo Kristen esquivando mi mirada.

-¿_Swan? _

-¿_Y si no es una emergencia o en realidad no estoy en un peligro inminente?_- preguntó con tono teatral mordiéndose un labio, de manera extremadamente adorable.

-_Eres un tonta, ven acá_- dije sentándola en mis piernas mientras me miraba con reproche- _no me importa si me necesitas porque tienes una basura en tu ojo, o si tienes frío y quieres que te cierre la ventana, o si solo quieres pelear… sólo dame un excusa, la que sea y yo estaré aquí el tiempo que desees…- _dije respirando pausadamente, dejándome embriagar por su delicioso olor…

-_¿Estás loco, sabías?_- dijo Kris con seriedad perdiéndose en mis ojos, mientras yo apartaba unos mechones de su cabello.

-_Si lo sé y tú tampoco estás muy cuerda que digamos, ¿no?... Eso nos hace un par de locos y yo particularmente no tengo ningún problema con eso_- dije con mi mejor sonrisa llena de picardía.

Cuando mi nariz rozó la suya se desencadenaron una serie de sensaciones que me abrumaron. Definitivamente, si tenía que inventarme miles de excusas, lo haría con tal de tenerla aquí conmigo.

"_Supongo estabas muy distraído como para tomarte desprevenido, hijo"…_pensó Esme

Solté una pequeña risa, porque en realidad era difícil tomarnos desprevenidos a mi hermano y a mí, pero últimamente aquello ya se estaba haciendo común. Kristen volteó a ver que sucedía y al ver a mi madre casi se cae, pero tomé su cintura fuerte, haciendo que nuestros pechos se unieran.

-_Cuidado Kristen_- dije sonriéndole mientras se ponía roja como un tomate.

-_Suéltame Robert_- murmuró Kris entre dientes, levantándose mientras Esme sonreía mirándonos desde la puerta.

-_Querida, no quiero que creas que esto es tu culpa, sin embargo, deben ser más prudentes con sus expresiones de cariño… _

-_Señora Cullen no es lo que_…

-_No te preocupes cariño, para mi eres como una hija al igual que tu hermana._

La cara de Kristen era un poema, creí que moriría de la vergüenza en cualquier momento, por eso decidí salvarla antes que saliera corriendo.

-_Todo esta bien madre, solo estábamos terminando de arreglar sus cosas_.

-_Mmm… si ya veo_- dijo Esme evitando reírse al ver las maletas exactamente donde las deje aún sin abrir. Definitivamente no podía ni decir una mentira con Kris distrayéndome, aquella idea solo hizo que me riera ganándome un codazo que tuve que evadir para que mi frágil humana no se fracturara la mano.

Mi madre se apresuró ayudar a Kristen con sus cosas, al rato llegaron Alice, Emmett, Edward y Bella. Una vez que estuvieron instaladas, mi madre nos dijo que mi padre deseaba vernos a todos en la casa.

-_¡Oh! Antes que lo olvide, cariños les tengo un regalo. Es para cualquier emergencia. Tienen guardados el número de cada uno de nosotros por si acaso_ - dijo Esme dándole un celular a cada una de las gemelas- _Les dejaré el almuerzo para que coman antes de volver a clases_.

-_Nos vemos en clase_- dije sonriéndole a Kristen mientras mi hermano rozaba la mano de Bella al besar su mejilla.

-_Emmett tu también debes venir…_- dijo Esme de forma inaudible para un humano.

Todos nos encaminamos a la casa de mis padres, alejada de las edificaciones de la academia. Al llegar mi padre nos estaba esperando frente a la chimenea admirando el cuadro donde aparecía junto a los hermanos Vulturi.

_- Buenos días chicos, siéntense por favor. Alice agradezco enfoques tu sexto sentido en otra cosa y no te adelantes a los hechos. Va lo mismo para ustedes _- dijo mirándonos de mi hermano a mí.

Todos asentimos. Mi hermano y yo nos sentamos juntos a Esme en el sofá grande, mientras Emmett se sentaba con desgano en un sillón, tratando de convencerse así mismo que habría otra manera de terminar esto sin terminar convirtiendo a sus hermanas, pero no estaba del todo convencido que aquello fuera algo malo. En realidad, yo no lo veía tan mal, al contrario de mi hermano que parecía estar muriendo de la cólera por nuestros pensamientos.

-_Quizás debamos remontarnos un poco en el tiempo para poder comprender el presente que se nos avecina… Ya ustedes están al tanto de las condiciones bajo las cuales fui convertido en un ser inmortal durante la inquisición, lo que no saben es que durante mi exilio voluntario infundado por el miedo y la vergüenza de haberme convertido en aquello que mi padre tanto detestaba, no estuve solo…_- Carlisle volteó a vernos con la manos en sus bolsillos, fijó la mirada en sus esposa que le sonrió infundándole ánimos.

-_Cuando estaba apuntó de sucumbir ante la tentación, prácticamente desahuciado, un joven de una hacienda cercana me recogió, pero mi inconciencia apenas me permitió distinguirlo. Obviamente no pude haber dormido, sin embargo, parecía encontrarme en una especie de limbo hasta que sentí como el elixir de la vida comenzó a correr por mi garganta… Cuando tuve fuerzas suficientes, salí disparado de la habitación, colocándome en posición de atacar, pero me sorprendió encontrarme con aquel joven al cual temí haber matado, sonriéndome._

_**Flashback**_

-_Fue necesario acabar con toda nuestra despensa para que recobraras todas tus fuerzas – _dijo comenzando a evaluarme -_ en realidad querías matarte. No te culpo, hace apenas un par de años me convirtieron y aún no me encuentro del todo familiarizado con nuestras necesidades – _dijo despreocupadamente-_ Mi nombre es Erick Northman. _

_-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué no me dejaste abandonado a mi suerte?_

_-Supongo que me vi reflejado en ti. La dueña de esta casa me encontró exactamente en las mismas condiciones que yo a ti – _dijo con un súbito tono de respeto -_ Verás, lo que realmente nos define como personas es cómo afrontamos las situaciones…. Esas fueron las primeras palabras que me dijo mi protectora _– dijo meditabundo.

-_¿Tu protectora?_

-_Sí, verás… te ofrezco una vida tranquila, sin tener el remordimiento de matar a nadie y sin necesidad que tengas que aferrarte a la soledad._

En aquel instante entró una mujer extraordinariamente hermosa, cuya presencia te infundía la mayor de las calmas.

-_Al fin nuestro huésped decide honrarnos su compañía… ¿Cómo te encuentras, querido? _

-_Bien creo… muchas gracias por todas las molestias que se han tomado, pero creo que debo irme. _

-_Sino es una indiscreción de mi parte, puedo saber ¿Adónde te diriges?_- dijo aquella desconocida, mirándome con cariño.

-_Pues no lo sé, algún lugar donde no representé un peligro para nadie. _

-_¿Por qué no te quedas unos días mientras estudias bien cuales serán tus próximos pasos? Cuidaremos que no seas ningún peligro para nadie, claro, mientras decides que harás._

Aquellos días se convirtieron en años, de ellos aprendí ha alimentarme sin necesidad de matar a ningún humano. Durante las noches aquella mujer era una especie de institutriz compartiendo con nosotros sus anécdotas y aprendizajes a lo largo de su vida. Tanto Erick como yo encontramos nuestra pasión en la medicina y nuestra madre, como solíamos llamarla, nos apoyó en todo momento.

Un buen día llegó al despacho, donde Erick y yo teníamos una seria discusión sobre las posibles causas y curas para la epidemia que se estaba expandiendo por todo el continente.

-_Partimos para Italia en un par de horas, será un largo viaje_- dijo con repentina frialdad nuestra madre haciendo que ambos dejásemos nuestros argumentos para enfocar toda nuestra atención en este repentino viaje.

Llegamos de noche, en un carruaje a una plaza en medio de un pueblo a las afueras, llamado Volterra. Un cortejo de encapuchados nos escoltó hacía las profundidades de las mazmorras, mientras seguimos a nuestra madre en completo silencio. Al llegar a nuestro destino nos encontramos rodeados de un sin número de vampiros, aquello daba la impresión de ser un reencuentro dado que todos parecían conocerse.

Al final del salón, se encontraban cuatro sillas formando un semi-círculo, tres de las sillas estaban ocupadas por hombres de nuestra edad, aunque sus miradas ponían al descubiertos los siglos que habían detrás de ese joven cuerpo. Todos los presentes parecían rendirles pleitesía como si de unos reyes se tratará, solo uno de ellos parecía estar a gusto con toda esa atención, los restantes parecían claramente fastidiados.

-_Mira quien honra deslumbrarnos con su presencia_- dijo uno de ellos amablemente al vernos, aquello pareció llamar la atención de todos en aquel salón.

-_Queridos amigos, para los que no hayan tenido el placer de vivir lo suficiente para recordar aquellos tiempos en que nuestra familia estaba completa, les presentó a nuestra hermana Lucinda Vulturi. _

En aquel momento, tanto Erick como yo nos sentimos como una atracción de un circo.

-_Buenas Noches a todos los presentes, espero estén disfrutando esta velada cortesía de mi la familia Vulturi. Cayo, Marcus, Aro, mis queridos hermanos cuando he echado de menos su presencia - _Lucinda se acercó a saludarlos a todos.

Sin embargo, cuando llego al vampiro llamado Marcus, algo en sus miradas no paso desapercibido para mi, definitivamente un fuerte sentimiento los unía.

-_Siempre tan considerada, hermana _- dijo Aro abrazando a su hermana- _veo que traes compañía así… que se podría decir que estos son mis sobrinos_- comenzó a reírse como si le encontrará mucha gracia a esa idea.

-_Erick y Carlisle_- dijo Lucinda con cariño.

-_Erick Vulturi y Carlisle Vulturi, no hay mejor manera de volver a tu hogar que con dos nuevos miembros para nuestra familia. _

Los días siguientes fueron espléndidos, éramos tratados como reyes, aquello parecía deslumbrar a Erick. Sin embargo, Lucinda nos había advertido que debíamos tener cautela porque sus hermanos eran muy estrictos en cuanto a sus costumbres.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo Marcus y Lucinda se hicieron prácticamente inseparables. Ahora no eran las mismas circunstancias de cuando hace un siglo Lucinda se había ido, porque era evidente que si ella decidía marcharse Marcus iría tras ella disolviendo la hermandad y la autoridad que representaban los hermanos Vulturi delante de nuestros semejantes.

Marcus estaba al tanto de los celos de sus hermanos, sin embargo, no los creía capaz de hacer nada para impedir que se uniera a su querida Lucinda.

Un día Lucinda fiel a su alma bondadosa y rebelándose ante las costumbres poco humanitarias de sus hermanos, decidió irse. Pidiéndonos que fuésemos con ella, sin dudarle le ofrecí mi apoyo pero Erick parecía haberse adaptado muy bien a las costumbres de nuestra nueva familia. Saldríamos al amanecer, pero nuestra madre despareció aquella noche.

Marcus, Erick y yo emprendimos una búsqueda exhaustiva sin hallar ningún rastro. Mi hermano y yo estábamos devastados siendo Marcus nuestro mejor consuelo, sin embargo, su obsesión por encontrar a Lucinda lo llevó a realizar ejecuciones y persecuciones incluso más despiadadas que las que cualquiera de sus hermanos haya podido alguna vez emprender.

Siempre supe que sus hermanos habían tenido que ver algo en eso, pero nunca tuve pruebas de nada. Asqueado de las injusticias y masacres llevadas a cabo en nombre del amor de Marcus por Lucinda, decidí irme, pero mi hermano decidió quedarse. No intenté siquiera convencerlo de venir conmigo, supongo que una parte de mi quería desligarse de cualquier lazo que me uniera al recuerdo de la gran perdida que había tenido.

Aro y Cayo estuvieron tentados de obligarme a quedarme en sus filas pero Marcus intercedió dejando claro que los hijos de su amada serían sus protegidos por el resto de la eternidad, dado que era lo único que le quedaba de ella.

_**Fin Flashback**_

-_Me dedique a ejercer mi profesión y me tropecé con dos gemelos moribundos, el resto de la historia ya la saben._

Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos, era tanta información que no sabía como procesarla.

-_Es decir, que tú y Erick… ¿fueron alguna vez unos Vulturi?_- rompió el silencio Alice.

-_Así es, no se dejen engañar mi hermano al fin de cuenta ha estado por muchos años bajo la tutela de los Vulturi. El comparte con Aro la fijación por aquellos especimenes con poderes especiales. Se separó de ellos con el único propósito de viajar por el mundo buscando nuevas adquisiciones para su colección…_

-_¿Cuál es su donr?_- dijo Edward aún con el ceño fruncido.

-_Verán, su don es casi invaluable… tiene un poder muy parecido al de Eleazar. Pero la diferencia radica en que puede ver los posibles poderes que podría desarrollar un humano si… fuese convertido. _

"_Por eso se quedo viendo a las gemelas"…_pensó Edward

"_¿¿WTFFFF?? Ni que se le ocurra"…_ pensé con la mandíbula tensa

- _Quizás ahora puedo decirles, que Marcus Vulturi siempre ha protegido al clan Cullen, supongo que como una especie de deuda con Lucinda_.

-¿_Marcus, te pidió venir aquí?_- dije con los brazos cruzados.

-_Si… _

-_¿Qué hay sobre sus hábitos alimenticios?_- dijo Emmett claramente preocupada por sus hermanas.

_-Erick es "vegetariano" igual que nosotros, utiliza su ponzoña únicamente cuando puede sacar algún beneficio de ello._

-_Una nueva adquisición…-_ dijo Alice con amargura.

-_¿Por qué no podíamos leer su mente?_

-_Robert, verás… existen aún muchas cosas sobrenaturales en el mundo que no alcanzamos a imaginar. Se dice que Erick aprendió los beneficios de la hechicería en uno de sus viajes a Rumania. Fue donde adquirió a cambio de acabar con una bestia que asesinaba a los aldeanos, un amuleto que lo protegería de cualquier maleficio. Es claro que ni aquellas personas sabían el nivel de protección de aquel amuleto ni mucho menos que esa bestia era el mismo Erick. _

-¡_Wow! Es decir, que ese Erick se las trae, ¿no?_- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa tratando de relajar el ambiente.

-_Chicos debemos tener cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? El tratará de acercarse a nosotros y supongo que ya tu lo viste Alice_- la aludida sólo asintió.

-_Lo dejaremos acercarse es la única manera de saber cuales son sus intenciones_- dijo mi hermano con frialdad.

-_Estoy de acuerdo…_- dije secundándolo

-_Quizás tengan razón, pero es peligroso_- dijo Carlisle.

-_Carlisle, una última pregunta… ¿qué pasaría si Marcus se enterará que sus hermanos tuvieron que ver en la muerte de Lucinda?_- dijo Edward llamando la atención de todos.

-_Siempre he creído que una parte de él siempre lo ha sabido, pero nunca tuvo pruebas para enfrentarlos. Probablemente la indiferencia en que la ha caído con el pasar de los años, es un castigo hacia sus hermanos por lo que hicieron…. – _dijo pensativo - _Supongo que para él, por fin "toda" la familia esta unida._

Todos salimos de la casa para dirigirnos a nuestras clases, aún no podía dejar de pensar sobre el hermano de Carlisle. Sobre todo cuales eran sus intenciones viniendo a Midnight. Aún me encontraba divagando mentalmente cuando alguien me saco de mi estado.

-_¿Robert a tierra?_- dijo Nikki con una gran sonrisa

-_¿Ah? Hola… ¿Cómo estás? _– dije aún distraído.

-_No sabes cuanto te he extrañado, creo deberíamos hacer algo juntos… _

_-Lo siento, últimamente ando muy ocupado, seguro en otra oportunidad._

-_Pero… dime que Kristen Swan no tiene nada que ver con tu "ocupada" agenda_- dijo Nikki furiosa, cuando le daba la espalda para marcharme.

"_No puedo creer que me cambiaste por una humana, Heidi tiene razón" p_ensó Nikki

¿Con respecto a qué? Pensé yo… Pero cuando estaba apunto de voltearme para preguntar vi que Kristen se acercaba con Rosalie y su hermana.

-_¡¡¡Kristennn!!!_- grité mientras me le acercaba, sin responderle a Nikki

-_¡Hey! ¿Qué tal la reunión familiar? _

-_Bastante interesante, por decirlo así… ¿todo bien en la nueva habitación?- _traté de desviar el tema.

-_Si, todo bien, gracias por preguntar Rob_- dijo Bella quién de repente comenzó a sonreír.

"_Me preguntó que la habrá hecho poner esa cara de "adolescente enamorada""-_ pensé con ironía sabiendo que pronto encontraría la respuesta de alguien en su cabeza.

"_¡Callate Robert! Seguramente no has visto la cara de tu pequeña frágil humana"-_ pensó mi hermano

"_¡¡¡BINGO!!!"-_ pensé riéndome.

-_Buenas Tardes, chicas_- dijo mi hermano sonriéndole a Bella.

-_¡Hey Edward!_

_-¿Cómo estás, Rosalie?_

"_Otra más que sonríe como si pronto corazones fueran a salir flotando por su cabeza! Love is in the air...(El amor esta en el aire)"-_ comencé a cantar mentalmente.

"_Existirá una criatura más hermosa en el mundo"…-_ pensó Emmett a mis espaldas

-_¡Hola enanas!_- dijo Emmett despeinando a sus hermanas- _¿Dónde tienes clases, Rose?_

-_En el salón A-1, ¿me vas a escoltar?_- dijo Rose con picardía alzando una ceja.

-_¡Eso me suena más a una orden! ¡Vamos pequeña!_

No pude evitar reírme al ver como Emmett comenzó a caminar al lado de Rose, detallando cada una de sus curvas. Comenzaba a ser realmente perturbador, por lo que concentre mi atención en Kristen mientras caminábamos detrás de ellos seguidos por mi hermano y Bella.

Cuando llegamos al aula me dio la impresión que no todos los humanos asistirían a esa clase, como mucho habría quince personas. Tomé el horario que Kris llevaba en su mano.

_-Claro, Robert Thomas puedes tomar mi horario, ¡no hay problema!_- dijo con sarcasmo.

_-¿Sociedades Secretas y Mitología?_

_-Buenas Tardes chicos, Bella, Kristen…_- dijo Erick agachando su cabeza en señal de cortés saludo.

_-Buenas…-_ dijo Edward tomando a Bella de la cintura.

_-Le presentó a mi hermano Emmett, él es el profesor Northman-_ dijo Bella haciendo que Edward se retorciera a su lado.

_-Llámenme Erick, por favor y mucho gusto Emmett_

_-Mucho gusto_

-_Debemos entrar a clases, ya que supongo que tendría que amonestarlas si entraran tarde…_

-¿_Usted es el Profesor de esta nueva materia?…_- dije alzando una ceja.

_-Supongo que sí._

_-¿Qué se supone que ves en una materia que se llama "Sociedades Secretas y Mitología?_- dijo Emmett arrugando la frente.

-_Algún día podrían entrar de oyentes si lo desean._

_-Perfecto, pues entremos _- dijo Edward como si aquello fuera un reto.

_-Hoy no…_- dijo tajante Erick, inmediatamente todo mi cuerpo se puso alerta como si de una amenaza se tratará- _quizás en la próxima clase._

_-Tenemos que entrar-_ dijo Rosalie- _nos vemos luego Em_

_-Seguro Rose, te espero aquí cuando salgas_- ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa y entró.

Tomé a Kristen del brazo cuando se disponía a entrar, tuve miedo de irle arrancárselo porque algo en mi estaba fuera de sí. Ella volteó a mirarme asombrada.

_-Ten cuidado, cualquier cosa me mandas un mensaje_- dije acercándome lo suficiente para que solo ella escuchará.

_-Vamos Rob, pareces Edward…_

_-Quizás, es solo que…_- miré a Erick dentro del salón.

_-Lo dices por el nuevo profesor… ¿no aguantas la sana competencia, Cullen?_

-_¡Muy graciosa! Nos vemos cuando salgas, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Si, supongo que no puedo salirme por una ventana y solo hay una puerta._

_-Veo que estás muy feliz por tu clase, ¿no?_- dije con algo de celos, he de admitir, pero todo se calmó cuando ella puso una mano en mi pecho.

_-Eres un tonto, Cullen_- dijo Kristen tratando de poner orden en mi cabello, me sonrió y la vi desparecer por la puerta.

Nos quedamos los tres solos mirando a la puerta.

"_¡Maldita sea! Esto no me gusta"… -_pensé mirando a Edward.

"_A mi tampoco, no se por qué pero creo que nuestro nuevo "tío" tiene un interés especial en ellas, la pregunta es si es por causa de nosotros o"…-_pensó mi hermano.

"_Por algo que hay en ellas o pudiera haber"-_ pensé apunto de arrancarme el cabello de la impotencia.

"_¡¡¡¡Es de mala educación que me hablen mentalmente!!! Supongo que a ustedes les pareció esto igual de raro que a mí, todos mis sentidos están alerta y no entiendo por que"-_ pensó Emmett

-_Buenas Tardes_- dijo el hermano de Rose abriéndose paso para entrar al salón- _Alice gracias, nos vemos luego_

_-Seguro Jazz._

Pudimos ver la imagen en la mente de mi hermana, donde ella estaba con Jasper abrazada en una cama…

-_¡ALICEEEEEEE!_- dijimos mi hermano y yo mirándola con los ojos como platos.

-_¿Qué? Dejen el escándalo y eso que no saben lo que he visto de ustedes tres_- dijo Alice riéndose.

-_¿¿¿¿AH????_- dijimos todos al mismo tiempo y nos apresuramos a perseguirla mientras ella solo se repetía el abecedario chino al revés mentalmente.

**Bella POV**

Tendría que estar ciega para no darme cuenta del gran atractivo que tenía el Profesor Northman. Parecía que nos tenía hechizadas a todas, con su manera de hablar y esa forma tan particular de moverse. Hasta hubiera jurado en algún momento que todas terminarían suspirando al unísono.

Repentinamente salí de mi estado de trance cuando vino a mi mente la imagen de Edward, me sentí culpable aunque sin duda alguna nadie podría nunca igualar lo que me hace sentir.

-_Hemos hablado sobre sociedades conformadas por científicos, filósofos y artistas, discriminados por la sociedad de su época. Mucho se hablo sobre estos personajes, algunas cosas ciertas y otras no. Sin embargo, solo las leyendas de algunos fueron llevadas mucho más allá adjudicándole cualidades extraordinarias, ¿alguna idea?_- dijo el Prof. Northman.

Me di cuenta que me había perdido probablemente la mitad de la clase pensando en Dios sabe que cosas. Miré a mi hermana quién hacía dibujos en su cuaderno y Rosalie realmente estaba prestando atención como la mayoría.

-_Eran considerados enviados de Sátanas, dado que muchas de sus ideas contradecían la visión que intentaba instaurar la iglesia entre sus seguidores_- dije solo por si se había dado de mi ensimismamiento, durante la mayor parte de su clase.

-_Muy bien, Señorita Swan… - _dijo dándome su mejor sonrisa, mientras sentía como mi corazón comenzaba a latir arrítmicamente al perderme en el hechizo de su mirada -_ Muchas de las habilidades de estos hombres eran consideradas extraordinarias y quizás lo fueran desde el punto de vista de cualquier humano. Adelante_- dijo rompiendo la conexión para cuando una chica levanto la mano.

-_Mi nombre es Angela. En aquella época cualquier persona creía lo que le dijeran, por ignorancia o falta de educación. Eran personas realmente supersticiosas._

-_Es cierto, sin embargo, yo no lo llamaría falta de educación o ignorancia, simplemente le tenemos miedo a lo que no conocemos y es algo que hoy en día persiste... Quizás exceptuando el hecho de que hoy son muchas las cosas descubiertas y al alcance de nuestra mano. En las próximas semanas hablaremos sobre algunos de estos personajes cuya historia ha sido desvirtuada... ¿Quién me puede decir algo del Conde Drácula?_

Se escucharon risas entre dientes de los presentes, aquello pareció divertir a Erick.

_-Es ficción…-_ dijo Michael prácticamente acostado en su asiento, claramente fastidiado.

-_Una opinión que compartirían muchos, he de admitir, pero aquello es únicamente producto de la ignorancia de personas que aún creen que todo lo que dice la televisión es cierto, como por ejemplo que si eres una de las primeras 100 personas en llamar te llevarás el producto con un descuento increíble, o tal vez que en los reality show van personas corrientes y no malos actores buscando fama-_ dijo Erick sonriendo con picardía mirando fijo a Michael que parecía realmente enojado.

Kristen tuvo que taparse la boca para no reírse de la escena, no la culpaba porque era realmente chistoso verlo en ridículo.

-_¿Qué opina usted Señorita Swan? _– dijo tomando a mi hermana por sorpresa por su pregunta.

-_¿Sobre Drácula? Pues… nunca me he interesado en ese tipo de personajes de la historia, no tiene propósito porque nunca sabremos si existieron o no, ni que tan cierto o no será lo que hoy en día nos venden sobre su vida. Al menos que pudiera viajar en el tiempo y verlo con mis propios ojos._

_-Curioso, con que es una persona incrédula…_- dijo mirándola intensamente- _Entonces se hubiera dado la mano con muchas personas de esa época, quienes creían en solo aquello que pudieran ver y por consiguiente eran llevados a la hoguera. _

-_Supongo que eso me convertiría en una heroína, ¿no? _

_-Estoy seguro de ello, Señorita Swan. El conde Drácula en realidad fue un gran filósofo y científico cuya vida llena de excentricidades comenzó a levantar polémicas, algunas ciertas y otras no. Ese será su primera asignación, quiero un ensayo de cinco páginas sobre…_

-_Erick…_- dijo Carlisle con seriedad en la puerta.

-_¿Dr. Cullen, en que puedo servirle? _– dijo manteniendo su mejor sonrisa.

_-Me permite unos minutos, Dr. Northman._

-_Chicos hemos terminado la clase por el día de hoy, espero que tengan su mente muy abierta para juzgar la información que puedan obtener sobre la vida de Drácula, no es referencia películas ni literatura. Con permiso._

El Profesor Northman salió por la puerta rápidamente seguido por el padre de Edward.

-_Creo que esta clase será muy interesante,¿ no creen?- _dijo Rosalie.

-_Odio que me pregunten en clase, solo si deja de interrogarme puede ser que no me enferme para la próxima clase _– dijo mi hermana haciendo un puchero.

-_Kristen, no te puedes enfermar siempre que sientas miedo escénico por un profesor-_ dije rodando los ojos.

-_Mira quién habla, Bells. ¿Estás muy apurada, Rose?-_ dijo Kristen riéndose al ver lo ansiosa que estaba Rose.

-_No, es solo que…_

-_No te preocupes, nos caes bien, estás oficialmente aprobada-_ dije parándome junto a mi hermana y Kris asintió secundándome.

_-¿Qué te pareció la clase_?- dijo Rose a su hermano que comenzó a caminar a nuestro lado mientras salíamos de la habitación.

-_Bien, quizás exceptuando por el momento incómodo en que todas parecían babearse, cada vez que el Profesor dirigía su mirada hacia nosotros_.

-_¿Ah si?_- dijo mi hermano.

Sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado adonde estaban los chicos esperándonos con Alice. Edward alzó una ceja ante el comentario de Jazz, yo me paré a su lado y cruzados miradas mientras el tomaba mi bolso.

-_Con qué tuvieron una clase muy interesante, ¿no?_- dijo Robert.

-_Según Northman, Kristen sería una heroína si viviera en el siglo XV_- dije burlándome.

_-Olvidas la parte en que terminaría quemada en la hoguera._

-_Supongo, me tocaría llegar en mi blanco corcel y rescatarte de las llamas del infierno-_ dijo Robert burlándose mientras trataba de ayudar a mi hermana con su bolso pero como era de esperarse, ella no se dejo.

-_Muy gracioso, pero déjame decir que si buscas alguna damisela en peligro para rescatar, pues te equivocaste de cuento o de princesa._

-_¿A ti también te gusta el profesor?_- le dijo mi hermano muy serio a Rose.

_-No, no es mi tipo-_ dijo Rose mirándolo con picardía. Definitivamente me estaba perdiendo algo ahí.

Estábamos conversando en el pasillo cercano al salón donde habíamos recibido la clase, cuando Edward se tensó a mi lado con la mirada fija en su hermana, quién apoyó su mano en el hombro de Jasper de manera mecánica. Mi hermano tomó fuerte de la cintura a Rose mientras Robert miraba a todos lados buscando algo, hasta que por fin lo encontró.

-¡¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!! – un grito desgarrador rompió la relativa calma que reinaba.

Todo fue tan rápido, un extraño gruñido resonó por el pasillo haciendo que una descarga eléctrica recorriera mi columna vertebral, anticipando el peligro. Lo último que recuerdo, es como un sudor viscoso me recubrió la frente para cuando sentí el claro olor del óxido mezclado con sal, mientras caía poco a poco en las sombras de la inconciencia…

********************

¿Qué TAL?

Si Alguna no ha visto True Blood creandome que deben verla o al menos colocar en google "Erick Northman" para que vean lo bello que es ese hombre y lo seductor que puede llegar a ser con todo y lo perverso que se ve jajaja pero en definitivamente me gustaría saber sus primeras impresiones de este personaje y que esperan de él luego de saber su historia, espero haberlas asombrado jajaja.

El próximo capítulo les prometo será muy interesante! Muchas verdades serán reveladassss… NO DIGO MAS! Jajajaja

Con respecto al primer lemmon van ganando Robert & Kristen y prometo será pronto jajaja. Próximamente someteré otra idea a votación.

Espero muchos reviews!!!! Que sirvan de motivación!!!!

**Mels**


	8. El Secreto de Midnight Part I

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y el resto a las creativas y perversas mentes de mi beta Awen y yo! Jajaja**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rose POV**

La clase estuvo bastante interesante y por mucho sobrepaso mis expectativas, pero en realidad todo aquello estaba en un segundo plano dentro de mi cabeza. Solo veía la hora de salir y encontrarme con Emmett, no sabría como definir lo que estaba sucediendo entre nosotros, apenas nos veíamos una adrenalina corría por todas mis venas logrando que prácticamente tuviera que agarrarme de algo para no lanzarme encima de él. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido así, tanto era lo ocupaba que estaba mi mente últimamente que al no cruzarme con James no me había preocupado por su presencia.

Cuando salimos al pasillo luego de la clase, ahí estaba mi oso. Me recibió con una gran sonrisa, inmediatamente me acerqué a él tentada de enlazar mis manos en su cuello.

-¿Qué tal la clase? Rose, me extrañaste?- dijo Emmett con ese aire de niño travieso.

-Estuvo interesante y supongo que te extrañe solo si tú lo hiciste también.

-Eso es trampa! pero si lo pones de esa forma, supongo me extrañaste con locura- dijo Em con una gran sonrisa tomando mi bolso, se me había olvidado que teníamos publicó.

Un poco intimidada, algo extraño en mí, volteé a mirar a los demás. Como era de esperarse las gemelas estaban con sus chicos pero no contaba con algo Jasper y Alice… desde que mi hermano había despertado, a las pocas horas se había puesto en marcha quedando visiblemente eclipsado por la energía derrochadora de la pequeña duende. Al parecer sus miradas eran más que suficiente, no parecian necesitar palabras pero ella tenía novio o al menos ese era su estado sentimental cuando llegamos aquí.

Comenzamos a bromear sobre los comentarios que ocurrieron durante la clase, ganándonos un par de miradas de reproche de los chicos, a quienes no parecía caerles muy bien el nuevo profesor. Aún nos encontrábamos en el pasillo hablando cuando escuchamos una chica gritando mientras salía por una puerta cercana a nosotros. Mi hermano inmediatamente se le acercó agachándose adonde la chica había sucumbido producto del pánico que mostraba su rostro.

Todos estábamos en tensión pero me sorprendió ver a los gemelos inmóviles, como si esperarán que algo sucediera. Emmett me tomó contra su pecho con miedo y Alice había corrido detrás de mi hermano. No estaba dispuesta a irme cuando Edward literalmente lo ordenó, por lo cuál corrí adonde estaba mi hermano.

-¿Estás bien?- dije a la chica en los brazos de mi hermano.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Emmett estaba a mi lado, con la vista fija en Alice quién apenas movió los labios pero no emitió ningún sonido.

-Estará bien, debemos irnos de aquí- dijo Alice con los ojos fijos en la puerta

Mi hermano intentaba preguntarle cosas pero la chica no respondía, solo tenía la vista fija en la puerta.

-No, algo hizo que esta chica se pusiera así y debemos averiguar que fue- dijo mi hermano levantándose y parándose enfrente de la puerta con la intención de abrirla.

-Jasper apártate…- dijo Emmett levantándose con rapidez colocándose enfrente de nosotras tres protegiéndonos.

-¿Qué es eso?- dije señalando al piso mientras me levantaba al ver como la sangre salía por debajo de la puerta.

-Déjamelo a mí- dijo Emmett apartando a Jasper de la puerta con un brazo.

-Jazz ayúdame.

Mi hermano se arrodilló donde estaba Alice y levantó a la chica a su lado. Me preguntó si estaba bien y yo simplemente asentí.

-Em no se te ocurra entrar ahí, me escuchaste? Ven aquí! No se te ocurra dejarme sola!- no sabía que demonios estaba diciendo pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para evitar que entrará ahí.

-Rose no te muevas!

En aquel momento volteé a ver donde estaban las gemelas, Edward tenía Bella inconciente en sus brazos mientras Robert acunaba a Kristen en sus brazos intentando tranquilizarla. No di crédito a lo que vieron mis ojos, dos figuras borrosas se acercaban adonde estaban las chicas con los Cullen, apenas llegaron su destino pude ver que aquellas sombras que se movían a tal velocidad que hacía imposible distinguirlas eran Carlisle y su hermano.

_WTF??? No, debo estar volviéndome loca-_ pensé pero me estremecí al sentir la mirada de Robert fija en mí.

-Todos fuera de aquí! AHORA!- dijo Erik acercándose a paso firme hacia donde estaba Emmett, su cabello rubio se movía con él viento mientras su largo abrigo negro ondulaba dando impresión de ser una capa.

-Emmett has lo que te dice- dijo Carlisle.

Mi oso pareció relajarse y se vino a mi lado.

-¿Estás bien? Lindura

-Si…

-Salgamos de aquí!. Jasper, necesitas ayuda?- dijo Emmett mirando a la chica en brazos de mi hermano.

-No Emmett, estoy bien.

-Deja a la chica aquí, Jazz- dijo Alice colocando una mano su hombro. La miró totalmente desconcertado, como si ella estuviera diciendo que hiciera una atrocidad.

-Chico no te preocupes, Renata y Esme se encargarán- dijo Erik antes de entrar a aquella habitación, intenté ver algo cuando abrió y cerró la puerta pero fue demasiado veloz, apenas pude percibir que siquiera la hubiera abierto.

Rápidamente nos encontramos rodeados por otros hombres del aspecto de Northman, rostros fríos, pálidos e inexpresivos, con sus largos abrigos oscuros y pasos seguros. Una mujer intento acercarse adonde yo estaba pero Emmett se coloco delante de mí.

-Ella esta conmigo, es aquella chica la que… se encuentra afectada.

Aquella mujer solo asintió y se acercó a mi hermano para llevarse a la chica. Emmett puso su chaqueta en mis hombros y nos alejamos de aquellas personas que hacían que se me erizará la piel. Miré de reojo a mi espalda para ver a Jasper y Alice caminando juntos.

-¿Adónde vamos?- dije mirando a Em que me tenía abrazada mientras caminábamos.

-A qué comas algo, lo necesitas.

-Por Dios Emmett! Estoy bien, no estoy apunto de desmayarme ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Quién dijo que estás apunto de desmayarte? Solo dije que deberías comer algo, Hey Jazz! Siempre es tan difícil?- dijo Em deteniéndose para voltear a mirar a Jazz

-No tienes idea y por cierto, estoy de acuerdo con Emmett deberías ir a comer algo.

- y tu adonde piensas ir? Mientras a mi me alimentan como si fuera un bebé a la cual le llego la hora de su biberón… no pretenderás también mandarme a la cama- dije mirándolo con los brazos cruzados pero supongo la pregunta era obvia, cuando bajo su mirada hacia Alice- he decidido que no quiero saber! Vamos Gran Oso Niñero!

Fuimos a mi habitación, Emmett me preguntó que se me apetecía comer y le dije con naturalidad que una hamburguesa de Burger King, no tengo ni idea de donde la saco pero en media hora volvió con mi comida. Luego, decidimos ir a pasear por los jardines un rato mientras hablábamos de su familia y como lo había afectado la muerte de sus padres y cuan responsable se sentía por sus hermanas, me negué a tocar el tema relacionado a lo ocurrido en la tarde.

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, un movimiento entre los gigantes árboles del bosque enfrente de nosotros, llamó mi atención.

-¿Qué fue eso? Parecía bastante grande como un oso, es decir, como tú- dije sonriéndole

-Muy graciosa! De hecho hay muchos osos en esta zona del país, debes tener cuidado porque podrían comerte antes que yo, como todo caballero tendría que vengarte

-Seguro te daría una paliza- dije riéndome con picardía.

-Ah si? Bueno entonces tendré que buscar uno para demostrarte que te equivocas- dije caminando hacia el bosque- Si me pasa algo lo llevarás en tu conciencia.

Inmediatamente me apresure a detenerlo, nota mental: No retar a Emmett, al menos que no me importe que haga algo realmente estúpido. Apenas me interpuse en su camino comenzó a reírse y me cargo.

-Wao! Que linda parejita, espero no interrumpir- dijo James haciendo que me aferrará al cuello de Em

-Pues si, interrumpes, así que mejor pinta un bosque y piérdete, James!- dijo mi oso sin soltarme- aunque pensándolo mejor, tengo otras ideas en mente.

Emmett me miró con seducción y pasión haciendo que me olvidará por completo de James, pero lo más probable era que lo hubiera hecho para que el me dejará en paz.

Comenzó a caminar conmigo en brazos hacia mi habitación, me pareció por un momento escuchar gruñir a James a mis espaldas. Cuando me bajó en la puerta, un sin fin de emociones me invadieron, sentía rabia porque aquel momento de tensión haya sido solo por la presencia de James.

-Rose…

-Si?

Tomó mi cintura con sus manos para acércame a el, mis ojos estaban fijos en los suyos, no entendía que estaba sucediendo pero mis manos intuitivamente acariciaron su pecho por encima de su sudadera gris, al sentir mi tacto una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras que sus ojos mostraban esa chispa de niño travieso que me enloquecía desde el primer día que lo vi.

-Eres hermosa, Rose

-Emmett,yo…-dije sin saber como expresar todo lo que mi ser estaba anhelando en ese momento pero el logró canalizar toda mi ansiedad cuando sus labios se posaron en los míos.

Mi mente estaba completamente en blanco, sus manos me presionaron aún más contra su pecho haciendo que mis manos abrazaran su cuello. Para profundizar el beso me alzo con sus manos firmes en mi cintura, cuando mis pies se despegaron del piso y sentí que me encontraba en una nube donde solo éramos el y yo. Mis pies volvieron a tocar el piso cuando él separó nuestros labios permitiéndome tomar el aire que mi cuerpo comenzaba a demandar.

-Yo quizás debería decir que lo lamento o que no debí pero… NO, yo no me arrepiento, Rose!

No pude más que sonreír ante su reacción parecía un niño haciendo un berrinche consigo mismo.

-Yo quizás debería decirte que no vuelvas hacer eso o hasta abofetearte pero creo que ninguno haremos lo que deberíamos, cierto?

-Definitivamente…

-Hey Bro! Vamos a jugar béisbol, vienes?- dijo Laurent con otro chico.

-Emmett te están hablando- dije al ver que no contestaba, solo seguía jugando con mi cabello.

**Bella POV**

-Estoy bien, Edward. No tienes que preocuparte, esto suele pasarme cuando sangre… Solo recuerdo ese olor y esa chica gritando- dije mientras entrábamos a mi habitación.

-Estás un poco débil admítelo y con respecto a la chica, ella está bien, al parecer la impacto algún experimento que realizaban los chicos de… ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, es solo que pensaba lo extraño que es todo esto pero no me prestes atención, tengo un largo ensayo que hacer cortesía de tu tío.

Comencé a sacar mis anotaciones de la clase, las cuales eran muy escasas, prendí mi laptop para comenzar mi investigación sobre Drácula, quizás para muchos sonaría absurdo pero para mi resultaba interesante.

-Seguro puedo ayudarte, sobre que tienes que escribir?

-Al menos que te sepas la biografía del Conde Drácula, dudo que puedas ayudarme, Señor Sabelotodo- dije sacándole la lengua mientras me sentaba en la cama con la laptop en mi regazo, a mi lado Edward se sentó levantando una ceja.

-Drácula? Eso es ridículo, Bella!

-No lo es, en realidad existió y deja de burlarte Edward…!

-Cualquier otra persona en tu lugar vería alguna de las miles películas que han hecho sobre él y escribiría algo que se viera coherente, no creo que el Internet te sirva de mucho debe haber mucha basura.

"Muchos historiadores piensan que la leyenda de Drácula, no es más que la historia del príncipe de Transilvania Vlad Tepes, quién vivió en una Europa Oriental inmersa en leyendas sobre seres sobrenaturales llamados por algunos los fríos, bebedores de sangre, hijos de la oscuridad y muchos otros apodos…"

"Tepes no era el único asociado a estás criaturas, por ejemplo la condesa Erzsébet Báthory (1560-1614), gran bebedora de sangre, y en ésta misma realizaba sus baños, a pesar de las décadas su apariencia de quinceañera nunca pareció verse perturbada hasta un día de 1614 cuando desapareció. Vivía en Hungria, publicaba avisos en los que solicitaba doncellas para integrar su corte, a las que luego asesinaba para quitarles la sangre y bañarse en ella. Cuando se registraron las mazmorras de su castillo en busca de su paradero se descubrieron decenas de cuerpos de mujeres a los que le faltaba la totalidad de la sangre"

Termine de leer aún con la vista en la pantalla luego miré a Edward quien permanecía con la expresión tensa y las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

-No debes creer todo lo que lees Bella y mucho menos si es en Internet.

-¿Qué pasaría si estás personas realmente existieron o estás criaturas…?- dije sabiendo que era totalmente absurdo pero algo me inquietaba de todo esto.

Edward cerró mi portátil sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, como siempre que me miraba sentí como mi cuerpo solo respondía ante él y antes de que pudiera darme había dejado de respirar al sentir su aliento en mi rostro.

-Bella respira…- dijo con una sonrisa torcida mientras colocaba una mano en mi pierna, automáticamente mi espalda tocó las sabanas mientras su expresión comenzaba a ponerse seria.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, es solo que yo no debería… pero eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto en toda mi existencia, no tienes idea por cuanto tiempo te he esperado.

Necesitaba acortar la distancia que nos separaba, arquee un poco mi espalda para acercarme a sus labios. Aquel beso, la unión de nuestros labios era como si mi vida cobrará vida y un sentido en sus brazos.

-¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO PINTAS UN BOSQUE Y TE PIERDES…?-gritó mi hermana desde el pasillo.

**Kristen POV**

No entiendo porque me había afectado tanto el verlo con aquella oxigenada de Heidi y compañía, me dieron ganas de sacarle los ojos a todos pero no se lo iba a demostrar me di la media vuelta y camine a mi habitación. A pozos metros de mi habitación me percate que Robert me estaba siguiendo, traté de ignorarlo pero las ganas de patearlo me superaron.

-Se puede saber por qué me sigues… acaso se te perdió una igual a mí?- dijo volteándome y fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Quizás, solo quizás yo este algo confundido pero la Señorita Swan está celosa?

-Eres… insoportable! ¿Qué te has creído tu como para que a mi me importe con quién andas o no? De verdad no gastes tu tiempo en mí porque yo no lo pienso gastar en ti.

-Ah sí?- dijo acercándose rápidamente haciendo que retrocediera y me tropezará con mis propios pies.

-Gracias Superhéroe, pero hubiera preferido el piso al estar en tus brazos donde quien sabe cuantas habrán estado.

-Vamos Kristen! Estás exagerando, creí que estábamos bien y hasta que podríamos…

-¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO PINTAS UN BOSQUE Y TE PIERDES?- dije zafándome de sus brazos y abriendo la puerta de golpe con intención de tirársela en la cara pero el la detuvo.

Al entrar vi a Edward encima de mi hermana… creo que mis ojos si antes expresaban los instintos asesinos contra aquellas chicas, ahora debería parecer una asesina en serie. Estaba clara que aquello me molestaba porque no entendía como Robert no podía tener aunque fuera una milésima parte de su hermano, aunque honestamente Edward es demasiado autosuficiente y ermitaño para mis gustos.

-Hola hermanito, ocupado, no?

-Sabes que Rob estoy de acuerdo con Kris porque no pintas un bosque y te pierdes- dijo Edward levantándose de la cama mientras mi hermana me miraba algo avergonzada pero a la vez enojada.

-Si en el bosque no te quieren tampoco quizás podrías ir a la habitación de Heidi o Nikki seguramente te sentirás como pez en el agua- dije con los aguados.

WTF? Acaso podía ser más estúpida, nunca entenderé porque cuando me enojo me dan ganas de llorar, no iba a llorar delante de él.

-Kristen… no…- dijo Robert quitando la expresión divertida de su rostro.

-Vamos Robert, creo que debemos irnos- dijo Edward tomando a su hermano por los hombros.

-NO! Suéltame, Kristen por favor, esto es una ridiculez! Sabes bien que yo cambie debes que tu llegaste, puedes preguntarle a quién tu quieras…

-¿Qué se supone que está sucediendo aquí? Creo que fue suficiente acción por un día no creen…- dijo Northman entrando al cuarto, su mirada hizo que todo mi cuerpo se pusiera rígido.

Quise correr al lado de Robert, admito que su tío me parecía una persona bastante interesante y amable pero en este momento su expresión y su voz eran la viva imagen de un dictador o quizás un inquisidor. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y su mandíbula rígida mientras fusilaba con la mirada sus sobrinos.

-Hasta donde tengo entendido, creo que las gemelas Swan están bastante grandes para cuidarse solas y estoy seguro que tienen muchos deberes que hacer sino se me pueden ocurrir un par de ideas.

-No, no pasa nada. Solo vinieron ayudarnos con algunos deberes pero ya iban de salida- dijo mi hermana tomando mi mano.

-Bien… espero no tener que venir de nuevo por tontas peleas infantiles- dijo Erik antes de salir de la habitación.

Ed y Rob nos miraron con tristeza y molestia antes de salir. Le pedí a mi hermana que no hiciera comentarios sobre lo ocurrido y nos enfocamos en realizar el famoso ensayo.

-Bella esto son puras tonterías, creo que no tengo cabeza para esto en este momento.

En aquel momento llegó Rose y se unió a la búsqueda inútil de información sobre algo totalmente ridículo.

-Primero Rose anda en las nubes y ahora tu, Bells? Y sin contar al idiota de Robert que me saca de quicio con sus lobas aullándole alrededor.

-Ah? Lo siento Kris, es que supongo esta investigación está resultando algo perturbadora, en realidad creo que no podré dormir si sigo leyendo estas cosas.

-Padre Marcos? ¿Quién se supone que es ese?- dijo Rose dándole una ojeada a la página web que revisaba mi hermana.

-Al parecer era un misionero cristiano que expulsó a todos los vampiros hace 1500 años, al parecer recorrió medio continente combatiendo a los vampiros, de hecho se lleva acabo un festival en su honor cada año.

-Oye yo he visto esa cara…! – comencé a caminar por todo el cuarto tratando de recordar donde había visto esa cara.

-Por Dios! Kristen! Este hombre existió hace más un milenio seguro lo confundiste.

Tuve que hace un gran esfuerzo pero aquel cuadro se dibujo en mi mente como si lo tuviera enfrente de mi en ese momento. Durante nuestra interpelación en el despacho de Cayo, una pintura llamó mi atención…

-Kristen! ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que viste un fantasma- Rose y Bella corrieron a mi lado.

-Lo vi en el despacho de Cayo, un cuadro pero no estaba solo ese tal padre Marcos sino Aro, Cayo, Erik y… Carlisle…parecía una pintura muy antigua.

-¿Cómo de 1500 años?- dijo Rose.

-Jacob…

-y…Qué tiene que ver el perro ese en todo esto?- dije con sarcasmo.

-Si conociéramos a alguien que no ingiere comida, pálidos como un papel, duros como una roca, sus ojos cambian de color o peor aún todos en este lugar tienen los ojos del mismo color… ambar o negros a veces- dijo mi hermana.

- Teletransportarse haciéndose prácticamente invisibles, haciendo a dudar a cualquier de su presencia

Rose se puso tan pálida como yo al decir eso, nos contó lo que vió aquella tarde mientras Bella estaba desmayada.

- Esos hombres y mujeres de negro que aparecieron luego eran realmente como sacados de la película de hannibal o quizás entrevista con el vampiro. Sus facciones eran parecían talladas por el mismo Miguel Angel, bueno todos aquí parecen ser así. Demasiados perfectos…

-¿Te parece que mi hermano es perfecto, Rose?

-Kristen, estoy hablando en serio, sabes que tengo razón aquí ocurren cosas muy extrañas, estas personas parecen otra raza.

-Lo admito! Todos podrán parecer perfectos menos Robert que es un completo idiota!

-Síguete engañando hermanita! No han tenido esa sensación de que se comunican de una manera que única donde nosotras somos completamente excluidas? Si yo conociera a alguien con todas estás características y apareciera en un cuadro con alguien que debió vivir hace 1500 años, yo diría que es… tenemos que ir a ver ese cuadro!

-Aja! Claro, vamos a tocar la puerta y decirle: Buenas Noches Director Cayo, me permite pasar un momento solo para observar un cuadro en el que usted aparece con alguien que existió hace mil años?- dije con sarcasmo rodando los ojos.

**Robert POV**

En mi habitación no podía hacer más que pensar en Kristen, no entendía por que se había puesto de esa manera, es decir, yo solo estaba hablando con ellas y riéndome de lo taradas y artificiales que eran sus pensamientos. Tampoco me parecía correcto pasar por descortés y decirles lo que pensaba.

Admito que al principio me resulto algo divertido verla celosa, aquello me hacía sentir que yo era el único que sentía estos instintos de pertenencia. Sin embargo, cuando la vi apuntó de llorar en su habitación sentí que todo se me venía abajo, realmente quería recomenzarla había sido un idiota y no pude enmendarlo gracias al nuevo miembro de la familia, si es que se podía decir que formaba parte de esta porque a mi no me terminaba de convencer.

Estaba en mi habitación deseando poder dormir por solo unos momentos, me hacía la idea que el estar escuchando música cerrar los ojos y acostarme en mi cama era la sensación más cercana a dormir.

_ROBERTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!_- pensó Alice.

_Estamos camino al despacho de Cayo_…- pensó mi hermano

Tomé una camisa y salte por la ventana y corrí lo más rápido que pude hacía la ventana del pasillo que daba a ese despacho, para encontrarme con mis hermanos que se encontraban en la puerta junto con Emmett.

_¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-_ pensé mirando a Edward.

-Alice muéstrale…!- dijo mi hermano en un tono audible solo para nosotros.

Me concentré en los pensamientos de Alice, por este camino habían pasado Rose, Bella y Kris para entrar al despacho de Cayo, luego se detuvieron a mirar un cuadro donde aparecían los Vulturi, mi padre y Erik. Las gemelas rápidamente repararon en la fecha de aquel retrato en una esquina de la obra, pero cuando estaba apuntó de abrir la boca para decir algo otra imagen vino las tres se encontraban en una especie de sotáno, un lugar que nunca había visto en mi vida y estaban muy asustadas.

_Lo saben todo…-_pensaron todos al mirarme.

-Ese lugar es aquí en el castillo?- dije mirando a Alice.

-Solo veo el futuro, no soy adivina! Pero antes de estar en ese lugar el último lugar donde estuvieron fue aquí.

-¿Cómo fue que entraron aquí sin haber sido interceptadas por nadie de la guardia?

-Si vuelves a preguntar otra cosa! Te golpeó! No te das cuenta que no sabemos más que tú…

-Basta! Entremos…

Todo parecía normal, era fácil confirmar que las tres habían estado aquí dado que sus olores impregnaron el lugar. Mi hermana abrió las ventanas para dejar que el olor se disipará antes que viniera el dueño de aquella oficina.

Debemos separarnos, definitivamente aquí no están y ese sótano no tengo ni idea de donde está pero estoy casi segura que esta en este castillo- pensó Allie.

Nos dividimos por el castillo en busca de las gemelas y al parecer se las había tragado la tierra. Por último ya solo quedaba avisar a Carlisle.

-Antes de ir a nuestra casa a hablar con Carlisle, quizás deberíamos dar un último vistazo en sus habitaciones- dijo Edward cuando llegamos al lugar de encuentro.

-De acuerdo, gemelos fantásticos vayan al cuarto de las gemelas, Emmett y yo iremos al de Rose. Nos vemos aquí.

No nos digas así… pequeño demonio- pensé rodando los ojos.

Pasamos por un grupo de humanos, tuvimos que adoptar nuestra pose más hostil a pesar de los suspiros de algunas cuantas y pensamientos tontos. Aquello nos retrazo apenas estuvimos fuera de su vista, fuimos velozmente a su habitación.

Al llegar pude ver a mi ángel dormida en la cama, con la misma ropa que la había dejado. Me arrodille al pie de su cama y ojala Dios me escuché o mejor dicho sea digno de que me escuche porque no sabría a quién mas darle las gracias.

-Edward!!!- dijo Bella corriendo a los brazos de mi hermano.

-Mi Bella, estás bien? Casi me vuelvo loco buscándote, donde estaban?

Pero de repente algo hizo que ella se apartará de él, aquella escena había desviado mi atención pero cuando volví a mirar a mi ángel, estaba despierta con los ojos muy abiertos mirándome con incredulidad.

-Creo que debemos hablar, Bella, se que estuvieron en el despacho de Cayo y se lo que vieron.

-Ese retrato fue hecho hace 300 años, y tu padre sale en él, solo alguien inmortal podría hacer eso- dijo Kris.

-No comes, eres tan frío como un trozo de hielo, tus ojos cambian de color… no solo tu, todos son así, al menos que todo sean clonados bajo el mismo patrón, parecen ser otra raza diferente…- dijo Bella mirándonos a los dos.

Bella simplemente salió de la habitación sin decir nada…

_Suerte…_-pensó mi hermano antes de salir tras Bella.

Volteé a ver a Kristen que se encontraba de pie contra la pared, en sus ojos podía ver la confusión de sus emociones y el no tener idea de que debía hacer.

-Se que debes sentir miedo y probablemente deberías tenerlo, porque al fin de cuentas yo soy un… es mi naturaleza por más que me niegue admitirlo y mi familia trate de ser lo más normal posible.

Di un paso hacia atrás lo menos que quería era incomodarla, sentí dolor, rabia y vergüenza por ser lo que soy, por primera vez desde que me crearon sentía asco de mi mismo.

-Robert… serías capaz de hacerme daño?

-No, es decir, no lo sé Kris, no puedo negar que eres una tentación para mí pero has despertado una parte de mi que no tenía idea que existiera y es esa parte la que me tiene controlado por completo.

Se mordió un labio, sin darse cuenta lo sexy que la hacía ver y se sentó en la cama mientras despeinaba su cabello.

-Aceptaré sino quieres verme más o si prefieres irte de aquí, yo no tengo ya otra opción que seguir viviendo en la eternidad aferrado a tu recuerdo.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Mmm… depende teóricamente tengo 20 años.

-Tienes más de 300 años como Carlisle?

-No, un tercio de eso…- dije con vergüenza

Me recosté de la pared enfrente a la esquina de la cama donde estaba sentada, me deje resbalar hasta sentarme en el piso.

-Wao, supongo que eso te hace un siglo mayor que yo…

-Supongo- dije forzando una sonrisa.

-Kristen, se que no soy lo mejor para ti y quizás para nadie pero dame una oportunidad de mostrarte que por dentro sigo siendo la persona que conociste desde el día que llegaste, después de eso sino quieres aceptarme como soy, yo lo entenderé.

-Hoy cuando salió esa sangre de ese cuarto, era de algún… humano.

-Bueno, sabes está academia fue creada hace unas cuantas décadas para evitar accidentes en que se revele nuestra condición, los Vulturi son los encargados de hacer cumplir eso. Se supone que debemos alimentarnos de animales, sería algo como para un humano comer carne, sin embargo, la sangre humana no es comparable con la de ningún otra especie y por eso siempre es una tentación para nosotros, los neófitos como llamamos a los recién convertidos están propensos a sucumbir mientras que los ya experimentados pueden decidir concientemente de que o de quién alimentarse, la única regla es ser cuidado y no despertar sospechas. Hoy en la tarde un par de neófitos se salieron de control y…

-Entiendo… Yo se que tu no me harías daño, confió en ti y sino pues supongo terminarías convirtiéndome si sucumbes a la tentación, me convertiría en una super mujer.

-No juegues con eso, Kris

Me tomó por sorpresa cuando se arrodilló a mi lado, nuestros ojos se encontraron, no paso desapercibido como sus manos temblaban, debía ser cuidadoso y no presionarla.

-Siempre estás rodeado de mujeres tan hermosas, capaz perfecta sería una mejor descripción, quizás para ti sería más fácil estar con cualquier de ellas.

-Tengo debilidad por las frágiles humanas, como tú…- dije sonriendo un poco- Eres todo lo que siempre quise Kris, bueno en realidad no sabía lo que quería ni entendía porque nadie era capaz de complementarme hasta que llegaste tú.

-El único lugar donde yo quiero estar es donde tú estés, se que esto no debe ser y quizás yo debería estar buscando la salida más cercana pero…- dijo mirando al piso.

No pude contenerme más, acaricié su cabello y luego su cara para que levantará la mirada. Hubo un momento de silencio, luego me abrazó la cintura, recostado su cabeza en mi pecho, su cuerpo quedó entre mis piernas mientras yo acariciaba su espalda.

_Te Amo, Te Amo, Te Amo…-_ pensé con miedo, ahora no podría perderla, preferiría acabar con mi existencia antes de perderla.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Kristen al sentirme tenso.

-No quiero perderte, no puedo…

-No me voy a ir a ninguna parte, Rob, quiero quedarme así siempre que el tiempo no pase y no tenga que salir a enfrentarme a mi hermano, a los profesores ni a nadie.

-No te preocupes por nada, mi humana autosuficiente

Después de unos minutos de silencio donde nuestros cuerpos permanecían juntos, la sentí levantarse de mi pecho. Pude ver su rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna, acaricie su piel de porcelana con mi mano haciendo que ella cerrará sus ojos y cuando los abrió de nuevo pude ver pasión en esos ojos que tanto me deslumbraban.

Me enderece un poco para tomar sus caderas entre mis manos, necesitaba acortar la distancia que nos separaba. Hice un esfuerzo por controlarme pero mi necesidad de ella era más fuerte que yo, apenas juntamos nuestras frentes cerré los ojos buscando un autocontrol inexistente dentro de mi, cuando creí haberlo encontrado sus labios se unieron con los míos y mi lengua no tardo en pedir acceso entre los suyos.

Con mis manos alce sus caderas juntándolas con las mías, sentándola encima de mí, el contacto de mis dedos con su espalda desnuda hacia que todo su cuerpo se arqueará aún más hacía mi pecho mientras nuestras bocas no se daban tregua en aquel beso lleno de necesidad, amor y pasión.

Mi pantalón comenzaba ajustarme y al parecer ella también se percato de eso cuando comenzó a frotar su cuerpo contra el mió haciendo que gimiera de placer ante aquella insoportable sensación. Rompí nuestro beso, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar comenzó a recorrer cada milímetro de mi cara con sus dedos, a dar pequeños besos y luego enredo sus dedos en mi cabello.

-Tengo miedo… de hacerte daño- dije cuando sus manos acariciaban mi pecho.

Sus expresiones me confundieron, cuanto daría por leerle la mente en estos momentos… primero me miro como una niña asustada y me decidí a parar todo esto YA, pero luego recorrió mis labios con sus dedos y se dibujo una sonrisa picará en sus labios. Se acercó a mi oreja rozándola mientras susurraba

-Tú y yo para siempre… Solo tengo miedo de perderte.

-No tienes que hacer esto para no perderme, no hay nada que puedas hacer para que me aleje de ti, mi amor, eres incluso mucho más de lo que merezco.

Aún sentada encima de mí mientras mis manos acariciaban sus muslos a cada lado de mis caderas, separó nuestros pechos despojándose de las prendas que aún cubrían su pecho. Me quedé extasiado admirando al ángel que tenía enfrente de mí, simplemente era perfecta… dejé mi camisa en el piso sin apartar mi vista de ella.

-Te Amo Kristen…- dije mientras recorría con mis dedos su pecho- Eres perfecta, no se que hice para merecerte pero toda la eternidad no me bastará para agradecerlo.

-Yo también te amo…

Con una mano tomé la parte baja de su espalda y ella abrazó mi cintura con sus piernas mientras yo me levantaba, nos besamos con amor no con desespero ni necesidad sino lento, suave con delicadeza mientras recostaba su espalda de la cama con mucho cuidado, la sentía como una galleta en mis brazos y yo como Hulk con toda mi fuerza desbordada.

Con una mano a su lado apoye todo mi peso para no aplastarla, mientras mis labios aún continuaban jugando con los suyos, sus manos desabrocharon mi pantalón haciendo que gimiera y me tensará al sentir el rocé de sus dedos con mi miembro.

-… Me estás volviendo loco…

-…Somos dos entonces…

La ayude a despojarme de mi pantalón y cualquier otra prenda que tuviera encima, luego con lentitud desabroche cada uno de los botones de su pantalón, sonreí al sentir como todo su cuerpo se retorcía de ansiedad ante mi tacto. Con una mano alce sus caderas un poco para quitar por completo su pantalón cuando mis dedos sintieron el encaje de su ropa interior… recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y comencé a besar sus senos con delicadeza, sin darme cuenta había roto sin dificultad aquel encaje

-Robert…-dijo entre gemidos mientras su cuerpo se retorcía debajo de mí.

-Lo siento, es que…

Kristen puso un dedo en mis labios y luego lo introdujo mientras yo lo chupaba y mordía sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos. En ese momento mis dedos fríos rozaron su clítoris, sintiendo toda su humedad y el saber que ella estaba igual que yo era realmente satisfactorio. Lo acaricie suavemente mientras ella tensaba sus piernas, las cuales yo abrí sin demasiada fuerza aunque con la suficiente para que permanecieran así mientras yo me colocaba en medio de ellas.

-Te necesito… Te Adoro… Te Amo…Mi Kristen…-dije mientras rozaba mi miembro con su clítoris y ella parecía perdida en un mar de sensaciones.

-Robert… Hazme tuya

Dude pero con toda la delicadeza que pudiera tener en medio de la situación, la penetré y ambos gemimos al mismo tiempo, cuando estuve por completo dentro de ella, me besó con necesidad tomando mi cabello con fuerza. Sin pensarlo, comencé a salir y entrar de ella aumentando el ritmo en cada embestida, una vez que ambos nos acoplamos y comenzamos a movernos como si fuésemos uno, no pude controlarme más y sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes mientras que yo buscaba de que agarrarme para descargar toda mi fuerza que me embargaba. Comencé a bajar el ritmo cuando sentí que su cavidad de contraía y mi cuerpo se tensaba avecinando un orgasmo para los dos.

Desprevenidamente, Kristen se coloco encima mío comenzando a moverse de arriba, abajo y en círculos, volviéndome completamente loco, cerré mis ojos tratando de controlarme, podía escuchar como mis manos rompían las almohadas a mi alcance.

-Kristen…- una parte de mi estuvo apunto de decirle que parará porque si le ponía un dedo encima la haría puré porque lo que hacía no ayudaba en nada a conservar el poco control que me quedaba pero por otra parte, solo quería acabar en ella y sentir que éramos el uno del otro.

Acabé un poco después que Kristen, se desplomó en mi pecho, nos quedamos en silencio desnudos, uno encima del otro, cuando recobre la cordura la abrace y besé su cabello, sus hombros, todo lo que pude… ella era mi vida.

-Estás bien? Mi pequeña humana…Te Amo

-Estoy de maravilla, quizás un poco adolorida pero excelente…- dijo recostando su barbilla en mi pecho.

-Valió la pena esperar un siglo para encontrarte, mi ángel.

-Yo nací para ti y tu evidentemente fuiste creado para esperarme!- enrede mis dedos en su cabello y la atraje a mis labios, perdiéndonos en un beso llenó de pasión.

**Kristen POV**

Estaba perdidamente enamorada de Robert Thomas Cullen, no había duda de aquello, ya no había futuro que pudiera concebir si él a mi lado.

Estaba en medio del patio de una casa hermosa, con una arquitectura de los años 40 y totalmente blanca, me sentía en una película donde yo era una simple espectadora. Me vi a mi misma cortando unas rosas y colocándolas en una cesta cuando un niño de dos años fue corriendo hacía donde estaba mi otro yo.

-Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

¿Qué es esto? Debo estar soñando, me acerqué a ver al pequeño y era la viva imagen de Robert excepto por su cabello color chocolate.

-¿Quién ganó está vez? Mi bebé

-YOOOOOOOO!!!

-y tu papi? Cariño- dije cargando al que supuse era mi hijo.

-Está sacando las cosas del auto, mami, tuvimos que pasar por donde el abuelito para buscar fórmula para mí. Para volverme fuerte como papá!

Los seguí hacia el interior de la casa donde vi a Robert metiendo unas bolsas rojas en uno de los dos refrigeradores que había en aquella cocina. Corrió abrazar a mi otro yo y al bebé que jugaba con el cabello de su madre.

-Te extrañé mucho, mi amor…

-y yo a ti más, cariño!

-Mira lo que mi tía me compró…- dijo el pequeño saltando con agilidad de los brazos de su madre y saliendo por la puerta principal corriendo seguido por sus padres.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! SUELTA A MI BEBE!!!!!!

Corrí detrás de ellos al escuchar mi gritó, me quede helada al ver la imagen de los Vulturi con sus capas y rostros pálidos en medio del jardín de aquella urbanización bastante normal, Robert se retorcía en el piso mientras Jane mantenía la mirada fija en él. Aro, tenía al que sería mi futuro hijo en brazos, mientras yo suplicaba arrodillada en el suelo.

-De….DEJALOS! Por Favor…- dijo Robert mientras se retorcía.

-Tanto tiempo, fue de muy mala educación no invitarnos al nacimiento de esté nuevo miembro al clan Cullen… creí que éramos amigos, Kristen- dijo Aro- Tenemos grandes planes para ti, pequeño.

-Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-gritaba el niño en brazos del Vulturi.

**Robert POV**

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! SUELTA A MI BEBE!!!!- gritó Kristen mientras dormía, me sobresalte y traté de despertarla pero parecía inútil.

Apenas se despertó sudando, me abrazó con fuerza y tardó un tiempo en tranquilizarse.

-Robert! Que no se lleven a mi bebe!

-Solo fue un sueño, Kristen, ya todo esta bien.

-Soñé que tu y yo teníamos un bebé, y Aro venía a quitárnoslo…

No supe que decirle, era imposible que tuviésemos un bebé pero supongo no era un buen momento para decirlo pero… solo fue un sueño.

_ROBERT, EDWARD SERÁ MEJOR QUE VENGAN ACA INMEDIATAMENTE AL MENOS QUE QUIERAN QUE VAYA EMMETT A BUSCARLOS…-_ pensó mi hermana.

-No te preocupes por nada, ahora debo ir a verme con los demás, mi vida

-No, no me dejes sola, me da un poco de miedo ahora todo lo veo diferente.

-No es que no me tenías miedo, Mi Kristen- dije sonriendo besando su frente y sus labios

-De ti no pero del resto si…

-De acuerdo, ven conmigo pero ponte un abrigo no quiero que te vean fuera de aquí y espero que mi tío este muy ocupado.

Una vez que estuvo lista, la subí a mi espalda y salte por la ventana para correr al lugar de encuentro hay nos esperaban Rose, Emmett y Alice.

-Kristen!- Rose corrió abrazarla apenas puso sus pies en el piso algo mareada.

-Hermanita casi me matas del susto!!!- dijo Emmett pero se paró a unos pasos de ella.

-Esta bien, sigues siendo mi hermano oso, aunque no es justo, no conforme con que siempre has sido por mucho más fuerte que yo ahora te haces indestructible mientras yo sigo siendo una muñeca de porcelana!

-Ven acá, pequeña! Perdóname por no haberte dicho nada antes.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?

-Bella está con Edward…- dijo Alice con una risita muy particular ganándose una mirada encolerizada de Emmett- Todo va a estar bien! Puedo verlo con claridad!

-Verlo? – dijo Rose

-Bueno, verás alguno de nosotros tenemos más haya de las normales, como velocidad, inmortalidad, perfectos, fuerza entre otras cosas… en realidad son todo menos normales.

Me acerqué a Kristen y tomé su cintura con delicadeza para acercarla a mí, acaricie su cabello mientras intentaba explicarle mejor que su hermano lo especiales que podíamos llegar a ser.

- Emmett Cállate! Kris, Alice puede ver el futuro o una versión de él todo cambia según las decisiones que tomen los demás nada es dado por hecho es por eso que las visiones cambian constantemente- la aludida asintió y sonrió con mucho orgullo.

- Rob, tú también eres especial… es decir… más especial

-Puede leer mentes!

-ALICE… podrías dejarme a mi explicar!- dije haciendo que mi hermana rodará los ojos.

-Me van a salir raíces si sigues contando nuestras habilidades con tanta premura- la fulmine con la mirada y volví mi vista a Kristen quién parecía aguantar la risa encontrando aquello muy divertido.

-Vamos Kris! Solo trato de no hacer esto más difícil y tu solo te burlas junto con mi hermana- dije alejándome un poco.

-No! Yo lo siento, Mi Rob! De verdad admito que todo esto es extraño y probablemente no lo he asimilado en su totalidad, sin embargo, ustedes me han demostrado que son la única familia que tengo y no podría concebir una vida sin ustedes.

-Eres increíble, mi…- mire de reojo a Em quien parecía un poco incómodo con nuestra cercanía.

_Se ven adorables!!! No puedo esperar a que se decidan a estar juntos…_- los pensamientos de mi hermana me hubieran hecho sonrojar si fuera un humano.

-Entonces puedes leer las mentes de todas las personas?- dijo Kristen nerviosa

-Todas menos la tuya y la de Bella, créeme que daría todo por saber que pasa por tu cabeza en este momento- dije sonriéndole con picardía, supongo que era muy ingenuo de mi parte pensar que no me molestaría con aquello.

Literalmente me estaba devorando con la mirada mientras se mordía un labio con seducción, a la vez que pasaba una mano por su cabello dejando que unos flequillos cayeron por su cara. Es oficial está mujer me va a matar.

-Okey te creo! No puedes leer mi mente porque si lo hiciera…bueno…lo hubiera sabido

-¿QUÉ? Me estabas poniendo a prueba…? Eres…!­- me acerqué a su oído y susurré- irresistible, increíblemente hermosa y tentadora, en realidad no tengo que leerte la mente para saber que pensabas…- besé su cuello con dulzura

-¿Qué pensabas que mi hermanita te estaba seduciendo?- dijo Emmett

-Es muy tarde creo debemos irnos antes de que nos tropecemos con personas desagradables.

-Te voy a extrañar… solo llámame si me necesitas- dijo en su oído cuando la abracé para despedirme.

-y yo a ti, mi amor… seguramente te necesitaré!

-No me provoques, que no respondo- dije guiñándole un ojo antes de irme

Mi hermana se fue con las chicas a su habitación porque según Alice, nuestro querido tío estaba al pendiente si nos veía cerca de la habitación de las gemelas. De mala gana entre a mi habitación pensando donde rayos estaría mi hermano mientras la ansiedad me estaba matando, una parte de mí sentía que me habían quitado un peso de encima ahora que lo sabían todo y aparte ahora Kristen y yo sabíamos lo que sentíamos, no permitiría que nada nos separará-

Comenzaba extrañar el pelear con ella, esos ojos que me transportaban, sus labios que junto a los míos era como tocar el cielo. Ella era mi aire, mi fuerza, mi todo y no me importaría reconciliarme mil veces con ella.

Decidí que lo mejor era irme a cazar y drenar mi ansiedad de esa manera, en vez de saltar por mi balcón como de costumbre, me coloque una sudadera negra con gorro, salí de mi habitación y comencé a caminar por el pasillo. Alguien pasó a suma velocidad camino al despacho de Aro y no parecía estar de buen humor me sorprendió que fuera Erik.

_Se supone que no deberían haber entrado ahí…- _pensó Aro un poco irritado y preocupado a la vez, de pronto deje de escuchar, evidentemente alguien me estaba bloqueando y solo alguien podría hacerlo.

Bueno chicas! Disculpen la demora… el pasado capítulo no recibí muchos reviews debe ser por eso que me falto inspiración jajajaja pero de repente todo vino a mi jajajaja

Espero les haya gustado, quiero sus opiniones, se que tendrán muchas preguntas…

En el próximo capítulo, que será el último antes de mis vacaciones, sabremos que paso con Bella y Edward, y… sabremos que paso en realidad durante el momento que nadie supo donde estaban las gemelas con Rose.

Mels!


	9. Secreto de Midnight Part II

**Buenos chicas!**

**Se los prometí y aquí lo tienen, escribí en tiempo record jajajaja pero todo gracias a sus reviews. Espero les guste el rumbo que toma la historia… probablemente algunas se sorprendan o se decepcionen pero todo a su tiempo lo prometo.**

**He recibido muchas alertas está semana, así que les doy la bienvenida a todas las nuevas lectoras de este Fic espero les guste y lo disfruten tanto como nosotras. **

**Algunas me preguntaron sobre los sueños de las gemelas y quisiera saber que opinan con respecto a ese sueño y el que vendrá en este capítulo. **

**Definitivamente todas amamos la relación Kristen y Robert! Yo soy una que en la vida real me encantaría que estuvieran juntos jajaja por mi me vuelvo cúpido jajaja.**

**Como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, otros a la realidad y el resto de mi cabecita y la de mi beta Awen (Espero sorprenderte jaja)**

**LETS GO GIRLS!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Robert POV**

Intenté convencerme a mi mismo que ese pensamiento no debía perturbarme porque en realidad no quería decir nada. Lo mejor sería ir a ver a Kristen, solo para asegurarme que estuviera bien. Cuando caminaba por el pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación la escuche respirar agitadamente y retorcerse en su cama, corrí a su habitación y allí estaba mi amor sudando con las sábanas a su alrededor enredadas, me detuve solo unos minutos hipnotizado por como sus movimientos y la escasa ropa que cubría su piel.

-Robert… Por favor, ¿Dónde estás?

La tomé por los hombros para despertarla, apenas abrió los ojos abrazó mi cuello con desesperación.

-Tranquila, mi Kris, solo fue una pesadilla, has pasado por muchas cosas hoy- dije acariciando su cabello y correspondiendo a su abrazo.

-No, no entiendes, creí que lo había soñado pero en realidad si estuve ahí, fue horrible tenía tanto miedo.

-Cálmate Kristen, no tengas miedo aquí estoy y no dejaré que nada malo te suceda. Estos sueños tuyos me están preocupando ¿Quieres contarme que sucedió?

**-Flashback-**

Entramos al despacho del director sin ningún impedimento, demasiado sencillo a mi parecer pero solo nos tomaría unos segundos y estaríamos fuera de ahí, nadie sabría que siguiera estuvimos en este salón.

-¿Dónde está?

-Aquí…- caminé directo al cuadro que había visto y evidentemente no estaba equivocada, en el se encontraban retratadas las cinco personas en cuestión.

-1800…- dijo Rose caminando hacía atrás con la mirada fija en el extremo inferior del cuadro, donde se encontraba la firma del pintor.

-No puede ser, es decir, como es que pueden haber posado para un cuadro hace tres siglos- dije mirando a mi hermana.

-Creo que las tres sabemos la respuesta, este lugar es una simple fachada para esconder a su raza de… vampiros. Los Cullen son diferentes a todas esas leyendas yo lo sé, si no hace tiempo nos hubieran…- dijo Bella con seguridad

-Debemos salir de aquí, ahora mismo!- dije mientras ayudaba a Rose a salir a su shock.

-Solo unos minutos más debe haber algo más, por alguna parte

-Bella, no es el momento, vamos!

-Silencio… viene alguien- dijo mi hermana haciendo señas para que bajará la voz, al parecer aquello hizo reaccionar a Rose quien se enderezó para comenzar a buscar un lugar donde escondernos, no sé aún como lo hizo pero halló una puerta que daba a un sótano.

-Yo no voy a entrar ahí…- dije temblando y abrazándome a mi misma.

-Vamos Kris no tenemos de otra opción.

-Rose tiene razón, a mi tampoco me gusta la idea pero tenemos que hacerlo.

Los pasos se hicieron más fuerte, sin pensarlo comenzamos a bajar las escaleras. Nunca en mi vida hubiera estado preparada para lo que vi, estábamos en un cuarto redondo de piedra sólida, algo parecido aún cuarto secreto de la época medieval, por un momento pensé que probablemente nadie en siglos había estado ahí.

Escuchamos a alguien pedir ayuda desde algún lugar de la habitación pero la oscuridad no me permitía distinguir, quién hablaba.

-Bella NO!- le grité a mi hermana se dirigió hacia donde venía esa voz.

Me esforcé por buscar alguna luz, por último se me ocurrió revisar si el celular que me había regalado Esme tenía linterna, di gracias a Dios que así fuera. Comencé a girar en círculos alumbrando todo, parecía un calabozo con cinco celdas con barrotes carcomidos por el óxido pero al ver la cerradura tenía un sistema de seguridad por contraseña. Sentí que cada parte de mi cuerpo no respondía, solo rezaba porque la persona que había hecho esto no regresará mientras estuviésemos ahí.

Por último encontré a mi hermana, agachada al pie de una celda, donde estaba la chica que habíamos visto colapsando afuera del salón esta tarde después de clases. Yo me deja caer al piso, Rose tomó el celular que se me había caído al suelo y se agachó a mi lado buscando reconfortarme.

-Tú también quieres un poco- dijo una chica desde otra celda claramente drogada o hipnotizada, el resto parecía estar sumida en un profundo sueño.

-Quiero salir de aquí…- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por mi ojos.

No podía dejar de pensar que Robert y mi hermano entrarían por esa puerta en cualquier momento a sacarnos de aquí. Mi hermana intento ir a abrir la puerta pero no tenía manilla desde adentro y estaba completamente cerrada, ella también pareció comenzar a entrar en pánico. Las tres nos abrazamos y… de pronto todo se volvió negro hasta que desperté en mi cuarto.

**-Fin flashback-**

-Cuando desperté eran imágenes aisladas, no entendía que había sucedido pero ahora si lo recordé todo con claridad.

WTF? ¿Qué demonios es lo que esta pasando aquí? No entendía absolutamente nada, empecé a entrar en pánico al pensar que pudiera ser Kristen o su hermana las que estuvieran encerradas ahí. Nunca confié en los Vulturi y ahora tengo razones de sobra para no hacerlo, esto definitivamente era obra de ellos.

-Alice vio que estaban en ese lugar pero fuimos al despacho, buscamos por todas partes pero no encontramos ese lugar del que hablas. Estoy seguro que mi padre no sabe nada de esto, hablaré con el por la mañana- dije tratando de no fomentar su pánico más

-Robert…

-Si?- dije acariciando su mejilla mientras nuestros ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Tengo Miedo…Quédate conmigo

-No iré a ninguna parte, Kris

Me acosté a si lado, arropándola de nuevo intentando que logrará descansar acaricie su cabello pero parecía luchar contra el sueño. La abracé fuerte por encima de las sábanas, dejando que su aliento rozará mi cuello.

**Bella POV**

Mientras caminaba sin rumbo, no podía entender que era aquello que tanto me perturbaba, aunque sonará estúpido no era el hecho de que fuera un vampiro lo que me incomodara sino el como quedaba yo en todo esto, evidentemente nunca pensó en un futuro juntos porque tarde o temprano descubriría su naturaleza, quizás cuando comenzará arrugarme y lo siguiera viendo tan perfecto, se vería obligado a decirme la verdad.

Me detuve en el límite del bosque sin saber como mis pies habían conseguido llevarme hasta aquí. Volteé un poco para ver a Edward caminando a mi encuentro mirando a los lados, producto de la rabia comencé a caminar hacia la oscuridad que provocaban las grandes copas de los árboles. Lo escuche llamarme a lo lejos pero no me importó, seguí caminando hasta que no encontré ningún sendero que seguir.

-Bella… déjame que te explique, por favor

-¿Qué tienes que explicarme? ¿Qué eres un inmortal y yo una simple humana? Nunca pensabas decírmelo…

-Soy mucho más que eso y no me siento orgulloso de eso- dijo Edward manteniendo una distancia prudencial.

-Es que acaso nunca pensaste que me enteraría…-dije encarándolo

-Yo solo me engañe a mi mismo creyendo que podía ser feliz al lado de una mujer como cualquier otro ser- dijo recostándose de un árbol con frustración.

-No, me engañaste a mi también, es que acaso pretendías desaparecer un día partiéndome el corazón cuando comenzará a envejecer? Es que…yo soy solo un juego para ti? Crees que puedes jugar con las personas de esa manera?- dije furiosa.

- JAMAS… jugaría contigo! Me deje llevar y no debí hacerlo, fui un completo idiota ingenuo al creer que… podría hacerte feliz.

Aquellas palabras me desarmaron por completo, podía sentir el dolor y tristeza en cada una de sus palabras. Como era que Edward no podía darse cuenta que el único hombre que me puede hacer feliz es él, ya no hay vuelta atrás, me moriría sin tenerlo a mi lado.

-No me importa cual es tu naturaleza, porque yo se quien eres- dije dando unos pasos hacia él.

-Bella, no sabes lo que dices, miramé… parezco que tuviera apenas veinte años cuando mis ojos han visto casi un siglo pasar, soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para partir a cualquier humano por la mitad con una sola mano… soy un asesino- dijo levantándose y caminando hacia mi.

Quise retroceder pero debía demostrarle que no le tenía miedo, y si pensaba que eso iba a hacer que me separará de él estaba muy equivocado. Mantuve mi mirada fija en la suya mientras hacía un esfuerzo por mantener mis manos en movimiento y no me viera temblorosa.

-No me importa cuando tiempo has vivido, me importa que estás aquí conmigo, me tiene sin cuidado cuantos humanos puedas matar en segundos porque se que no me harías daño, ahora mírame a los ojos y dime que serías capaz de lastimarme...

-Yo… entiende que a veces mis instintos son más fuertes de que tu crees, Bella. No es tan fácil como que quiera o no lastimarte porque obviamente que no quiero.

-Edward, no me importa si eres un sapo y tengo que besarte para convertirte en un príncipe! No entiendes que ya estamos conectados… solo tu puedes hacerme feliz, así tengas que convertirme en…

-NI LO PIENSES!- dijo tomándome por los hombros y con la mandíbula tensa.

-Acaso no me quieres contigo para siempre- dije con tristeza colocando una mano en su pecho.

-Por Dios, Bella, no tienes ni la más remota idea de cuanto tiempo he estado esperándote, ahora entiendo porque nunca supe que me faltaba algo, era simplemente porque no te había conocido.

-Edward, me amas?

-Maldita sea! Bella!- dijo soltándome y apoyando ambas manos en un árbol dejando que su frente descansará sobre éste- Si, te amo con locura… no habría cosa que no haría por ti, eres mi vida y muchos más que eso.

Me acerqué a el para acariciar su espalda con cariño, dude pero lo abrace recostando mi cabeza de su dura espalda, cerré los ojos mientras sentía como sus manos acariciaban las mías.

-Yo también te amo… no soportaría un mundo en el que no estés a mi lado.

Con cuidado se volteó, tomando con sus manos mi cara y acariciándome con sus pulgares mientras sus ojos ambar seguían fijos en los míos, me sentía que había llegado al lugar que pertenecía cuando sus ojos me sacaban de este mundo.

-Bella te amo

Me besó con dulzura, yo me pusé de puntillas para amarrarme a su cuello mientras el tomaba mi camisa con fuerza debajo de mi espalda, poco a poco nuestras lenguas comenzaron una batalla sin límites, mi cuerpo se amoldaba con perfección al suyo.

Sentí como todos los botones de mi camisa cedieron al mismo tiempo dejando mi torso expuesto ante él, podía ver la pasión en sus ojos y el deseo que existía en mí reflejado en él.

-Yo…

-No lo sientas, Edward…- dije acariciando su rostro con cariño- fui tuya antes de siquiera conocerte y ahora se que soy y siempre seré solo tuya.

-Solo mía…

-Solo para ti… eres y serás el único hombre en mi vida.

Pude ver algo de duda en sus ojos, pero al parecer mis caricias lograban calmar y apaciguar su batalla interna, recostó su mejilla de mi mano para luego darle un dulce beso, nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse desatando una especie de frenesí incontenible entre ambos, con una mano tomó mi trasero levantando mis pies del suelo haciendo que mis piernas se posicionaran de su cintura. Con la mano desocupada se quitó su chaqueta con rapidez mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados a la par que nuestros labios seguían expresando todo aquello que nuestros cuerpos querían sentir. Me recostó del suelo encima de su chaqueta y apoyo todo su peso en su brazo para no incomodarme, acaricie la piel expuesta por el borde de su pantalón haciendo que él cerrara los ojos antes mi tacto.

-Bella…me estás matando

Me incline un poco para besar su cuello mientras mis manos acariciaban su cadera mientras habría mis piernas haciendo que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran incluso más unidos y cercanos. Simplemente me estaba dejando llevar, sin pensar que debía o no hacer dado que era mi primera vez pero de algo estaba completamente segura… este era el hombre para el que había nacido.

Con su otra mano acariciaba mi espalda arqueada hacia su cuerpo, deshaciéndose de la única prenda de ropa que aún cubría mi pecho, separó nuestros labios admirándome de arriba abajo como si de una diosa se tratará, no puede evitar sonrojarme y tener el impulso de taparme con mis manos pero el me detuvo.

-Eres la criatura más perfecta que he visto en mi vida…Eres más que perfecta.

Se recostó un poco más entre mis piernas mientras besaba mi cuello y acariciaba mi pecho haciéndome gemir y retorcerme bajo su cuerpo, pero de un momento a otro se tensó y se aparto de mi cuello con la mirada fija en unos árboles, traté de ver si distinguía algo sin éxito.

-Edward. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, mi amor pero será mejor irnos de aquí, creo que tendremos compañía- dijo Edward gruñendo un poco.

Me ayudó a levantarme pero aún yo continuaba sin entender que sucedía, cuando estuvimos de pie me abrazó fuerte mientras nuestros pechos permanecían unidos.

-Te deseo tanto, Bella, Te Amo con locura… eres mi perdición.

Me sonrojé al escuche sus palabras, me puse de puntillas para besar sus labios mientras el acariciaba mi desnuda espalda.

-BELLA… eres un desgraciado Cullen- gritó Jacob a mis espaldas.

**Edward POV**

Había sentido ese olor tan característico de perro, avisándome de su cercanía pero no podía escuchar que sentía por lo que intuí andaba en cuatro patas, pero apenas se convirtió pude comenzar a oír como toda la rabia fluía por sus pensamientos.

_No puede ser…Lo voy a matar! ¿Cómo es que Bella anda semi-desnuda en los brazos de él? NO…-_ pensó Jacob

Separé nuestros labios para alzar la vista y ver a nuestra visita, muy inoportuna pero probablemente después daría las gracias porque evitará esta locura que quién sabe como pude terminar.

-Jacob?- dijo Bella aún aferrada a mi pecho bajo la protección de mis brazos.

-Si… no tengas miedo

En los pensamientos de Jacob solo se reproducía una y otra vez la imagen de mi Bella desde su cuello, luego por toda su espalda descubierta, hasta el final de su espalda donde se mostraba algo de su ropa interior. Gruñí poniendo a Bella detrás de mi con rapidez.

-¿A qué viniste? Perro…- dije consumido por la rabia quería partirlo en pedazos en este momento pero me contuve porque no quería que Bella me viera así.

_Sam me mandó a darle un recado a Carlisle…-_pensó Jacob

-Dímelo a mí y yo se lo diré… luego puedes irte por donde viniste

-Debe ser personalmente- dijo Jacob con los puños apretados, se me había olvidado lo inestables que era estos metamorfos ante sus emociones, debía tranquilizarme sino quería un espectáculo sobrenatural.

-BASTA!- dijo Bella con mi chaqueta puesta parándose en medio de los dos con la mirada fija en Jacob dándome la espalda.

-Bella has perdido el juicio, él es un VAMPIRO!!!!!!!!!!!

-Lo sé, Jake, gracias por preocuparte por mí pero se lo que hago.

-SI SE NOTA! Si yo no hubiera llegado te hubiera matado mientras…! Maldita sea Isabella! Estás complemente LOCA!

- LE VUELVES A GRITAR Y JURO QUE TE ARRANCO LA LENGUA…- le escupí a Jacob.

En ese momento nuevamente la vista de Jacob se enfocó en el pecho de Bella, cuya chaqueta estaba abotonada torpemente dejando ver la piel entre ambos senos. Aquello pareció dejar sin habla a Jake durante unos segundos. Tomé a Bella de un brazo y le abotoné rápidamente la chaqueta como debería estar, haciendo que se pusiera como un semáforo.

-Vuelves a mirarla de esa manera… no la cuentras, Jacob Black…

-DEJA DE METERTE EN MI CABEZA! CHUPASANGRE!

-Después te explico- dije ante la mirada de asombro de Bella- iremos donde Carlisle. Bella, mi amor, quieres que le diga a mi hermana que te acompañe a tu habitación para que no te acuestes tarde?

-Ah? Edward, pretendes que te deje sólo con Jacob, para que lo hagas puré?

-Deberías intentarlo Cullen- dijo Jacob carcajeándose

-Créeme Bells, él se puede defender muy bien sólo- dije haciendo que Bella rodará los ojos.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa de mis padres, yo traía tomada de la cintura a Bella teniendo en cuenta que tropezaba con cualquier cosa en el camino. Aquello pudo haber sido hasta romántico sino fuera por los pensamientos de Jacob a mis espaldas. Cuando nos encontrábamos cerca de la casa, llamé a mi padre en voz moderada, sabía que me escucharía y efectivamente nos esperó en la puerta.

-Buenas Noches, Black, a que debo tu visita?- dijo amablemente Carlisle no sin antes mirar a Bella con suspicacia de arriba abajo.

_Debo entender que por fin se decidieron y están juntos? Lo sabe todo?-_ pensó Carlisle a lo cual yo asentí y el sonrió satisfecho.

-Buenas noches chicos! Pasen por favor!- dijo Esme asomándose por la puerta mientras tomaba el brazo de su esposo.

-No…- dijo Jacob con amargura

-Podría ser un poco más amable o educado- lo reprimió Bella.

-Dejen de discutir y entremos!- dijo Esme acunando en sus brazos a Bella mientras entrábamos- debes tener frío querida.

_No quiero saber porque Bella tiene puesta tu chaqueta llena de ramas y tu andas sin camisa y… podríamos abotonarte mejor el pantalón. No tengo ningún problema con que sean una pareja, sabes que adoro a Bella pero podría ser un poco más moderado…-_ pensó Esme

Baje la mirada para ver mi torso desnudo y el primer botón de mi pantalón desabrochado, di gracias al cielo por no poderme sonrojar porque de ser así estaría como un tomate probablemente.

-Sucede algo?- dijo Bella con algo de seducción

-Te había dicho que eres mi perdición…- dije con una sonrisa torcida.

-Creo que si, quizás unas cuantas millones de veces

Nos quedamos abrazados en un rincón de la sala, mientras yo escuchaba lo que Jacob le decía a mi padre en el cuarto adjunto. Bella se sobresaltó cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta.

-Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- corrió Kristen abrazarse con su hermana.

_Wao hermanito! Felicitaciones…-_ pensó Robert guiñándome un ojo, yo solo rodé los ojos y tomé una camisa que mi madre que había dejado en un mueble.

-Tuve miedo de que siguieras en ese lugar, creí que habría sido un sueño pero no… se que estuvimos ahí, Bella recuerdas ¿Qué paso luego que estuvimos en el despacho de Cayo?

Bella se quedó en silencio unos minutos, hasta que su mirada se volvió hacia Kristen, me apresuré a ponerme a su lado porque parecía más pálida de lo normal. Mi hermano comenzó a contarme todo lo que ella le había contado antes de venir acá.

_No puede ser y como es que lograron salir de ahí…-_ pensé confuso mientras Bella aún continuaba sin hablar.

-Un sótano, donde habían personas… enjauladas…y….- dijo Bella aterrada.

-¿De que están hablando?- dijo Carlisle entrando sobresaltado a la sala con Jacob a sus espaldas.

-Bella, ¿Qué paso?- dijo alarmado Jake

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes…Jake, prometo ponerme en contacto contigo para vernos.

-Gracias por la información, luego me pondré en contacto con Sam- dijo Carlisle

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, mejor ve con tu manada antes que se impacienten y piensen que algo te sucedió- dijo Carlisle haciendo que este de mala gana se fuera.

-Es posible que un vampiro encante o hipnotice a alguien para afectar su memoria- preguntó mi hermano.

-Bueno, solo los vampiros con mucha experiencia y muy antiguos, pueden desarrollar la habilidad de manipular la mente de los humanos, es decir, recuerdos, memorias y sucesos ya ocurridos. Pero no es algo común hoy en día, se necesita conocer como funciona la mente humana para poder manipularla y por lo general es bastante complicado.

-Si, las gemelas son inmunes a los poderes mentales de los demás vampiros, podrían también serlo antes este tipo en particular, es decir, podrían romper ese encantamiento- dijo mi hermano mirando a Carlisle -Alguien tan experimentado como... Eric o Aro?

-Rob no puedes acusar a la gente así...- lo regaño Kristen haciendo que me diera mucha gracia, sobre todo cuando no le discutió,

-No voy a dejar que nadie te aparte de mí.... –dijo Rob abrazándola y besando su frente, ante el asombro de todos, dado que mi hermano no era de los más efusivos de la familia.

- Definitivamente del odio al amor hay un paso...

-No te burles! Dejalos...

-Lo siento, mi bella.- dije mirándola con adoración y acariciando su cabello

-mira quien habla... – dijo Rob

-Chicas cuéntenme exactamente que fue lo que pasó- exigió mi padre acabando con nuestra pelea infantil.

Alice llegó como un torbellino, típico de ella, aunque podía sentir algo de preocupación en ella pero luego le preguntaría.

-Llegué justo a tiempo para la historia, no? Ah por cierto, hermanito ¿dónde estabas metido? y Bella ese abrigo te quedo un poco grande- dijo Alice simulando inocencia, mientras Bells se sonrojaba.

-Bueno hermanita, yo te puedo contar, eran una vez dos conejos…-empezó Robert.

-Robert Basta!- se volteó Kristen apuntando con un debo a mi hermano.

-pero pero… mi amor, sabes cuantas oportunidades como está se me han presentado en toda mi vida? NINGUNA

-No me interesa- dijo Kristen.

-Te ves adorable cuando estás molesta, no diré más nada te lo prometo

-Ver para creer!- dije ganándome una mala cara de Bells.

-Ya chicos, vengan chicas siéntense y cuéntennos, NADIE las interrumpirá- dijo Esme.

Nos sentamos en la sala a escuchar lo sucedido, definitivamente ambas habían estado en ese sitio sino como podrían recordar exactamente lo mismo. Lo primero que pensé fue llevarmela lejos y mi hermano estuvo de acuerdo, pero luego pensé en dejar a mi familia bajo la merced de los Vulturi, quienes obviamente nunca fueron honestos con nosotros, me preguntaba que fachada les estábamos ayudando a mantener en realidad, cuando nos hicieron creer que todo era por el bien de los humanos y de los vampiros.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Alice con asombro.

-Debemos ser muy inteligente, por ahora, para protegerlas será mejor que hagan como que no recuerdan nada y quien quiera que las haya intentado manipular, crea que lo consiguió- dijo Carlisle caminando de un lado al otro.

_Si eso es así, estamos en gran peligro o cualquier humano en la redonda, los Vulturi son capaces de eso y mucho más_- pensó mi padre.

-Yo opino que lo mejor sería llevarlas lejos de aquí- dije levantándome para encarar a mi padre.

-No, debemos averiguar que es lo que sucede ahí. Sino somos nosotras cualquier humano que vea lo que no debe, irá a parar a ese lugar o simplemente sino encuentran ningún vagabundo del cual alimentarse.

-Bella…

-Edward déjame terminar, Eric estoy segura debe saber que es lo que esta ocurriendo acá.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo con Bella- dijo mi hermano

-También sabemos que tiene un interés especial en acercarse a nosotras, si se lo permitimos podremos averiguar que es lo que sucede.

-Carnada? Has perdido la cabeza, hermana…Yo no estoy dispuesta a poner un pie en ese lugar más nunca en mi vida- dijo Kristen

-Precisamente, cuando sepan lo mucho que sabemos de su mundo, adonde crees que iremos a parar… es mejor saber que esperar o por lo menos saber donde queda ese dichoso sótano, solo así podrán sacarnos de ahí.

-Eric es muy inteligente no nos dirá nada, es inútil ponerlas en ese riesgo- dijo Esme.

-Es cierto, pero también en cierto que él es el único que puede mantener a las gemelas a salvo de los caprichos de los Vulturi, eso nos ayudaría a ganar tiempo- le respondió su esposo

-Si le tocan un solo cabello, juro que le arrancare la cabeza a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino, aunque muera en el intento, es todo lo que tengo que decir- dijo Robert con seriedad.

-Rob, no puedes hacer eso, sería un suicidio y yo no podría…-dijo Kristen jugando con los botones de la camisa de mi hermano claramente nerviosa mientras se le resquebrajaba la voz.

-No irás a ningún lado que no sea cerca de mí.

-Bella, no dejare que lo hagas…No voy a discutirlo- dije abrazándola.

-Yo creo que Bella tiene razón- dijo Alice antes de desplomarse en una butaca de la sala- NO NO NOOOOOOOOOO! POR FAVOR NO!- gritó antes de salir corriendo.

Nos tomó solo unos minutos procesar lo que sucedía, lleve a Bella de la mano a uno de los cuartos cercanos mientras Robert y Carlisle salían detrás de Alice.

-Es Jasper, al parecer alguien lo ha herido…Mi amor quédate con Esme, debo ir por mi hermana, trata de descansar, estaré a tu lado cuando despiertes, de acuerdo?

-Esta bien, cuídate mucho, Te Amo Edward…

-Yo también te amo Bella- dije dándole un dulce beso de buenas noches, antes de salir rápidamente tras Alice.

Al llegar vi a Jasper inconciente en los brazos de su hermana con su camisa bañada en sangre por lo cual tuve que dejar de respirar, al parecer alguien lo había herido lo suficiente como para dejarlo de carnada para cualquier vampiro sediento que pudiera pasar. Carlisle se acercó a examinarlo, pero al parecer apenas respiraba, de repente los pensamientos de Rose me invadieron por completo.

_No me importa que tenga que hacerse, solo necesito que estés a mi lado, hermano, no me dejes sola-_ pensó Rose

-Alice, Por Favor…- suplicó Rose- -Lo amo demasiado como para dejar que se vaya… y tu también lo sabes

-No, Rose, yo…

-Ha perdido mucha sangre y no creo toleré el viaje al hospital más cercano, debemos tomar una decisión- dijo Carlisle mirándonos a todos.

_WTF? No pensarán en….-_pensó mi hermano mirándome con los ojos como platos.

**Bella POV**

-Debemos apresurarnos, Bella, mi hermano me va a culpar sino estás ahí a la hora en punto- dijo Alice como un torbellino- Ahora si puedes verte, abre los ojos!

Al abrir los ojos me vi frente a un espejo, con un vestido blanco de novia, cuyas mangas largas eran de encaje muy delicado, al igual que el escote en V adornado con unos pequeños cristales y por debajo del busco caía una seda blanca suelta hasta el suelo. Mi cabello estaba recogido en cascada dejando finos mechones caer, adornado con pequeñas flores blancas.

-Es hermoso Alice! Apenas me reconozco… has hecho un trabajo increíble.

Justo en ese momento sentí como alguien pateaba mi vientre y al poner una mano ahí sentí un bulto que al ponerme de perfil en el espejo era bastante obvio debía tener aproximadamente unos siete meses de embarazo.

-Te espero abajo! No tardes!- dijo Alice saliendo de la habitación.

No podía alejar la mano de mi vientre, me sentía tan feliz cuando salí de la habitación donde estaba, alce la vista y vi a un hombre al pie de la escalera supongo que para guiarme al altar, por un instante pensé era Carlisle hasta que se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con mi mirada.

-Te ves hermosa, Isabella- dijo Eric vestido con un traje negro sonriéndome.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dejanos…- dije retrocediendo pero sin darme cuenta, tropecé con unas cajas y caí al piso sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el vientre.

-Creo que la pequeña Cullen quiere deslumbrarnos con su presencia, y sin duda alguna será tan especial como la madre.

-No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a mi hija!.

Comencé arrastrarme con una mano dejando un rastro de sangre en el piso.

-EDWARDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!- dije sintiendo un profundo dolor en mi vientre mientras Eric se aproximaba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué tal? No me maten por la interrupción de Jacob jajajaja pero lo bueno se hace esperar…

¿Qué opinan sobre la idea de Bella? Creen que funciono y que los Cullen lo permitan.

Como pueden ver ya los gemelos están entregados al amor por las chicas que pasará cuando tengan que mantener las apariencias en su rutina diaria o decidieran que no les importa nada y decidieran irse de Midnight?

Lamento decirles que estaré casi un mes ausente, por vacaciones, sin embargo espero muchos reviews este capítulo porque espero regresar con TODO! Jajaja

Cariños, Mels!


	10. Castigos y Torturas

**Chicas lo sientooooooooo!!!!!!!**

**Espero sepan perdonar mi espera, se que dije publicaría luego de mis vacaciones pero se me complico todo y tenía mi otro fic muy abandonado! **

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a todas aquellas que estaban desesperadas porque publicara… debo decirles que mi Beta mi amenazo hasta amenazo con torturar a una integrante de mi TEAM EDWARD y ROBSTEN! **

**Sin más aquí tienen chicas… espero sus reviews prontooo!!!!!!**

* * *

**POV Emmett**

Cuando supe que mis hermanas habían desaparecido debo decir que estuve a punto de mandar todo al mismísimo demonio y poner todo esto patas arriba hasta encontrarlas pero definitivamente algo me decía que ni así las encontraría, por alguna razón los Cullen siempre saben que hacer, tener a una vidente debe tener sus beneficios, no?

Los Cullen se habían convertido en una familia para mi desde que entre aquí, mis hermanas en poco tiempo habían comenzado a formar parte de ella también, por ello sabia que ellos al menos estaban la mitad de preocupados que yo. Sin embargo, me pareció que había algo más allá de la preocupación que podrían sentir por un miembro mas de su familia. Prueba de ello fue cuando Robert y Kristen se nos unieron en el bosque, no lograba entender del todo las indirectas de Alice pero al parecer Robert si las entendía bueno… es obvio, no? Pude leerle la mente como no entender lo que quiere decir.

De todas formas, me alegro ver a mi hermana en perfectas condiciones, que era lo más importante en todo caso y Alice me prometió que Bella estaba en igual de condiciones con Edward, aunque note algo de picardía en su manera de referirse a ello. Definitivamente luego tendría una conversación con mis hermanas y más les valía explicarme donde rayos habían estado.

-Bueno Rose te dejo en buenas manos! Yo debo ir a… arreglar algunas cosas! – dijo Alice dando saltitos alrededor de Rose y yo.

-No te preocupes, Alice! Nos vemos luego- dijo Rose haciendo que la enana se fuera más alegre de lo normal.

Cuando estuvimos solos, de repente caí en cuenta de cuan imbécil había sido porque Rose estaba con mis hermanas, es decir, pudo haberle pasado algo también. La mire de arriba abajo tratando de ver si se encontraba bien aunque he de admitir que ciertas cosas llamaron mi atención y cuando llegue a su cara olvide por completo que era lo estaba haciendo.

-Em, estas bien? Qué pasa?

-Discúlpame, Rose… no deberías ser tu quien pregunte eso sino yo… estaba tan pendiente de mis hermanas que ni siquiera… - dije tomando su cara entre mis manos con extremo cuidado- estás bien?

-Si, en realidad no recuerdo mucho de lo que sucedió, solo recuerdo que estábamos haciendo una tarea en el cuarto de tus hermanas, después son flashes borrosos y luego ya estaba en mi cama.

-Al parecer yo se mas que tu lo que sucedió después, sin embargo, también hay una parte en que se pierde la pista de donde estuvieron.

-A que te refieres? Em, no entiendo lo que dices

-Sera mejor que vayamos a otro lado y hablemos.

En este momento invoco todo el poder que tiene Edward para hablar y hacerse entender, pero supongo que es mejor que se entere por mi que por otra persona o que lo recuerde de pronto. Kristen se lo tomo muy bien, aunque no nos hemos sentado a hablar al respecto, se que lo podremos sobrellevar bastante bien, pero con Rose no tenía idea de que esperar. De ser humano creo que estaría comiéndome las uñas, sudando, temblando o quizás al borde de un infarto.

-Dónde vamos?- preguntó Rose.

En realidad no tenía ni la mas remota idea y respondí lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-A mi cuarto, si te importa pues podríamos ir a otro sitio

-No, esta bien, no hay problema.

Se me hizo eterno el camino hacia mi cuarto, trataba de encontrar una manera de decírselo que no la fuera a traumar de por vida, saliera gritando del cuarto y terminara siendo carne de cañón de cualquiera. Si le digo "Hey Rose, soy un vampiro, que te parece? Cool, no? Bueno quizás exceptuando la parte de que bebo sangre", lo mas probable seria que colapsara o simplemente muriera de la impresión.

-Llegamos…- dije abriendo la puerta para que entrara.

-Wao… tu cuarto es… increíble!- dijo Rose deteniéndose a recorrer con la vista mi colección de autos.

-Te gustan los coches?

-Me fascinan! Creo que es en lo único que aflora el hombre que llevo por dentro- dijo riéndose con naturalidad.

Por que tenia que decirle lo que era? Si todo esta tan perfecto de esta manera porque complicarlo mas? Vamos Emmett no seas una gallina!

-Me encanta tu terraza se ve muy acogedora en medio de tu estilo tan masculino.

-Si bueno, eso fue obra de Esme, la madre de Alice, si quieres podríamos ir a sentarnos ahí un rato- le extendí la mano y fuimos a la terraza, donde ella se recostó de una de las sillas mientras yo coloque una silla al revés y me senté enfrente a ella apoyando mis brazos en el espaldar- Te contare lo que se y luego tu me dirás que recuerdas.

-Esta bien, trato- me di cuenta que se estaba abrazando a ella misma del frio y no dude en levantarme quitarme mi chaqueta para dármela, quedando con una franelilla blanca- Gracias Em!

-No hay problema, mis hermanas y tu estaban buscando información sobre un trabajo que les mando el hermano de Carlisle, el Dr. Cullen, al parecer encontraron algo que les llamo la atención. Vamos Rose seria mucho más fácil si recordaras algo… aun nada?

Bajo la mirada al piso con una expresión, que demostraba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar. Se veía tan adorable que… CONCENTRATE EMMETT!

-Kris estaba escuchando música mientras Bells buscaba en internet sobre vampiros para el trabajo de Northman. Algo llamo la atención de Kris en la pantalla de la laptop de tu hermana, algo sobre un sacerdote que había exterminado vampiros…- Rose tenía los ojos cerrados mientras arrugaba su frente, sabía que estaba cerca del momento crucial en el cual se dieron cuenta de todo y sentía ganas de vomitar aunque obviamente eso era absurdo- Marcos…

Cuando dijo ese nombre creo estaba comenzando a dudar de que era un vampiro y no un humano, porque podría jurar que se me estaba bajando la presión y mi cuerpo comenzaba a desfallecer de los nervios.

-Marcos Vulturi… - dije resignado.

-Vulturi?- dijo Rose abriendo los ojos con curiosidad pero de pronto su rostro cambio a miedo y asombro- El estaba en un cuarto al lado del Dr. Cullen en ese cuadro que estaba firmado por el autor en 1800... Ustedes... TU… tú eres increíblemente fuerte, hermoso, tu piel es fría como un tempano de hielo y… Cuantos anos tienes, Em?

-19 anos, pero no te asustes, yo no soy como los Cullen, vamos a decir que soy nuevo en esto.

-Cómo son los Cullens?- podría ser más estúpido creo que lo mejor seria que no siguiera diciendo nada pero supongo ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Ellos han vivido bastante, aunque no tanto como los Vulturi, en cambio yo llevo apenas un par de años.

-Son… inmortales? Por eso Eric y Carlisle tienen poderes? Aquel día que atacaron a esa chica, ellos…- yo simplemente me limite afirmar con la cabeza, recostando la frente del espaldar de la silla delante de mi.

-Emmett eres un vampiro? – Mis ojos se abrieron como plato, de todo lo que me esperaba nunca estuvo que me preguntara eso, es decir, era obvio que el fin de esta conversación era que supiera eso pero no tan directo.

-Si…- dije fijando mis ojos en ella que estaba de pie contra una pared, tratando de encontrar alguna emoción que me dijera como se sentía, solo podía escuchar su corazón latir a mil por ahora.

Tuve que velozmente aproximarme a ella cuando vi que todo su cuerpo parecía desfallecer. La tome en mis brazos con cuidado.

-Rose? No te muerdas por favor… de verdad te juro que yo nunca te haría daño! Es decir yo se que soy un vampiro y es algo que no puedo cambiar pero soy de los chicos buenos! No me alimento de humanos solo de animales y se controlarme, te lo he demostrado! Por favor, Rose! Abre los ojos, no me digas que te mate

-No me mataste…- dijo Rose entreabriendo los ojos. La recosté en la silla donde estaba antes y me aleje con la mirada en el piso, por lo menos no la había matado aunque era obvio que… comenzaba a quererla y ahora esto cambiaria las cosas.

Contemple la vista de las montanas, tratando de reconfortarme, pobre el oso con quien me encontrara ahora porque no dejaría nada de el. Se podía decir que esta es la tercera vez que he odiado ser lo que soy, la primera fue cuando tuve que ir donde mis padre y decirles que no volvería, la segunda cuando murieron y no pude hacer nada por mis hermanas porque aun era inestable. Sin darme cuenta estaba partiendo el pasamanos de la cerca de la terraza cuando sentí una mano en mi espalda.

-Emmett?

-Rose si quieres puedes irte, no hay problema- sentí como su mano dejo de hacer contacto con mi espalda y termine de volver pure el mental en mis manos.

-No! No quiero que te vayas!- dije volteándome de golpe y ahí estaba ella sentada mirándome. Me arrodille para estar a la altura de su cara.

-No voy a ir a ninguna parte, mi oso

-Eso suena bien, suena genial en realidad!- dije con alegría, alivio y… no se

Ella tomo una de mis manos frias y la delineo con sus finos dedos mientras me sonreía.

-Disculpa lo del desmayo, lamento haberte preocupado, es solo que entre en pánico supongo.

-Supongo, que es normal, como te sientes ahora?

-Bueno, cuando dijiste que el oso tendría las de perder, era en serio, no?

-Si, pero tranquila los osos no están a la vuelta de la esquina, sino seria aburrido- dije haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

-Todos aquí son como tu?

-Excepto los nuevos, que entraron contigo, de resto todos son como yo- dije con seriedad.

Después de un largo interrogatorio, sobre como llegue aquí, mis hermanas, mis padres, los Cullen y el instituto en general, termine sentado en el piso con mi espalda recostada en la silla de extensión donde se encontraba Rose, ambos mirábamos las estrellas en silencio.

-Me gustaría verte en presencia del sol, aun no comprendo bien que quieres decir con "brillar".

-Es Cool… pero no estoy seguro si a ti también te lo parezca- dije volteando la cara para contestarle, nos quedamos mirando unos minutos en silencio hasta que sentí su suave mano acariciando mi rostro.

-Eres un niño, adorable he de admitir, en el cuerpo de un vampiro!- me reí como un idiota ante su comentario, sin pensarlo tome con una mano su mejilla y rápidamente me arrodille para estar a la altura de sus labios.

Cuando mis labios sintieron la calidez de los suyos, sentí como en mi pecho se ahogaba un gruñido de deseo. Sus brazos se abrazaron a mi cuello mientras mis manos tomaban su cintura, por miedo a que mi peso le hiciera daño , con la mayor delicadeza posible tomando en cuenta el furor del momento, la senté de lado en mis piernas mientras mis manos acariciaban sus hermosas y esbeltas piernas. Requeri de todo mi autocontrol para no llegar a ese punto de "NO RETORNO" , es decir escenas no aptos para menores, poco a poco nuestros besos fueron bajando de intensidad y recostó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Pudiste habérmelo dicho, oso estúpido- dijo arrugando mi camisa con un puno y su cabeza aun en mi cuello.

-Creí que ya habíamos pasado esa etapa, Rose

-No me vuelvas a ocultar nada, Em… Emmett Swan- dijo bostezando, creo que en este momento aplica el dicho "Si no tienes nada bueno que decir mejor cállate" después de luchar contra el sueno finalmente quedo profundamente dormida.

-Yo me quedo a cuidar tus sueños, mi osa… hermosa

No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado mientras la miraba idiotizado mientras dormía. De pronto escuche una voz familiar, evidentemente de un vampiro por la rapidez.

-Que románticos casi me conmueven… Dile a mi querida Rose que le deje un presente en su habitación! Su hermano y yo estuvimos recordando viejos tiempos!

-James…- fue todo lo que pude decir.

-Em?

-ROSE! Ehhh… como amaneciste?

-No se supone que tiene super sentidos, no necesitas gritar y teóricamente no ha amanecido, Oso! Que te pasa?- dijo mirándome con el ceno fruncido, definitivamente lo del mal actor era de familia.

-Estem... Debemos ir a tu cuarto! Cuando lleguemos te explico pero prométeme que no vas hacer nada loco y te mantendrás detrás de mi.

-No me muevo de aquí hasta que me digas que esta pasando- dijo sentándose bien encima mío y cruzando los brazos.

-Estas consciente de que te puedo cargar y llevarte sin ningún esfuerzo?- me miro con los ojos como platos que por un momento me hizo olvidar la razón por la cual debemos salir de aquí.

-Es tu hermano Jasper- No tuve que decir mas nada, inmediatamente salimos de mi habitación.

-Sube a mi espalda, iremos mucho más rápido

-Pretendes ir por los pasillos como Flash conmigo encima? Bueno supongo que todos deben estar durmiendo, no?

-En realidad, ustedes duermen nosotros no dormimos- ignore su cara de asombro- si nos encontramos con alguien probablemente ni nos presten atención pero de igual forma no pretendía ir por los pasillos.

-Ah? No me digas que también vuelas, superman?

-Vamos Rose! Creo que debes dejar de ver tanta televisión… Creo que lo más parecido seria Spiderman quitando lo de la telaraña- dije guiñándole un ojo pero antes de que se decidiera la tome por un brazo para montarla en mi espalda y saltamos por la ventana.

Trepe hasta su ventana y cuando entramos en su habitación, la baje con cuidado después de haber escuchado toda clase de insultos por el camino.

-Emmett Swan! La próxima vez que se te ocurra hacerme eso! Juro que… AHHHH!

-QUE?

-Mi cabellooooooooo!!!

-Vamos Rose, te sigues viendo igual de hermosa, quizás un poco despeinada…- dije y tome su mano para abrir la puerta de su habitación y asomarnos al pasillo, seguramente James solo quería molestarnos y arruinarnos el momento.

Apenas me acerque a la puerta supe que algo andaba mal, me quede paralizado concentrándome en dejar de respirar. Senti un apretón de mano y voltee a ver a mi fiera humana asustada.

-Espera aquí

-No! Sino me dices que es lo que pasa voy abrir esa puerta, Em

Ya había aprendido que era inútil discutir con ella, por lo tanto, solo le pedí que se mantuviera detrás a mi. Cuando abrí la puerta no vi nada pero escuche hablar a otro vampiro al cruzar al final del pasillo.

-Cálmate, Laurent! Nos meteremos en problemas si haces esto, vámonos de aquí!

-Dices eso porque nunca has probado sangre humana… igual se esta muriendo!

Me olvide de que Rose venía detrás de mí y corrí lo más rápido que pude hace las voces, apenas cruce el pasillo vi a Kate haciendo un gran desfuerzo por evitar que Laurent saltara encima de Jasper. Me detuve un rato a mirarlo, sentí como la sangre derramada de una gran herida en el abdomen de Jasper, me llamaba pero el grito de Kate me saco de mi trance.

-EMMETT!!!! Ayudameeeeeeeeeeee!!!!

Me acerque corriendo adonde estaba Laurent y lo empuje, haciéndolo volar al otro extremo del pasillo y caer por una ventana. En ese momento vi a Rose a solo unos pasos de Jasper. Kate miraba con terror la sangre que brotaba del cuerpo de Jasper, admito que aquello era como ver el elixir de la vida y temí que tendría que también empujarla por la ventana.

-Kate! Vete! No hables con nadie de esto- dije tomándola por los hombros- KATE! Me escuchaste?- tuve que sacudirla para sacarla del trance en que se encontraba con la mirada fija en Jazz.

-Si te escuche…- dijo y se fue aturdida con rapidez.

Inmediatamente mire a Rose, cuyas lagrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro, el solo verla hizo que se me partiera el alma. Di gracias porque mis hermanas nunca tuvieran que vivir una cosa asi, algún beneficio tenía que tener ser un vampiro. Cuando cayó a los pies de su hermano sollozando sin control, me lleve las manos a la cabeza… No tenía idea de que demonios debía hacer.

Por ahora creo que no era buena idea seguir dando este espectáculo y mucho menos ofreciendo un aperitivo. No podía creer que James hubiera sido tan cruel como para dejarlo aquí de carne de canon para cualquiera que pudiera pasar, era claro que a esta hora de la madrugada las únicas personas que pasarían por aquí serian vampiros.

-Rose, tenemos que sacarlo de aquí

-Dime que se va a poner bien, prométeme que no dejaras que muera- me suplico arrodillada a mis pies.

-Por favor, Rose, confía en mi… tenemos que salir de aquí, mi amor!- la levante del piso, la estreche en mis brazos y bese sus cabello para luego ir a tomar el cuerpo bañado en sangre de Jasper.

El camino a la habitación de Rose se me hizo eterno sentía que mis pies eran como plomo.

-Rose, ayúdame… no creo poder lograrlo- dije con la garganta seca como una lija, como si miles de cuchillos me cortaran impidiéndome pensar o moverme.

-Em, mírame, por favor eres con lo único que cuento no me dejes… - me dijo acariciando mi rostro- Si quieres prueba de mi sangre para que te calmes.

-No funciona así… Rose- seguí caminando con la esperanza que Alice hubiera visto esto y estuviera en camino.

A solo unos pasos de la habitación de Rose no pude mas y puse el cuerpo de Jasper en el piso del pasillo. Rose se sentó junto a el colocando su cabeza en su pecho.

-No me dejes, Jazz… averiguar

No recuerdo en que momento llego Alice arrodillándose al lado de Rose mientras Carlisle revisaba los signos vitales de Jasper, a los pocos minutos llegaron los gemelos pero fue cuando Rosalie pronuncio esas palabras que cinco pares de ojos se posaron en Alice.

**POV Alice**

Deje a Rose con Emmett, definitivamente esos tenían sus asuntos que hablar y según lo que veía aquello resultaría muy bien. En realidad estaba muy contenta, es decir, Robert y Kristen luego Edward y Bella, y ahora Emmett y Rose, cualquier creería que yo tuve algo que ver pero juro que todo fue el destino, que cumplió mi pequeño sueno.

Cuando iba caminando tuve una visión de Jackson en MI habitación, sentí ganas de arrancarle la cabeza como se le ocurría entrar así, es decir, era mi novio bueno en realidad mi ex solo que él lo no lo sabía y definitivamente había llegado el momento de decírselo, comencé a caminar decidida a mi encuentro con él. No pasaron más que unos minutos cuando otra visión vino a mí, pero en esta nos encontrábamos Jasper, Jackson y yo en mi habitación, yo me encontraba en el medio haciéndole frente a Jackson pero a este no le costó mucho hacerme un lado y justo en ese momento Jasper indignado sin saber a lo que se enfrentaba se le abalanzo pero como si se tratara de un muñeco de goma reboto en el pecho de Jackson y antes que aterrizara en el piso rápidamente Jackson lo esperaba para con una patada hacerlo romper el vidrio de la ventana y caer sin otro obstáculo.

Ok, calma Alice, mantén la cabeza fría. Si logro sacar a Jackson de la habitación antes que llegue Jasper podría evitar todo esto, Porque rayos las visiones no tienen un reloj al lado?!!! O podría cambiar de rumbo pero si se cruzan en el camino y yo no estoy por ahí, capaz pasen desapercibidos el uno para el otro pero si Jackson ya esta al tanto de que Jasper y yo estamos… entendiéndonos.

Rayos!!! Alice Marie Cullen esta vez si que se te armó…! No puedo dejar que eso suceda. Jasper perdóname vas a odiar después de esto. Respire hondo y camine a mi habitación resignada, si fuera humana en este momento estaría temblando y probablemente no podría ni caminar de los nervios, quizás en estos momentos no veía la diferencia entre ser un vampiro o un humano.

BASTA! Mente fría… yo puedo!

-Hola mi pequeña, me tienes algo abandonado, no crees?- dijo Jackson

-Hola mi príncipe, en realidad he estado un poco ocupada! Me perdonas?

Todavía no había llegado Jasper y ya sentía como mi corazón se partía a pedazos. Entramos a mi habitación y tuve que ingeniármelas para controlarlo, en realidad, estaba bastante intenso ya estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para salvar al amor de mi vida con vida de mi ex novio como para venir a matarlo yo si me ve con Jackson en una situación comprometedora.

-Por Dios Alice! Sabes bien que te he esperado y he tenido toda la paciencia del mundo pero creo que debemos llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel, no entiendo cual es el punto de estar juntos sino aun no confías en mi o no sé que es lo que te pasa. No puedo pasar toda la eternidad esperándote.

-Si no me quieres esperas puedes irte cuando quieras, nadie te obliga a quedarte aquí! .

Los ojos de Jackson comenzaron a oscurecerse más de lo que estaba… GE NIAL! Como si la situación no fuera suficientemente mala, el monstruo esta hambriento y de mal genio.

-Discúlpame mi amor, tienes toda la razón…- trate de ser lo más seductora posible teniendo en cuenta que solo podía pensar en Jazz. Lo senté en la cama y trate de besarlo con pasión, el tomo mi cintura para acortar la distancia que nos separaba hasta que caí en la cama junto con él. En aquel momento escuche la puerta abrirse, olvide poner el seguro, sería posible que fuera tan tarada, estúpida e idiota. Sabía exactamente quien era pero me negaba a voltear, ya había visto su cara en este momento en una visión hace unos minutos pero el verla ahora nuevamente seria como arrancarme el corazón y tirarlo a la basura.

-Allie! Te he estado buscando…- su voz se paró en seco- Lamento la interrupción.- podía sentir la rabia en su voz.

-No te ensenaron a tocar la puerta? – dijo Jackson sin soltar mi cintura escondí mi cabeza en su cuello, no era capaz de ver el dolor que le estaba causando, soy una cobarde pero no pude…- Alice?

-Supongo que buscas a tu hermana se fue para su cuarto- dije con los ojos cerrados mientras podía sentir como el cuerpo de Jackson se tensaba al ver mi estado, lo siguiente que escuche fue como cerraban la puerta de golpe.

Era incapaz de moverme hasta que sentí como me tomaba por los hombros con fuerza para que reaccionara. Cuando abri los ojos, trate de entender que pasaba por su mente pero estaba sin ningún vestigio de emoción o sentimiento.

-Que es lo que te pasa? Me vas a decir que no lo viste venir? O acaso lo hiciste a propósito?

-Supongo que me distraje

-Entonces me puedes explicar, Porque estás temblando? – mis ojos se abrieron como plato al corroborar que no podía mantener mis manos sin mover mientras me abraza a mi misma.

-Mi padre me llama debo irme, te buscare cuando termine de hablar con el… No tienes de que preocuparte- dije levantándome y dándole un beso en los labios antes de irme.

Sabia que todos se encontraban reunidos en casa de mis padres, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por calmarme, mi propósito era mantener a Jasper a salvo y eso había hecho, no importaba el precio que tuviera que pagar. Necesitaba bloquear mis pensamientos y recuerdos de mis hermanos, lo cual requería mucha concentración, trate de simular mi estado normal de alegría cuando abrí la puerta.

Luego todo sucedió muy rápido, estaba intentando procesar lo que las gemelas trataban de explicar, era una locura todo eso pero más extraño aun que yo no hubiera podido verlo venir. De pronto una visión vino a mi, Jackson se encontraba sentado en la ventana de su cuarto con un cigarro en la mano sintiendo igual de miserable que yo en este momento, aun no lograba entender de que se trataba todo esto acaso hasta mis visiones intentaban hacerme sentir peor. Pero lo supe cuando de pronto la puerta de su habitación de abrió y Jackson entro con James escoltándolo.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grite no se si en voz alta pero salí corriendo de mi casa, sollozando tenía que impedirlo pero él sabía cómo funcionaba mi poder si no quería que lo detuviera seguramente fue a última hora que lo decidió. No había cambiado absolutamente nada, de hecho creo que había terminado mucho peor que mi visión inicial.

Nada podría haberme preparado para lo que vi. Ahí estaba el en el piso lleno de sangre muriéndose por mi culpa, no conforme con eso pensando que yo no lo quería. Carlisle comenzó a revisarlo pero sabía que el fin era inevitable pude verlo en sus ojos, pero cuando Rose me pidió que lo salvara… me sentí completamente en shock. No podía dejar que muriera, no lo iba a permitir pero alimentarme de él me parecía una atrocidad pero al fin y al cabo era mi culpa.

-No es tu culpa, Alice…- dijo Robert sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me recosté de una pared, me deje caer al suelo y abrace mis rodillas sollozando como si acaso lagrimas pudieran brotar de mis ojos.

-Carlisle, Cuales son las opciones?- dijo Edward y solo una mirada entre ellos basto para darme cuenta que era convertirlo o dejarlo morir.

-Alice, mírame, no tienes porque hacer algo que no quieres o no estás preparada… no tienes ninguna obligación ni culpa alguna de lo que sucedió. – dijo Ed arrodillándose enfrente de mi.

"_Si fuera Bella, estoy segura que no dudarías… sabrías que es tu única opción. No lo voy a dejar morir pero tengo miedo" _

Sentí como mi hermano se tenso a mi lado pero luego apretó mi mano con cariño haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Tú puedes hacerlo, no estás sola…- nos levantamos juntos y camine hacia donde estaba Rose llorando desconsolada ante el cuerpo de su hermano.

-Emmett llévate a Rose- ordeno Carlisle.

-No! No voy a dejar a mi hermano, no lo van a dejar morir, verdad? Por favor, es lo único que tengo!

-Rose, escúchame, ellos saben lo que deben hacer para salvarlo pero debo sacarte de aquí. No pueden hacerlo si estás aquí y no queda mucho tiempo

-Todo va a estar bien, hermanito… Tienes que ser fuerte- Rose beso la frente de su hermano y tomo la mano de Emmett quien la monto en su espalda y se la llevo.

Acaricie su rostro deseando que pudiera escucharme, necesitaba pedirle perdón por si esto no resultaba. Si el se moría, estoy segura buscaría la manera de morirme detrás de el, no podría pasar el resto de mi eternidad pensando en lo que había hecho.

-Alice BASTA! Hazlo… Todo va a salir bien estoy seguro que si te concentras podrás verlo con claridad!- dijo Robert a mi lado alarmado por el rumbo que tomaban mis pensamientos.

-Alice…

-Jazz, JAZZ! Perdóname mi amor, yo solo quería evitar que te hicieran daño… perdóname!- comencé a sollozar tomando su mano con fuerza.

-Te…- comenzó a toser sangre- Amo… Mi Vida

-Alice queda poco tiempo, es hora- dijo Carlisle.

-Yo también Te amo mi amor, perdóname por todo y… por lo que hare.

Tome su muñeca con ambas manos, cuando mis labios tocaron su dulce y cálida piel fue intuitivo que mis dientes cortaran su piel dejando que su sangre comenzara a fluir a través de mi llenándome de el, poco a poco sentía como la fuerza que me daba la sangre humana se apoderaba de mi ser.

No tardo mucho en venir la visión de Jasper a mi lado contemplando el crepúsculo mientras tomaba mi mano y se la acercaba a sus labios para besarla. Su hermoso rostro sonriente se volvió hacia mí, era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, no podía dejar de mirarlo me sentía como una drogadicta saciándome de su presencia.

Deje de beber de él, cuando termino mi visión, ahora sabia que todo estaría bien y estaríamos juntos. Pero comenzó a temblar y a retorcerse en el suelo, debía haber hecho algo mal.

-Es normal… Debemos sacarlo de aquí- dijo Carlisle mientras yo me preguntaba que había hecho. Cerré los ojos tratando de aferrarme a mi visión donde mi Jazz era muy distinto a este que se retorcía del dolor por mi culpa.

**POV Robert**

Caminamos juntos en silencio hacia la clase de Kristen, todo el mundo nos mirada y podía sentir cuan incomoda se sentía al respecto, especialmente cuando pasamos por el grupo donde estaba Niki y Heidi.

-Kristen?

-Ah? Si, dime- dijo levantando su mirada hacia mí.

Puse mi brazo sobre sus hombros y la inste a seguir caminando, mientras me miraba extrañada. Si pudiera leer su mente, apostaría a que esperaba que las cosas cambiaran cuando estuviésemos en público, sé que mi padre había dicho que no nos mostráramos afectivos ni nada por el estilo pero odiaba verla así abrazándose con la mirada en el piso.

-Se supone que no deberías hacer eso- dijo con sus ojos fijos en los míos.

-Lo sé, pero no siempre hago lo que se supone debería y…- dije parándome en la puerta de su salón.

-Robert aquí no, mejor vamos a hacer lo que quedamos, de acuerdo?- dijo poniendo un dedo en mis labios, el cual estuve tentado de morder- Nos vemos luego

Me fui a mi clase, maldiciendo este estúpido plan que aun no veía cual era el punto ni que conseguiríamos con eso, sobre todo tomando en cuenta el hecho que nos estaba matando a los dos, odiaba verla así reprimiendo sus sentimientos que debo admitir nos costó descubrir.

Tuve que leer el mensaje varias veces para realmente asumir que yo lo había escrito, es increíble que pueda sentir esto por alguien. La amo no podía negarlo.

_Soy un seductor perfectamente fracasado al demostrarme idiotamente enamorado… Todo a cambiado no soy como antes_

Inmediatamente sonó mi celular y si mi corazón latiera probablemente estuviera a punto de un infarto.

_Razones hay demás para alejarme pero me falta voluntad ya se que no esta bien amarte tanto pero me falta voluntad para negarte un beso o para dejarte ir… Te Amo Robert_

En mi cara se dibujo una sonrisa llena de picardía, sería posible que en realidad estuviera enamorado… supongo que nadie hubiera apostado a que eso sucedería algún día. Estaba sentado en el último asiento del salón, con la cabeza recostada de la pared, una mano en mi nuca y la otra con el celular aun viendo el mensaje de Kristen.

-Yo de ti quito esa cara de colegial enamorado! Comienzan a darme un poco de nauseas- dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado.

-Entonces me imagino deben darte nauseas cada vez que te miras al espejo, no?- ambos nos reímos antes de sentir la mirada de nuestra madre, para efectos prácticos aunque en realidad era mucho más que eso.

"_Me encanta verlos así chicos pero al menos podrían aparentar que encuentran muy interesante la literatura inglesa" _ ambos asentimos tomando posturas muy respetuosas, no tenía idea de que estaba diciendo Esme cuando mis pensamientos se fueron a los acontecimiento de la larga noche que vivimos todos, la desaparición de las gemelas, el sueno de Kristen y ese sótano o despensa de comida, quizás si hace unos meses alguien me hubiera contado eso realmente no le hubiera dado ninguna importancia, no tenía nada en contra de los humanos pero simplemente no eran de mi incumbencia. Actualmente, mi punto de vista con respecto a los humanos había cambiado, al punto que podría matar por una hermosa y frágil humana… gracioso, no?

Si fueras humano y te dijeran: Oye soy un vampiro! Genial, no crees?, una respuesta normal podría ser seguir gritar y salir huyendo al lugar mas recóndito de la faz de la Tierra. En cambio Kristen y yo, nos entregamos como nunca había hecho en mi vida, admito que estaba aterrado por lastimarla pero sentir su piel cálida en contacto con la mía, como su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando mis manos recorrían cada rincón de su magnífica y hermosa anatomía, no podía imaginarme algo más hermoso y excitante.

"Robert basta…" pensó Edward removiéndose en su asiento. Supongo que ver esas imágenes en mi mente no eran nada grato, como para mi tampoco lo fue el ver en su mente lo que sucedió en el bosque porque si yo puedo reproducir detalles en mi mente pues mi hermano es capaz de revivir cada microsegundo aunque debo admitir que fue muy gracioso la parte en que llega Jacob, yo probablemente le hubiera arrancado la cabeza por inoportuno. Me dieron muchas más ganas de matarlo cuando se quedo mirándola, parecía estarla desnudando con la mirada… violándola con solo verla… con poca ropa, es decir era como ver a Kristen.

Ahora los dos nos estamos removiendo en nuestros asientos.

"_Jacob…"_ pensemos los dos al mismo tiempo.

"_Te advierto que si se le ocurre ponerle un ojo encima a Kristen, no respondo, créeme no tengo tanto autocontrol como tú"_ pensé con la mirada fija en el otro extremo del salón.

El día transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, todo parecía normal, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Rose seguía bajo la sombra protectora de Emmett, no la dejaba ni a sol ni sombre, realmente esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, una viva imagen de la bella y la bestia.

Las gemelas se la pasaban con su grupo de humanas, mientras Robert y yo renegábamos todo el día de este acuerdo tan estúpido. Según Carlisle, lo mejor era que aparentaran tener repudio por nosotros por lo que somos para que nuestro tío y los Vulturi se sintieran tranquilos y seguros de que jamás se descubriría su secreto.

Mi hermano parecía estar en penitencia todo el santo día, ya era suficiente conmigo como para también aguantarme su mala vibra. Habían pasado dos días, la transformación de Jasper estaba por completarse y nuestra hermana no se alejaba ni un segundo de su lado.

Estábamos caminando hacía los grandes árboles para iniciar una competencia de cacería a la medianoche.

-Creo que por fin alguien te domo, no?- dije riéndome

-En realidad esa mujer es desconcertante, puede ser una fiera capaz de callar a cualquier vampiro y por otro lado, cuando esta toda vulnerable durmiendo en mis brazos…

-Bien por ti, Em – dijo mi hermano retorciéndose un poco de la envidia.

-Ustedes creen que soy ciego o estúpido? Admito que trato de no pensar en ello porque algo se me remueve por dentro pero supongo que con el tiempo lo aceptaré por completo, lo que si me perturba es el hecho de cómo manejaremos esto…

Sino pudiera leer la mente de Emmett me hubiera costado entender a que se refería, pero hace días había comenzado a darle vueltas al asunto sobre nosotros y sus hermanas, pero nunca llegaba a ninguna conclusión al respecto. Lo que planteaba era totalmente cierto, ¿cómo demonios íbamos a poder manejar esto? y para mi la opción era clara, aunque Edward se volviera una fiera de solo pensarlo.

-Yo no estoy dispuesto a perder a Kristen no se tú, no me importa si estás de acuerdo o no pero si ella me lo pide algún día no dudaré en amarrarla a mi eternamente.

-Robert estás demente… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan…- Edward puse cara de espanto mirando a Em.

"_Yo estoy de acuerdo, tampoco quiero perderlas"_ pensó Emmett, yo simplemente le dediqué una sonrisa mientras mi hermano se adelanto alejándose de nosotros para saltar encima del primer espécimen que se le cruzará.

Después de saciarnos nos echamos en la grama a pensar en Dios sabe que cosa cuando escuchamos una manada de perros, mejor llamados lobos, acercarse. Ahora que se le había perdido, en realidad, comenzaban a molestarme cada día más pero mucho más me preocupe cuando escuche un grupo de nosotros acercarse. Mi hermano y yo cruzamos miradas levantándonos inmediatamente seguidos por Emmett. En cuestión de segundos nos encontramos en medio de dos bandos: lobos vs vampiros.

Tres de ellos tomaron su forma humana mientras los otros cinco se escondían entre los arbustos a la espera de cualquier amenaza. Vimos a Carlisle junto a Eric entre el grupo de vampiros donde Aro y Cayo se encontraban a la cabeza.

"_No hablen, no opinen, ni interfieran…"_ pensó Eric y los pensamientos de Carlisle parecían estar en consonancia con eso.

No entiendo como pero al parecer los lobos se habían enterado de la transformación de Jasper, es decir, habíamos incumplido el trato y en realidad estos siempre habían estado buscando una excusa para comenzar una guerra aunque debo reconocer los de nuestro bando tampoco estaban muy reacios a arrancarle la cabeza a algún lobo.

-Buenas Noches Sam, entiendo el motivo por el cuál has venido y quiero que sepas que nosotros estamos igual de sorprendidos que tu, pero nos aseguraremos que eso no vuelva a ocurrir.

-He escuchado eso antes Aro y si se puede saber ¿Cómo es que pretendes asegurarte que uno de los tuyos se sacie de algún humano cuando esa es su naturaleza?

-Te recuerdo que el propósito de esta escuela es evitar que estos accidentes ocurran- _o al menos que aprendan a no dejar evidencia y no ser descubiertos_, pensó aro- como en todo instituto se debe impartir disciplina y dar el ejemplo.

En aquel momento Felix comenzó a caminar entre el grupo de vampiros inmovilizando a Jackson con una llave mientras este hacia esfuerzos inútiles por soltarse del amarre.

-No tienes que quedarte a ver esto sino quieres… Sam?- dijo Cayo con asco.

-No te preocupes, este asunto nos incumbe a todos y necesito ver que cumplirán su palabra.

En aquel momento, los pensamientos de Jacob vinieron a mi y por la expresión de mi hermano también los había reconocido fácilmente, supuse había tomado su forma humana.

"Si son capaces de hacerle esto a los de su especie, no me quiero imaginar que no serían capaces de hacerle a un humano… Espero sepas cuidarla bien Cullen porque de lo contrario juro que te encontraré donde quiera que estes"

Debo reconocer que el perro tenía razón, por un momento temí el dejar a Kristen bajo la tutela de Eric y los Vulturi, pero en mi hermano tenía razón o al menos eso supongo era mejor que creyeran que estaban de su lado que del nuestro, porque ser un Cullen implicaba estar en contra de los Vulturi aunque aquello era algo implícito enmascarado por una diplomacia e hipocresía que siempre me había asqueado. Cualquiera de nosotros podría aguantar las torturas de los Vulturi pero las gemelas no porque eran humanas…

"_Basta Rob, son humanas y se quedarán humanas… crees que los Vulturi si quieren hacerte daño te torturarán? No me hagas reír, lo primero que harán es hacerle daño a lo que más amas y no hace falta que te responda quien se convertiría en carne de cañón" _

"_Si fueran como nosotros, no estaríamos pensando en esto y todos seríamos felices"_

-Jane, primero tu turno … - dijo Aro

WTFFFFFF??? No podía quedarme a ver esto… los pensamientos de Jackson eran pesadillas y un terror incontenible. Muchos pensarían que es estúpido sentir miedo cuando eres un vampiro inmortal e indestructible pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas sentir dolor y más si todo está en tu cabeza, la especialidad de la pequeña Jane.

-¿Qué hace el aquí? – dijo Emmett mirando con odio a James que estaba disfrutando del espectáculo.

-Calmate Em… No es el momento. Vámonos de aquí!- dijo Edward.

No terminó de decirlo cuando yo ya me encontraba inmerso en el espeso bosque. Cuando llegamos a los alrededores del castillo de Drácula, porque eso parecía de noche, aún podíamos escuchar los gritos de Jackson, supongo que esa era la idea de dar ejemplo de los Vulturi.

Cuando entramos al edificio, me aturdieron los pensamientos de todo el mundo, nadie entendía lo que sucedía ni de donde venían esos gritos. Reinaba la confusión en la mente de todos los vampiros que se encontraban en el edificio.

Tomé el camino opuesto adonde iban mi hermano y Em, directo al cuarto de Kristen no me importo. A pesar de todos las advertencias de mi hermano, sabia muy bien que no podría retenerme. Necesitaba verla aunque fuera de lejos.

Cuando llegué a su habitación después de inspeccionar el área y ver que nadie se encontraba en unos cuantos metros a la redonda. Hay estaba mi ángel abrazada a su almohada, la mayor parte de su piel porcelana se encontraba expuesta en medio de un short y una camiseta que debía reconocer era lo suficientemente transparente como para observar el cuerpo que cubría. Me recosté a su lado con delicadeza y puse mi cara enfrente a la suya acariciando su mejilla.

-Robert?

-Ujum…- dije sonriendo a ver que aun no abría los ojos- ¿Quién más osaría meterse en tu cama a estas horas? Al menos que quisiera que le arrancará la cabeza.

Una vez que sus ojos se abrieron y se encontraron con los míos, una descarga de sensación inundó todo mi ser, sentía ganas de gritar, de amarrarla a mí y nunca dejarla ir.

-No podía más… - dije totalmente vulnerable

-Yo también te extrañe… Menos mal que no eres de los que sigue las normas sino hubiera tenido que ser yo la que las rompiera- dijo acariciando mi cabello con dulzura.

Tome su cintura acercándola a mí lo suficiente para que mi nariz pudiera rozar cada parte de su rostro mientras mis manos recorrían su espalda sin obedecerme en lo más mínimo, parecían tener vida propia

-Te Amo Robert…

POV Edward

Maldita sea! Mi hermano porque simplemente no pude hacer lo que le dicen, siempre tiene que ser todo a su manera y cuando a él le da la gana. Sino fuera mi hermano probablemente ya le arrancaría la cabeza por imprudente, aunque he de admitir que me encontraba muy cerca de llegar al colapso y correr a los brazos de Bella.

Entre a mi habitación frustrado, deseando que por una vez en la eternidad pudiera dormir aunque de seguro soñaría con mi Bella.

-Edward?

Al verla recostada en mi cama recién despierta hizo que cualquier pensamiento coherente o seguro se nublara de mi mente. Simplemente corrí a su lado y la tomé en mis brazos procurando no aplastarla. Sus manos tomaron mi cuello con desesperación juntando nuestros labios con pasión.

-Lo siento, se que esto fue mi idea, pero me estoy muriendo sin ti… sabiéndote lejos de mí, sintiendo que te pierdo.

- Me has sometido a la peor de las torturas en mi vida. Estar a tu lado sin poder tocarte, verte y no poder besarte, arder de deseo con cada mirada… No puedo más estar lejos de ti, Bella

-Bésame… Tócame… Mírame…

Mi mano comenzó a bajar por su abdomen hasta su vientre sintiendo como parte de su piel reaccionada excitándose por mi cercanía….

POV Emmett

Entre a mi habitación sabiendo lo que me esperaba, es decir, Rose había dormido en mi habitación desde lo ocurrido con Jasper. Se supone que yo era su apoyo en todo esto, pero cuando la vi…

"_Esto es demasiado, ¿Porqué me castigas así?"_

Rose tenía una diminuta pijama negra que contrarrestaba con su piel blanca como la nieve, aunque no tanto como la mía. Estaba recostada en mi cama, al parecer me había estado esperando, tuve que esforzarme por concentrarme en caminar cuando recorrí con la mirada sus piernas expuestas hasta el encaje que bordeaba su pijama de seda, la cual era bastante corta, lo justo para evitar que me muriera… seguí mi recorrido viendo como cada curva de su cuerpo se amoldaba a la seda, cuando llegué a sus senos cuyos pezones se marcaban en la tela haciendo que considerará el salir corriendo de ahí, una risa hizo que subiera la mirada.

Con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza de lado, se encontraba Rose recién despierta con sus ojos llenos de fuego clavados en mí mientras entre abría sus labios seductivamente.

"Al diablo el autocontrol…"

Ok no me maten, si? Porfissssssssssss!!!!!

Comienzan las apuestas chicas jejeje!

Creen que Edward y Bella sucumban ante la separación?

Emmett y Rose, logrará controlar toda su fuerza?

Jasper despertará… pero recordemos que será un neófilo, Cómo manejaran los Cullen esto?

Quisiera saber si se plantean estas incógnitas y sus opiniones al respecto. Por otra parte, que les pareció este capítulo? Qué opinan sobre los castigos de los Vulturi?

Creen que Alice actúo correctamente?

Si sigo haciéndoles preguntas creo que nunca terminare jajajaja espero sus reviews! Que me inspirannnnn…!!!!!


End file.
